A new team
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: See what happens when Skye and Jemma when they are kidnapped, secrets are revealed and surprises are in large supply join us for this crossover between The Avengers and Agents of Shield. Rating T for small amounts of torture and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

( Skye's POV)

It hurts! ohhhh how it hurts! She slowly opens her eyes to see where she is... to her annoyance she is in a completely white room with a bright light shining into her face she squints trying to survey the room for anything that would reveal her location, but to the hackers dismay all she discovered was that the room was completely empty with the exception of the metal arm chair that she is tied to. Skye feels panic as she wonders where her team is all she can remember is being with Ward and Simmons hacking into a computer when all of a sudden everything went black. Skye's breath hitched when the steel door opened followed by a guard and what seemed like the guards boss, the bosses devious grin made Skye's skin crawl as she quickly put on a impassive face.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" asked Skye with a wavering voice.

The boss who was scrawny looked at her wickedly as he was handed a briefcase by the guard and a table and chair followed being brought right in front but at a distance from Skye, he sat down calm and collectively as he observed her.

"You miss Skye may call me ... Kathos and as to why you are here is a combination of your heritage as well as your skill." said the boss now known as Kathos with a smirk upon his middle aged face.

"I know nothing of my heritage! I grew up in a orphanage with literally no information about me they had to give me a name and MARY Sue Poots is a horrid name!" growled out Skye as she struggled against her binds.

Kathos laughed at the irony before asking " Tell me are aware of your 084 status?" he watched as her brown eyes widen while her face went completely pale but ultimately remained silent very uncooperative. Kathos looked to the guard and gave him a quick nod immediately the guard exited the room only to return moments later with...

"SIMMONS!" cried Skye as the biochemist was brought in hands bound and gagged but the hacker could see the relief flood her facial expressions before fear consumed her again as Kathos moved from his chair where Simmons was forced to sit and have her legs tied to the chair legs. Jemma squirmed against her bindings before Kathos finally took the gag off her letting her call to her friend.

"Skye! Thank God you're alright! What is it that they want?" Asked Simmons in one breath making her hacker friend shake her head in amusement before she looked to their captors with a glare.

"I don't know Simmons. But we aren't telling them anything!" Skye spat with anger as Kathos pulled a knife from the briefcase and walked over to Skye pointing the knife to her throat he looked to Simmons and with an evil gleam in his eyes spoke "This is how this will work Ms. Simmons you will answer every question I ask of you truthfully or here will pay the consequences, Ms. Skye the same goes for you. Let's start shall we?" Both women glared at him remaining silent.

" How is Agent Phillip Colson alive?" Asked Kathos looking to Simmons who bit the inside of her lip to remain silent, Kathos sighed before slashing Skye across her arm causing the hacker to hiss but otherwise emotionless. Kathos looked to Skye and asked "You are a 084... what are your powers?" Skye furrowed her brows because in all honesty she has no idea what powers she has so she truthfully responds "I don't know! I swear I don't know what powers I have or else I would've already used them on you!"

"I will repeat my question... how is both Skye and Agent Colson alive?" Says Kathos pulling out a car battery with jumper cables to which he attaches one end to Skye's metal chair and the other cables to the controlled battery, he looks to Simmons who has fear in her eyes but determinedly keeps quiet. Kathos shoves a cloth into Skye's mouth before flipping on the switch causing Skye to shake uncontrollably as electricity courses through her body. Making Simmons sob in despair feeling helpless but as soon as the pain started it stopped causing Skye to inhale deeply in relief.

This torture continued on for about a hour with Simmons barely receiving a scratch and Skye having cuts and bruises with extreme exhaustion from the electricity bursts, Skye spat out blood from her mouth as she glared at him not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her in agonizing pain when all of a sudden Kathos put his hand to his ear as he listened in the com for orders from his boss. One soldier came into the room with what surprised Skye a Berserker staff in his hand and looking pretty angry, Skye closed her eyes as she focused on some unknown energy inside her, she inhaled sharply before releasing a huge energy pulse from inside her. The energy looked like red electricity as Kathos was thrown through the room being electrocuted at the same time while the soldier was knocked unconscious along with the main guard ,Skye concentrated putting her finger against the bindings and burning them off through electrocution. Simmons eyes are wide in fascination and horror at what power Skye just displayed but also equally relieved when all of a sudden a explosion rocks the building causing Simmons to squeak in surprise.

Skye doesn't know what possessed her to do it but she threw both her arms out as the debris came crashing down onto them, Jemma screamed in terror as she raised her arms to cover her face curling into a ball she closed her eyes as she hears the ceiling crashing down upon them. Both women wait for the inevitable pain or blackness but to both their surprise neither feel anything so they scarcely open their eyes and gasp as they see they are protected by a electrified red forcefield , Jemma looks to Skye and sees her hands are shaking before the hacker takes a shaky breath hands falling to her sides and the force field dissipates.

"Skye are you okay?" Asks Simmons warily as the hacker begins to search through the fallen debris when heavy footsteps approach the door, Skye looks to see about a dozen fully armed guards coming for them. She looks to Simmons who is shaking with fear as Skye spots the berserker staff on the ground nearby, the hacker bites her lip looking at Simmons whose eyes widen as she realized what Skye is going to do. "No Skye!" Cries Jemma as the level one agent grabs the Berserker staff her body shaking in uncontrolled rage just as guards entered the room, Skye's dark cold voice startled the biochemist "Simmons stay behind me... this may get ugly." Jemma picked up the slightest hint of sadness and fear as Skye looked down at the staff that now glows red and not green like before.

"Get out of our way or I will use this and with my skills IT WILL GET MESSY!" Growled Skye as she raised the Berserker staff in one hand eyes narrowed threatenly but to the hackers dismay all the guys raise their weapons and Skye releases her rage. One moment Skye is in front of the guards but the next she is in the middle of them sending guards flying in all directions being knocked unconscious as they hit the walls or fallen debris, she strikes ruthlessly as guards are everywhere. Suddenly a circular steel object is sent flying into two guards from behind her and she turns around and comes face to face with

"Captain America!" Squeals Simmons jumping out from behind her hiding spot.

As many of you can see this is completely a Alternate Universe story but with all the avengers and AOS, please review and let me know if you like it. Check out my Unknown story that should have a second story up later today. Thanks all and enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Please review tell me how you like this story!

"Captain America!" Squeals Simmons jumping out from behind her hiding spot actually startling the Captain.

Skye rolled her eyes as she swung the berserker staff around once again breaking bones of various guards or knocking them out, Steve quickly swings his shield taking out two more guys while punching another in the face before he asked "Are you Agent Skye? " Skye turned to him eyes red but not aggressive as she normally would be and groaned out "Yes I am and the women fangirling over there is Agent Jemma Simmons." As she uses her momentum to take out another half dozen guards, suddenly Simmons cried out as a bullet hit her left leg "ahhhhhh!" Skye and Steve both turned to her mid battle before Skye yelled "Captain protect her I can take these out just get behind your shield !" Steve looked at her considering the orders before covering Jemma just in time as a large red electric burst flooded the room.

Steve looked up from behind his shield to see everyone on the ground either unconscious or dead with Skye standing in the center of them, " Captsycle have you found Colson's agents?" C-ame Starks voice from the com in his ear he quickly responded " Yea Agents Skye and Simmons are with me but there's also a surprise you banner and Thor are going to love, meet us at the entrance point...Agent Simmons has been shot." Before he helped Simmons up but she collapsed from shooting pain in her leg as blood began to gush out from the bullet wound, Skye ripped off her long sleeves and wrapped the wound keeping pressure on it.

Skye holds the berserker staff in her right hand as Steve holds Simmons bridal style shield on his back not worrying about feeling defenseless when Colson's agent is leading with a powerful staff. Any none Shield guard or avenger was knocked out with a rageful burst of Skye's red electricity or thrown out of the way with the berserker staff. "Stop agent Skye this is where we wait for everyone." Said Captain America as he gently put Simmons down to lean against a wall, suddenly Thor and Iron Man fly over and land directly in front of Skye causing her to unintentionally step away from them as Thor saw Simmons wounded and ask" Is this one of Phil son of coul's agents?" Looking to Steve who replied " Thor meet agent Simmons and the women behind you with the large staff is agent Skye who has a slight rage issue. No offense intended Ma'am." Pointing to Skye who was quietly standing in the nearest corner of the room trying to control her powers and the rage.

Thor turned to Skye with a dashing smile spoke "Lady Skye its a honor to- by Valhalla! A berserker staff in mid guard!" His eyes narrowed in on the staff making Skye slightly uncomfortable as she replied " Yes it is and I am afraid that until I see the rest of my team is here you are all in danger from my powers. Where's Colson? Is agent Ward with you?" She asked desperately as she moved as far away from them as possible showing them her worry. " Agent Skye I am Iron Man how could your stick possibly hurt me?" Asked Tony as he helmet opened showing his face and stepped forward with no fear holding his hand out to grab the stick "Hand me the stick so we can go home."he grabbed the berserker staff as Skye was backed into a corner saying" No wait you don't understand!" As he grabbed the staff red electricity pulsed from Skye through the staff and throws Iron Man back into the wall.

"I am sorry!" Cried Skye to Iron Man

Both Captain America and Thor stood frozen in their places as Iron man slowly got up and said " Okay don't touch the stick or her making a note of that JARVIS... " " Colson, Ward get in here now one of your agents has superpowers and a glowing staff. She wants you two now none of us can get near her without being thrown into a wall." Said Stark talking into his com when he winced as both agents yelled into the coms " SUPERPOWERS!?" "THE BERSERKER STAFF?! On our way!" Tony shook his head before looking to Thor and asking " What's a berserker staff and how dangerous is it?"walking up to him , Thor rubbed his chin in thought before replying " Extremely man of Iron... I do not understand how this mortal can wield it for more then a few moments without the rage becoming explosive within her, its remarkable for she should be unconscious or rageful on us but she is remaining calm and alert... perhaps it has something to do with her red lightning?"he examined the staff from his safe distance when all of a sudden two voices called out "SKYE!" Agent Colson and Agent Ward both bolted towards Skye but in fear of hurting them she put up a forcefield up around herself impressing everyone in the room.

"Skye let me help!" Yelled ward through the forcefield, Skye shook her head " if I let go of this staff my powers might lash out and hurt all of you. The rage is frightening Ward!" With fear in her voice making Colson yell " Skye all the avengers are here one of them can help!" He desperately wants to help her as he sees all the pain in her face, Ward starts moving towards the forcefield and says" Skye let me in or I am going to push myself through the forcefield ! I know the rage is frightening but I can help... just let me!"he steps into the forcefield as Skye let's it down her eyes glowing red, as her hands are shaking with the berserker staff in the avengers and Colson's team gathered around at a safe distance while Ward talked Skye's rage down.

"Listen Rookie I know you can control this you're the type that would rather take the pain away from others then for them to have to bear it, Skye I want you to focus all your excess energy on a unmanned wall. Can you do that?"Asked Ward gently making her instantly relax and nod in understanding. She took a shaky breath as she pushed her right hand out towards the only empty wall crushing her eyes shut, red electricity pulsed out of her body a attacked the wall making everyone cautiously step back. For two minutes everyone was frozen as red lightning surged out of Skye into the wall crumbling the cement, finally Skye's powers stopped and with a tired smile dropped the berserker staff. Skye put her hand to her head and groaned " ow my head!" before her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - That's new

(Skye's POV)

Okay its dark she thinks" okay my hands can still move" as she wiggles her fingers, she squeezes her eyes shut as she groans from her body feeling inflamed.

"Skye... hey rookie can you hear me?" Says Ward smoothing out her hair in a caring manner as Simmons and Dr. Banner buzzed around the lab checking various blood results.

Skye's eyes fluttered open sitting up with a quick gasp hand immediately shooting red electricity from her left hand electrifying a monitor as well as burning a thin line on Wards arm him being quick enough to void a direct hit. Jemma squeaked in surprise as Banner took a deep breath to calm himself down again. Skye looked around wildly before realizing she was in the lab on the bus, "Ward?!" She asked shakingly as fear pulsed through her seeing the fried monitor she bit her lip in under stang before hearing a groan coming from the floor by where she sat, she leaned over and locked eyes with her S.O who quickly smiled at her before jumping to his feet with a relieved "Skye! You scared me! Don't ever pass out like that again... understand rookie?" Tone showed his seriousness as he pulled her into a hug hiding the wince of pain from his burned arm. Skye's heartbeat elevated out of no where causing the hacker to visibly tense in Ward's arms causing him to cautiously pull back and look into her eyes, his rookie's eyes are glowing a slight red making him gasp and both Simmons and Banner to look at her and the monitors. Dr. Banner spoke calmly" Agent Skye you need to calm down or your powers will be activated." Skye looked to banner before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath calming herself down before saying " I need to get out of here ... robot take these wires out of me." Her stern voice surprised both scientists as Simmons cleared her throat and calmly stepped toward her saying " Skye your powers are unpredictable on the astronomical level you must stay in here so we can do more tests." Skye jumped off the gurney and tore the wires away from her skin in rage startling the young biochemist into jumping back, Ward stepped up to her in a imploring manner saying " Skye this is all part of protocol, calm down rookie!" Skye starts edging her way to the labs automatic doors as she shakingly replies "Ward I can't stay in here! Dont you understand?! The berserker staff showed me when I was shot by Quinn, this whole lab is suffocating me!" A tear escaped her eyes as her breathing becomes heavy with rage as she senses Dr. Banner coming up behind her, she closed her eyes telling herself she wants to leave this room when all of sudden she feels lighter then in a different room .

Skye opened her eyes to see she is in the cargo bay right in front of the lab glass doors "Dr. Banner sneaking up behind someone with a sedative is very rude." She says looking at at the astonished face of the Doctor and Ward's amused smirk before she runs up the spiral stairs Ward close on her heels yelling " Skye you shouldn't be out of the lab... Colson is going to be mad!" Skye shrugged while she continued her face pace through the lounge where she ran into " Lady Skye I see you have awoken." Said Thor with his dashing smile while Black Widow and Barton simultaneously said " Agent Skye.." " you should be in the lab" , Skye rolled her eyes before weaving through them towards the kitchen where she ran into " Ma'am," said Captain Rogers ( America) with a smile as he bites into a large honeycrisp Apple eliciting a delicious sounding 'Crunch', Skye smiled at his friendliness as she replied " Hello Captain America." She was a little nervous talking to Avengers since they are the best of the best and have saved the world a couple times.

"Please call me Steve or Capt... your one of Colson's agents therefore no need for formality." Replied Steve as he grabbed another apple and walked over to the dining table, Skye grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before sitting atop the counter and gulping the whole bottle just as Ward came in looking impassive like always. The hacker exited the kitchen very aware that Dr. Banner is following behind agent Ward looking quite displeased that she isn't following his orders. They enter the command center to see Tony Stark , Agent Colson and Agent May all talking till Skye with her cheerful self spoke drawing their attention " Hey AC, Agent May, and genius playboy philanthropist, where are we headed and how long have I been out?" Her casual voice gave them ease that she isn't in the raging mood.

"You've been unconscious for twelve hours and we headed to New York avengers tower." Replied May in a monotone voice, Colson however noticed and asked " What is the prognosis on Skye Bruce?" Dr banner took off his glasses rubbing his face he replied "Unknown we were just getting results when woke up and completely fried the main monitor, but from what I can tell she is part asgardian but she won't stay in the lab for me to complete my tests." He crossed his arms and glared at the hacker who stepped away from everyone and inched closer to her S.O making him smile before making his face emotionless again. Colson looked to Skye with a firm look and scolded " Skye you know protocol states that in this particular occasion you must follow what the doctor says-" " I don't care! If comes near me with any medical device without my consent I will fry it and don't even think about coming near me with needles." Threatens Skye in a yelling manner as her eyes begin to glow and hands curl into fists, making Ward grab her and pull her into a hug to calm her down. She tensed attempting to relax but she pulled away as soon as she stopped glowing, Tony cleared his throat before saying " ummm Ms. Skye your test results are really important, twenty four hours ago you didn't have powers and now you do... What happened to you when you and Simmons were kidnapped?" His eyes narrowed in curiosity, now all the avengers and colson's team were in the background listening all eyes on Skye.

Skye froze as her mind wondered off to the torture of constantly being electrocuted while also being given some drug that made her mind go fuzzy, she focused in on the pain and immediately she felt the need to protect herself as her breathing became ragged. Suddenly she remembered that she was on the bus she screamed clutching her head as she forced herself from her memories, she squeezed her eyes shut forcing the pain away before opening her eyes and seeing Ward and AC crouching down in front of her. They hold their breaths unsure of what just happened.

Thanks for reading chapter three. Review if you like :-)


	4. Chapter 4

They all hold their breaths wondering what will happen next , Skye gulps making any evidence of emotion drain away as she picked herself up and with a calm demeanor whispered " I am sorry I can't not right now," She looks to Dr. Banner and with a weak voice said "Its not wise for the tests to be done while we are in the air... just please leave me alone." And with those words she left the room head low and in silence leaving everyone concerned but only Ward ran after her caring too much for her to be in pain. Colson looks to Dr. Banner and says " Something bad happened to her while she was kidnapped and I don't think it would be wise to push her while this plane is at 35,000 feet in the air, we don't want her to provoke the hulk by being her normal stubborn self." Dr. Banner nodded before heading back to the lab, Romanoff looked to Colson and May before signing " I will try to talk to her she may let me in ?" May and Colson looked to each other quietly communicating unknown to the rest before May replied " That might work." But suddenly iron man stepped up and interrupted " Red be careful try not to activate her powers... from what I studied the red electricity is so powerful that only four people on this team can take direct hits and survive." Colson eyebrows raise as he asks " Thor and ?" Captain America decided it was a good time to step into the conversation and finished for Iron Man " Thor because of his lightning and hammer , Stark because of his armor, Hulk because nothing so far can kill him and Me because of the super soldier serum and my shield. Although I don't think she will shoot at agent Ward no matter how mad she gets at him." the last part was said with a quick shrug of the shoulders making everyone silently agree with him.

Meanwhile Skye walks through the hallway wondering where she could possibly hide in a plane full of Avengers, she could hide in her bunk but then that would be one of the more obvious places, or she could go to the gym and pretend everything is alright. Skye decided to go with option number two and headed down the stairs to punch the boxing bag, she went over and grabbed the hand wraps and slowly wrapped her hands perfectly just as her S.O taught her to. Ward looked every where for Skye except the cargo bay and the lab which he knew she would die before going to right now so he headed for the makeshift gym, he stopped mid step as he sees his rookie punching the life out of the punching bag and to his happiness her form is perfect. Ward leaned against the railing watching her when all of a sudden his heart ached as he saw Skye pick up her pace in punching the bag and noticed silent tears trickling down her face, he rushed down the spiral stairs and came up behind Skye careful not to startle her he put his hand on her shoulder. "Skye..." she ignored him as she began to push herself throwing punches harder and faster till Ward grabbed her arm mid swing and looked her directly in the eyes as he firmly stated "Skye enough! Pleaseeeeee" his eyes flooded with desperation causing Skye to lean into him in exhaustion, he wrapped his arms around her and let his chin rest upon her head as she mumbled through his shirt " I'm sorry." He hugged her tighter before whispering into her ear " Skye let me in... tell me what you're feeling what you're thinking... I want to help." Skye pulls herself from his chest looking up into his caring eyes and instantly her resolve melts as she growls playfully and replies " Okay robot for your ears only... come on let's go to my bunk no way am I talking about this in the open." He nods and begins removing her hand wraps once they are removed his eye witches at the site of her bleeding knuckles, he grabs the first aid kit and let's her lead him to her bunk.

The avengers and The remaining team members spot Skye going into her bunk with bloody knuckles they look to Ward concerned and he just shook his head saying ' don't ask' before following Skye and closing the door behind him, Colson looked to widow who nodded understanding his look and approached the door with the intention to talk but suddenly a red electric force field sprung up surrounding the bunk making Widow back flip away drop it barely avoiding gasped in surprise and looked to Stark who stepped up to the force field and began studying it for a few moments before clicking his tongue and replying " Its a field that's completely comprised of electrostatic red energy or electricity in other words don't touch unless you want to become toast... Agent May how long till we arrive in New York?" She looked at her watch then replied "Two hours tops" everyone left the room.

(In Skye's bunk)

" Firstly I don't want anyone interrupting or listening in." She closes her eyes and then opens as a sizzling sound surrounded the bunk but her eyes had a slight red glow to them she has a gorgeous smile thought Grant as he pulled her to sit down on the bed to which she obeyed and held out her hands as he pulled out a alcohol swab and bandage wrap before he gently cupped her right hand before he cleaned off the blood from her knuckles making her hiss from the burning. "Sorry, why don't you start telling me what happened before we came and rescued you?" Skye bit her lip before looking into the distance taking a deep breath drawing strength from her S.O being in the room.

She began "I woke up in a empty white room tied to a chair, Simmons and you were no where to be seen... A armed guard entered followed by a scrawny guy that I late was told to call Kathos. He pulled out a briefcase that was full of ... torture devices, Ward he knew things about me... things no regular person should know." Ward looked up at her when he heard fear enter her voice abandoning bandaging her left fist he gave her hand a quick comforting squeeze urging her to continue " He told me that my mother was human but my father wasn't ... he knew of my 084 status and wanted to know what powers I possessed but I did what you taught me and closed myself off turned into a robot." She said with a small smile causing Ward to chuckle.

" After I refused to tell him anything Simmons was brought in bound and gagged where Kathos used leverage to attempt to get information... if I didn't answer a question truthfully Simmons would be hurt and if Simmons didn't answer his questions I would be, I ordered Simmons to not cooperate no matter what was done to me but I made sure Simmons came out unharmed by answering questions about me with half truths but Simmons resolve was starting to break as my torture was brought to the point of cuts and electrocution. I closed my eyes wishing she wouldn't see anymore of the torture and she seemed to relax ...for almost a hour I was tortured by a car battery being attached to my metal chair and turned on. The pain was awful but I was determined to show no weakness so I took it they wanted to know how AC is alive and how I lived after I was shot twice point blank. But I wouldn't tell him anything my main priority was keeping Jemma from being hurt like you would with me , we didn't tell them anything." She said with a proud grin on her face hiding any pain behind it.

"Suddenly Kathos got orders from someone on his come and a guard came in with the berserker staff, Ward I was so scared and Simmons was about to pass out ... I looked inside myself and released something when I opened my eyes I saw the red electricity fry Kathos and send the other two guards into unconsciousness, I got Simmons and I out of the bindings but suddenly a explosion made the ceiling cave in on us , I was so scared that I wouldn't see you or the team ever again that I throughout my arms preparing to be crushed but I wasn't ... that's how I learned how to do this force field, then a couple dozen fully armed guards came into the room and I saw the berserker staff. ( whimpers) I had no other choice my powers only worked at random points so I used the staff till Capt came in I was too engaged in fighting that a gun went off and Simmons was shot in the leg...I told Capt to shield her just in time before... Ward I let my rage consume me and my powers activated... I killed over a dozen men!" She wraps her arms around herself and cried making Ward's heart break he pulled her into his lap and caressed her face making her look at him with a quivering lip as she saw his compassion she looked away and whimpered " How can you even look at me ?! I am a murder and a freak!" Her insecurity was getting the better of her making Ward look at her in awe as he gently cupped her chin making her look into his majestic caring eyes.

"Skye you're not a freak nor a monster and I will be here for you no matter what you know why?" He said as she was entranced with his eyes and voice that she nodded no and he started leaning closer as her whispered "Because I have fallen for you...I love you Skye"

(There's chapter 4 of the A New team... my story The unknown should also have another chapter up tonight... let me know what you think :-)..)


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on A new team

"Skye you're not a freak nor a monster and I will be here for you no matter what, you know why?" He said as she was entranced with his eyes and voice that she nodded 'no' and he started leaning closer as he whispered " Because I have fallen for you... I love you Skye."

(Present)

Skye's eyes widen as she leaned in and met his lips half way suddenly all the pain was gone, she melted into his embrace but soon they both pulled away. Skye felt safe with ward but had to ask " So question... what are we now?" Her shyness made Ward smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she replied " We are a whole lot farther then S.O and Rookie." She twisted her head to one side with a curious face and asked "So boyfriend and girlfriend type thing?" her voice sounds hopeful making Ward happier than ever when he replies "Definitely and also you don't have to call me by my last name ... call me Grant." For the first time in weeks he gives her a genuine grant ward smile, Skye finally notices the burn on his arm that she gave him and with all the love possible wraps it despite his protests that he was fine and she decided the only way to get him to be quiet was to kiss him so that's exactly what she did. Grant enjoyed the quick peck on the lips and suddenly Skye said " I have to let the force field down I am tired, can you do me a favor?" He looked down at her as he rubbed circles along her back before replying "Anything." She bit her bottom lip before saying " Hold me? ... just for a little while?" Her brown eyes are luring giving Grant no reason to object as he said " Of course... although can we lay back.?.. the walls ummm are rough to fall asleep against." Skye nods moving so that they're both comfortable on the bed, Skye has her head resting on his chest as she slowly drifts off into a peaceful sleep, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

A hour later Ward slowly sneaks out of Skye's bunk to let her sleep peacefully, he decides he needs to talk to the team so when he doesn't find them in the lounge he heads straight down to the lab where he finds everyone except May who he figures is in the cockpit flying the plane, he clears his throat as he enters the lab causing them all to snap their heads abruptly in his direction and Colson is the first to ask " Ward how's Skye?" He sighs and replied " Feeling the effects of killings dozen men and the torture... but she said something that got me thinking... Simmons you watched the torture... what was the worst thing they used?" All eyes went over to the limping biochemist as she thought about it before replying "Well the worst I can remember was him slashing her arm after that he just used his fists." Ward pinched the bridge of his nose and replied " Oh no." Everyone looked at him confused before Captain America asked " Agent Ward what's wrong? The torture seems pretty normal." Grant paced around the room just frustrating everyone in the room further before Widow finally snapped making everyone jump as she said" Tell us what you are thinking Agent Ward before I shoot you for making me loose my patience." her eyes narrowed enforcing the threat and Ward replied " Simmons what you saw was an illusion that Skye had you see so you wouldn't see the real torture... " Fitz looked at Jemma confused before she stuttered " But the possibilities of that is astronomically impossible! Plus why would Skye do that... Agent Ward what types of torture was she put through?" Ward looked away from them and replied " She doesn't want me to say but I don't think the electricity is her actual powers." Thor rubbed his chin in thought before asking in disbelief " Surely you don't mean to say that Lady Skye was tortured with some form of electricity that combined with her powers?" Everyone gasped but Grant shook his head and replied " Yep and I think she might be asgardian." Silence entered the room before everything went up in flames .

"Lady Skye is Asgardian but also midguardian... tis a strange thing." Said Thor rubbing chin while Bruce at the same time yelled " Well it certainly explains a lot but leaves more questions to be answered." "If she is Asgardian then who is her parents?" asked Natasha "Thor can asgardian's use the bifrost whenever they please?" Asked Clint polishing his arrow "If she is asgardian doesn't it make her a threat? I mean look at what Loki did in New York!" Yelled Tony over the rest "Hey Tony she is the victim here! She's nothing like Loki! Thor's asgardian and he is on our side! Cut Skye some slack." Said Steve jumping in to support Skye . The arguing continued with Captain America, Ward, Colson, Thor on Skye's defense while Tony, and Clint were against Skye and Banner, Simmons, Fitz, Natasha were completely neutral till the point where their voices were so loud that they were purely screaming.. "ENOUGHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Skye at the top of her lungs her fists glowing red and her eyes murderous, "HAWKEYE ... IRON MAN ! Am I really that different from you two that you would accuse me of being someone like a mass murderer such as LOKI?!" Added Skye screaming before suddenly getting quieter then adding Thor's adoptive brothers name with bitterness everyone who has Skye's side cringed as some light bulbs exploded overhead "Agent Skye ... we meant no-" said Clint but was cut off as Skye put her hand out in a 'stop' manner before pinching the bridge of her nose causing her to sigh.

Grant calmly walked over to Skye and whispered in her ear "Rookie remember the effects of the berserker staff..." before stepping behind her, she began to wonder what she should do as a war inside her raged on "look Mr. Stark if I let the rage boiling inside me out right now your suit wouldn't be able to protect you... however I am Not your enemy... I respect the avengers for everything they do and how they are, please don't start jumping to conclusions of where my loyalties lie because my loyalty lies with only my team ,my family and my friends. Take my word for it I am one of the most likable people on this plane but be warned I only have a limited amount of patience my S.O is still teaching me to be impassive... don't mess with me and we will get along great. " said Skye gently but with her eyes slightly glowing getting the picture across to everyone. Tony stepped forward eyes narrowed before out of no where he smiles replying " I am going to like you... you have the wisdom of captsycle over there, the straightforwardness of red, the courage to stand up to people like Goldilocks over there and the brains like me! This will be fun... I am starving let's eat!" Everyone rolled their eyes before heading to the kitchen but Skye didn't follow immediately she looked to doctor banner and signaled for him to follow her to which he did, she entered the lab with a quick breath before saying " Take some blood samples... I am not fond of needles so please just get it over with." She said as she plopped down onto the nearest chair and held her arm out to which he took and a few minutes later began drawing blood. When he was finished he had to ask " Why the sudden change of heart about doing these tests onboard?" she bit her lip before responding " Just like you control the hulk with some minor help I control my powers with help or should I say as long as that person is near by I can't release my rage, I also trust that you won't try to experiment on me ... I really detest any idea of becoming a lab rat.. . please keep me informed on the results Dr. Banner." Skye started to leave but his voice stopped her " Skye ... call me Bruce ... and thanks for trusting me." Before going back to his gruffy almost annoyed self.. Skye left and as she walked to the kitchen she called out in her mind " Mom ... Dad where are you?" before having a delightful lunch with earth's mightiest heroes The Avengers. Suddenly a male voice enters her mind and says four unlikely words

"I'm coming my daughter"

( well thats the chapter please let me know what you think of the story and thank you all for taking the time to read my little fan fiction)


	6. Chapter 6

(Previously )

"I'm coming my daughter"

(Present)

Skye abruptly snapped her head up as she looked around for the new voice but found no one new in the room she furrowed her brows in suspicion, Ward noticed her face and leaned over as he grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a comforting squeeze as he whispered "Skye are you okay?" She looked to him and shook her head before quickly standing up and leaving the table. Grant sighed before excusing himself from the table, Skye walked through the plane before ending up in the makeshift gym she sighed as she pulled out a mat and sat in the middle of it. In a crossed leg position she let electricity enter her palm as she concentrated on it, she began to attempt to understand the electricity. Skye felt angry and her electricity would grow out of control, if she felt evasive the electricity would disappear and suddenly green energy would surround her, she was about to feel sadness when Grant sat down beside her." We don't have to talk." He said in with a nonchalant voice making Skye smile they remained in silence for about half an hour till Skye asked " Do you trust me?" He raised an eyebrow at her question but responded with a small smile "of course" She hugged him and whispered "To the kitchen" and all of a sudden they are in the kitchen in front of Colson who drops his latte in shock "what? How did you?" he asked befuddled making Skye hide her smile in Wards shoulder as he responded "Not entirely sure sir.." suddenly Agent mays voice spoke through the intercoms " we are coming in for a landing at Avengers tower all hands buckle up" both Skye and Ward rounded the corner and sat down on the couch where they activated the safety belts.

A few minutes later everyone was inside Avengers tower while Skye, Bruce, FitzSimmons and Tony examined Skye in the high-tech lab, Skye was extremely tense around Tony but calm around the rest even though Ward decided he needed to ask Thor some things. "Skye we are going to scan you to determine how much electricity you hold inside of you." said Bruce calmly as the young hacker nodded mutely as he pressed a few buttons on the computer activating the blue light scanner, she was as expected very nervous especially when said "Tony come and look at this." Stark walked over to Bruce's monitor and said "Wow how is she still alive? No person can handle that much energy coursing through their bodies unless they are the hulk who just gets angrier... Jarvis please send Thor down here we are going to require his assistance." Skye turned her head to one side in a inquisitive manner wondering why they would need the great god of thunder, Bruce looked to her and as if reading her mind replied " We want to test a theory and only Thor can help us with that." Skye sighed not really liking being a lab rat but decided to ask "What kind of test?" Bruce sighed before Tony cut in "I want you to shoot Thor with your red lightning." Skye jumped off the medical table in anger and surprise as she screeched "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Her hand has lightning twitching angrily inside it and Tony gulped as he summoned his Iron man suit and stepped back as she started fuming, Bruce stepped in between the genius playboy philanthropist and the hacker and started pleading with her "Skye please calm down your powers can hurt Tony without his armor on." Skye looked to Bruce with an expressionless face but electricity running up and down her body as she replied "He wants me to shoot Thor! There is only seven people I would rather die than shoot and Thor's one of them!" Her blasting loud voice made Bruce wince as he realized just how murderous she is right now " He is immortal! It won't kill him!" yells Tony making Bruce takes his glasses off and pinch the bridge of his nose as he mumbles "Great Tony now you're on death role."

Skye turns murderously towards Tony as parts of his iron suit begin attaching to him as she raises her fist "HOW ABOUT I SHOOT YOU?! JUST BECAUSE HES IMMORTAL DOESN'T MEAN IT WON'T HURT!" She yells raising her hand full of red electricity and with the berserker rage she is ready to slaughter him and she throws a red lightning bolt straight to his armored chest, Bruce watched as Skye and Tony shot at each other and only Tony seemed to to be sustaining any damage. Fitzsimmons both were begging Skye and Tony to stop backing themselves in a corner with Bruce In front shielding them. Suddenly a voice boomed through the room "BY VALHALLA!" yells Thor closely follow by Ward who immediately saw Skye and spoke causing her to freeze "Skye what are you doing ?!" Her breathing is deep and ragged in rage, she coldly responds "Ask Bruce what happened I will be upstairs talking to Capt or AC , I can't be in the same room with right now"and with that she runs out of the lab leaving Thor to ask "Man of Iron what did you do or more likely say to upset Lady Skye enough to want to kill you?" Ward crossed his arms sending a slight glare towards the billionaire as Stark's face plate lifted up and he responded " I may have suggested that she shoot her red lightning at someone she apparently trusts and refuses to shoot more than me." Ward raises his eyebrow in curiosity he asks " Who?" Knowing that she would outright refuse to hurt anyone out of fear of possibly killing them, but Bruce responded instead of Stark "He wanted Skye to shoot Thor with red lightning since he is the only immortal but Skye said that only seven people in this tower she would rather die than shoot and one of them is Thor... She got extremely rageful when Tony pointed out that she couldn't kill you Thor and started arguing that even if she couldn't necessarily kill you that it would still cause excruciating pain and decided to show Tony that it indeed does hurt even though she controlled her rage till he was safe in his suit." he sighed as he started surveying the damage of the lab.

Ward growled as his berserker rage started boiling over " With all due respect it would probably be best if you keep your words to minimum around Skye because if Thor and I hadn't come down when we did she would've torn your armor in half... trust me I have the berserker rage myself and I saw it in her eyes she felt the need to protect Thor for she trusts him and she was going to at least put you in the hospital if Skye her normal stubborn self hadn't seen two people she would apparently die before shooting enter." Thor rubs his short beard while he holds his hammer in his other hand and says "Tis a strange thing that she counts me as trusted it must be something to do with her kind spirit." Ward smiled as he nodded saying" yes , she sees the good in people and feels the need to protect them even before she had powers she tried to protect everyone on the team ... even me her S.O who is suppose to protect her." Simmons began thinking before she cleared her throat " Thor may i take a blood sample from you? I want to see if she has the same type of DNA as a asgardian such as you." Thor shrugged his shoulders before sitting down on a nearby steel stool and holding his arm out "Certainly... I myself am quite curious as to her origins... take as much blood as you require." Fitz handed Simmons the required instruments and five minutes later Ward and Thor were walking up the stairs in search of Skye.

( That's the chapter let me know if anything confused you and I will try to explain, enjoy and reviews are much appreciated)


	7. Chapter 7

(Previously)

Thor and Ward made their way upstairs in search of Skye.

(Present)

"Wow Capt so when you went against Schmidt and it was like fighting yourself but he was evil just like the Doctor who gave you the super soldier serum said, so if you're good from the start then you will stay good and if you're a bad guy from the beginning then you will be purely evil." exclaimed Skye as she listened as Captain America tried to cheer her up. Steve smiled as he noticed agent ward and Thor entered the room, " Agent Ward ... Thor how's Stark? Skye told me what happened ... when is he ever going to learn to keep that big mouth of his shut?" sighed Steve as he exasperatingly shook his head in dismay making Skye smile. Ward looked around before asking Steve " Do you guys have a gym? Skye has been slacking on her training as of late." He said with a small smile when Skye groaned in protest, "Yes of course we do its actually an entire floor of this tower level six... mind if I tag along and watch what you're teaching her Agent Ward?" said Steve as he started walking over to the elevator, Thor following close behind him as Skye replied " We don't mind " before they all piled into the elevator. When they arrived on the sixth floor Ward was in fitness heaven and Skye immediately said " Hand to hand combat first then punching bag... and I know 50 push ups ten pull ups before we start."she sighed causing Steve and Thor to chuckle at her as she went straight into her usual workout regimen and ten minutes later her and Ward are in the boxing rink.

Skye got into a defensive stance and waited till Ward started throwing punches, she ducked and countered with a block before jumping down and swinging her legs in a half circle kicking her S.O's feet out from under him, he jumped back into a back flip away from her before coming up and looking to where he last saw his rookie but she wasn't there. "What the...Omph" he said before all of a sudden he was on his back with his rookie straddling him with the biggest grin on her face "haha I win" Skye exclaimed crossing her arms but still remaining on top of him as he glared "Rookie using your powers is cheating when you're S.O did of authorize the use of them." he grumbled making Skye smirk triumphantly "Awwww did robot get his pride hurt losing to his own rookie?" she teased patting his head before jumping off of him as he growled and stood up with a stern expression as he towered over her arms crossed "What did you say rook?" his tense demeanor made Steve raise his eyebrow. Skye crossed her arms as she stood up to his playfully angry demeanor as she replied " Robot got his pride hurt ... you can't make me take it back... I totally got you just admit it." Ward scowled before emotionless replying "I don't admit anything... now give me twenty chin ups." Immediately Skye frowned as she whined " That's not fair I already did my chin ups! Grant is this payback for your wounded pride?" Ward raised an eyebrow but remained silent confirming her statement.

"Hmmmm how about you and Steve spar and whoever gets the other on the ground first gets the right to boss me around for today?" Suggests Skye with a smile, making Thor ask " Lady Skye are you sure this is wise... Captain has super strength whereas agent Ward doesn't ." Ward looked to Steve wondering if he was up for a challenge and he was answered with a " If you're up for it son." He whispers into his ear "I will go easy on you but you will owe me a favor." Ward raises his eyebrow and gives a curt nod before saying "Skye out of the rink." Skye and Thor leaned against a nearby wall as they watched the spar... ten minutes in Steve lands flat on her back making Skye yell in shock "NO WAY!" she looked to Ward who had the most mischievous smirk upon his face and Skye groaned as she muttered "this is going to be a long rest of the day." After Grant ordered Skye to do forty chin ups and fifty push ups much to the hackers displeasure, before he could order her to do more she disappeared saying she got a massive headache. She appeared near Colson " Skye are you okay?" she was holding her head before she replied " I have a bad headache ... have any aspirin?" Colson smiled before indicating for her to follow she started following till she groaned out " AC..."Skye starts stumbling around just as Simmons comes out of the elevator.

"Agent Colson Skye's blood results have come in and its simply amazing... her blood is unique on the astronomical level, you see-" she stopped mid step as she sees Skye's pained expression as she collapses to the ground , "Oh Dear Skye! SKYE can you hear me?... JARVIS have Thor and Ward meet us in the lab tell them its a medical situation with Skye... Agent Colson please help me take her to the lab." She wrapped one of the hackers arms around her neck while Colson did the same and together they pulled Skye into the elevator unconscious. In the gym." Agent Ward... Thor your presence has been requested in the lab ... medical situation with Agent Skye." Said JARVIS startling Thor, Grant and Steve, everyone looked to each other in concern before Steve asked the Artificial Intelligence " JARVIS what type of medical situation?" everyone held their breaths hoping she was alright "Agent Skye has collapsed." Replied the AI and faster than light guys were running to the elevator.

( I hope you enjoyed don't worry those who are waiting to discover who Skye's father is don't fear that will be revealed in the next two chapters... please review and thx for reading) :-)


	8. Chapter 8

(Previously)

"Jarvis what type of medical situation?" Everyone held their breaths hoping she was alright "Agent Skye has collapsed." replied the AI and faster than light guys were running to the elevator.

(Present)

The elevator opens and Jemma yells to into lab "Dr. Banner Skye has collapsed ... we need to run a scan she was complaining of a massive headache." As her and Colson drag Skye into the medical area, Banner is at Skye's side instantly and helps put her on the observation table as he asked Jarvis " Jarvis are her vitals stable?" Simmons starts hooking her up to heart monitors as suddenly fast pace steps are heard coming out of the elevator, Ward is by Skye's side in an instant "Simmons what's wrong with her?" Banner moved everyone back as Skye began to shake uncontrollably, Fitz started looking at the scans that Jarvis began taking , Simmons started administering a sedative that didn't seem to be working "Her heart rate is dropping." Exclaimed Bruce in Panic. Thor, Steve and Grant stayed in a corner of the room barely breathing in concern while Colson ran upstairs to contact Director Fury and apprise him of what's happened in the last twenty four hours. Suddenly Simmons exclaimed "She is going into defib... start CPR!" as she grabs the defibrillator prepping it, Bruce touches Skye's neck and immediately retracts it as he growls" The defibrillator won't work and neither will CPR! Her whole body is emanating electricity no one touch her or you will be fried!" Skye is shaking uncontrollably till all of a sudden she stops and her heart monitor flat lines, Simmons has tears in her eyes as she looks to Grant and with sorrow says "There is nothing else we can do... I am sorry." Steve put his hand on Grant's shoulder in a supportive manner but Ward shrugs it off as he fights to control his berserker rage but fails as he punches a nearby wall in fury. Ward marched up to Skye grabbed her hand ignoring the jolt of electricity as he scold "Rookie wake up and fight! You promised that you would obey my orders today well this is a order! No dying on me WAKE UP! That's a order!" he is on the verge of tears as he squeezes her hand tighter, Everyone looks away out of hope when suddenly there's a tiny beep on the heart monitor before all of a sudden a rapid heart beat and Skye groans "Ow!" everyone gasps and Ward embraces her in a bone crushing hug causing her to gasp "Robot ca-can't breathe..." immediately he released her as he whispered "About time you followed my orders Rookie.." he moved away just as everyone swarmed over her. Meanwhile about twelve blocks from Avengers tower a man magically appeared his black shoulder length hair nicely combed, his green and gold outfit shining in the sunlight "Oh wonderful my daughter picked a perfect time to stop transmitting her powers." He mumbles to himself as he looks around and sighs "New York city. Of coarse SHIELD must be involved... don't worry Shakina I am coming for you my daughter." before he disappears.

Skye was in deep thought till Stark and Colson entered and Bruce decided to tell everyone what he suspected " From the scans taken of Skye before her almost death and after I have determined that Skye's autonomy was not meant for the high level electricity running through it from the ummm torture she went through... from what I can understand your body couldn't determine what to do with the electrify and as the amount increased it made a temporary fix in defense of self preservation and made it a energy that could be accessed when in fear or anger. Basically your body used the electricity as a defense mechanism but it was temporary and when your body couldn't stand the temporary fix it had to shut down to make a permanent solution." Everyone was surprised by this information and Stark asked "So now we have to figure out how to activate those powers so then she can shoot someone most likely goldilocks over there so we can determine what level she is." he had pointed to Thor who crossed his arms as Steve said 'Stark stop talking" Stark replied "Its either him or the hulk because Capsicle your shield would just electrocute you.. and i don't think we want the big guy getting shot at." Skye grew annoyed so she grabbed the tablet in Colson hands and started typing before smirking and replying " Actually there is another who can not be killed by the electricity... and Jarvis just confirmed it." Stark looked to her in confusion as to who she could be referring to then it clicked "No! Not me... I am too vital to this team ."

Skye's eyes narrowed into slits as she got off the table and started aggressively approaching Stark "Mr. Stark Thor is just as important as you are... Just like FitzSimmons are just as important as agent Colson and Agent May... each of the avengers are vital to earths defense! Without Thor we have less air power and no one else can control thunder and lightning... without no one would be safe because he is like the protector of the team. The team is like a human body ... Hawkeye being the eyes, Captain would be the heart , Tony you're part of the brain and a arm, Thor is the other arm and a leg, Bruce is the other part of the brain and the back, Widow is the other leg... together you all equal a body but if one of you is harmed the whole body feels the effects. Hawkeye is precision and accuracy, Widow stealth and agility, Capt Strength and leadership, Thor wisdom and flight, Hulk Strength ad brains, and Tony you're mechanics and sharp shifted...if you have me shoot Thor you risk losing an arm and a leg swell as wisdom and flight... do you understand now that everyone is vital?!" Unknown to Skye all the avengers and team were now in the lab and had heard everything she said and Tony walked out of the room in bewilderment as they were completely speechless the first to speak was Steve " Wow, Colson you chose well for the members of your team... Skye no one has ever gotten Stark to shut up before. Tell me is the example you used on him how you see your team..?" Skye's hand switched and she immedi spun around to and released her electricity into the first available thing she saw which was a lamp, once the electricity was shot out she turned around nonchalantly " Yes in our case it would be ward and May the hands and feet, Fitzsimmons the brains and Colson the heart that keeps everyone going a and I am the maker that tells people how to get into computers in missions."she smiled before she look over to Jemma and asked "Before I passed out you send something about my blood being special... care to explain?" She leaned against Grant as Simmons explained " Oh yes.. Yours and Thor's DNA both have almost same characteristics but you have a unique marker that I can't identify... I was hoping Agent Colson would let me go through the 084 database and see if we have one by anyone with that particular DNA marker?" Everyone in the room looked to Colson for his answer he stiffened before replying " Certainly I will arrange for you to have access to them within a hour. BTW Director Fury is on his way over..he will be here first thing in the morning. he wants to recruit you into SHIELD." Both Widow and Hawkeye groaned causing Skye to look to them in concern as she asked "Is something wrong ?" they both shook their heads and walked out of the room, and Skye looked to Bruce "Is it alright for me to be practicing my powers?" Bruce looked over the scans and replied " As long as you have someone WHO can carry you if you pass out again it shouldn't be a problem but I suggest someone who can also take a hit should be watching over you." "I'll do it" replied Steve and Grant at the same time making Skye stifle a giggle at their shocked faces.

"Okay Robot.. Capt meet me at the pool I have a idea... make sure you don't wear something you don't mind getting soaked.'' She said before using her powers and transporting to her bunk in the bus. She got changed into pair of boardshorts and a bikini top and red rash guard that she wore over top before braiding her hair back and transporting herself to the large indoor pool. Ward and Capt are sitting at a couple of lounge chairs talking with a couple sodas in their hands , "Robot where's my soda?" Skye asked as he popped up beside him.. he quickly passed her a diet Pepsi "So what's the idea rookie?" she gulped down half her soda before replying " You keep telling me how i need to learn how to sense my surroundings so I was hoping between you two and widow and hawk you guys could sneak up on me while I'm blindfolded... I will use my power to evade and sneak up on you guys. What do you think?'' Steve raised his eyebrow but before he could respond Widow jumped out from nowhere and tied a blindfold around Skye's eyes before saying " We are in let's begin." Ward grabbed the soda from Skye before widow pushed the hacker unexpectedly into the pool she squealed before splashing up. She came up gasping to air as she growled out " Widow throwing someone into Pool is down right rude." She calmed down and calmly listened to her surroundings suddenly someone was on top of her, he whispered "That's one rookie before dunking her under and disappearing from the pool, she came up aggravatedly and determined as she listened more intently to her surroundings, she moved to the shallow end of the pool when she felt a slight fluctuation in the water but as soon as she Felt it ... it... it was gone.

Skye and one and transported to Barton "Found you Hawkeye." she says with a smirk as she hears him groan as he says " one point for the hacker zero for the hawk." She disappears and is now swimming calmly in the pool but is suddenly dunked by Widow,for twenty minutes they played this game being very strategic with how they pounced on the prey. In the end Skye got Hawkeye twice, Steve three times, Ward once and Widow zero times, Ward got Skye twice, Hawk got her once, Widow got her six times and Steve got her twice. All and all Skye's ability improved greatly and her personality made her some new friends but she still only trusts seven people implicitly. After stopping off at the lab to make sure they didn't need to run any tests till the next morning she went to her room on the eighth floor of the tower and exactly one door down from ward and two doors away from her team went to sleep. It had been decided that Agent Colson's team would be staying at Avengers tower while they got a handle on Skye's powers so in a room on the eighth floor with the Avengers on the ninth floor as always. Skye sleeps it with terrible dreams of a burning Chinese village and people dying all around her... a woman shielding her and quietly saying " Shakina hush... don't you cry I will protect you till I die ... i love you daughter." suddenly fire engulfs the lady and Skye sits up in fright breathing heavily. Meanwhile in the lab Fitzsimmons are just about to head to bed when the computer beeps indicating a match has been found , Simmons clicks the open box and gasps as she reads the name, Fitz looks over her shoulder and instantly faints as she whispers " Oh dear... I have to tell agent Colson." Skye gets up from her bed once her heart rate has stabilized and walks over to the sink in the attached bathroom and splashes water into her face wiping the sweat away, she looks at her electric clock and it reads two am and she is surprised that she had only slept an hour. She looks up at the mirror in front of her as she dried her face and screams at the top of her lungs as she sees a man behind her in a green and gold outfit, she immediately spins round with a lightning ball raised. "Who are you d how did you get in here?!" questioned Skye as she inched closer to the light switches and illuminated the entire room. The man smiled at her reaction and replied " What is it with Midguardians screaming when they see me? Never mind...please calm down I am not here to hurt you." Suddenly Grant was banging on Skye's door " Skye! Skye are you okay?". Outside Skye's door Gant awaits an answer from his girlfriend with his poised to grab the pistol from behind his shirt, suddenly May and Colson are both running out of their rooms guns drawn as May asked " What's the situation?" Grant tenses as he explains " Skye is not responding after she screamed its been silent." Inside Skye is very weary with this new guy and asks " What do you want and I repeat my former question how did you get in here ?!" The man smirked and disappeared to only reappear right beside her and say "Shakina i am here to take you home my daughter." she stepped back and shot the man in his arm as she began to worry " Look I don't know who you are and I don't believe you because I gave no parents ... if u step any closer I will kill you." Outside the door Colson loses his patience and says " Skye we are coming in !" Ward kicks open the door as all three of them swarm in only to see Skye with. Ball of lightning targeted at, " No ... it can't be!" say may in disbelief as Agent Colson growls " LOKI"

( he he yes I know I am evil and truly a great twister of my stories ... let me know what you think and reviews are always appreciated)


	9. Chapter 9

(Previously)

Ward kicks open the door as all three of them swarm in only to see Skye with a ball of lightning targeted at, "No!... it can't be !" Says May in disbelief as Agent Colson growls " LOKI"

(Present)

Skye's head snapped to Agent Colson and asked " Loki?! As in the one who destroyed New York!" she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach and edged closer to Grant, " What do you want Loki?!" growled Colson. Loki folded his hands together behind his back as she he approached Skye " I am here to retrieve someone that doesn't belong here." Skye zapped him again causing him to clutch his stinging left shoulder as she hissed " I said Stay away from me!" Loki smiled at his daughters audacity to shoot him as he replied " This power is not what you should have ... it as though your body went through great electrical shock and was forced to adapt it into your powers. Very peculiar indeed I must have a sample of your blood to see what has transpired here." Skye saw his shift in stance and immediately attempted to throw up a electricity shield around her team but suddenly he was on top of her and they were suddenly playing disappear and evade with her disappearing and him finding her till finally Skye cornered him and shot him with green electricity as she yelled "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" suddenly Loki raised his hand ready to throw her back but May , Grant and Colson all started shooting at him, Skye froze as he sliced a small cut into her arm and collected a small amount of the blood before whispering "I will return Shakina." Before he disappeared. Suddenly Avengers were at Skye's room weapons drawn " What in furies name happened in here?" Says Steve as he sees the state of the hackers room, "Skye are you okay ?...your bleeding " says Bruce as he entered the room to check her arm. "Lady Skye who in mid guard would have cause to harm you?" Asks Thor, Widow and Hawk survey the room and ask " Colson who attacked and why did each of you use a whole mag and there is no body?!" Skye was frozen in shock as Colson came out of his shock " Loki was here... he wants Skye for some reason unknown... our weapons had little effect on him and Skye seemed to be the only one to get a good hit him and he was only talking to her. Jarvis needs to lock down the building!" He declared in pacing anger.

Everyone gasped at the name of the psycho as Thor growled " Impossible My brother is dead I saw it with my own eyes! Besides what could Lady Skye have that Loki would want?" he says rubbing his chin in thought as Simmons cleared her throat as she and Fitz walked in " I think I may have an answer to that sir... Skye look at the report.'" Simmons handed Skye a file and gulped as the hacker started reading it, Skye's hands started trembling before a single tear escaped "no... this can't be!" She said in a shaky voice making Grant look over her shoulder and growl in shock " You've got to be kidding me! Your Loki's daughter!" he said stepping back and suddenly the room was extremely quiet everyone staring at Skye in shock, some with their jaws open making her nervously look around as she bit her lip. Skye is afraid to move so she decides to speak "Great I am an ego maniacs daughter... ugh could this week get any worse?" she plops down on her bed and covers her face with her hands in utter dismay, but jumps up when Thor's laughter startled her "Haha this is most wonderful news!"everyone turned to him in confusion as May asks "Ummm.. How so?"

"She is my brothers daughter there for she is royalty to two worlds... and she is my niece ... I have always wanted a little sister... niece is close enough." Replied Skye with a massive grin, Skye smiled at his friendly ness and directed her attention to Bruce who finished bandaging her arm " Thank you Bruce." Steve steps up "Don't get too worried Skye between your powers and ours Loki won't be able to bother you... right guys?" He says looking to the rest of his team who nodded immediately offering their support, Agent Colson smiled before saying " Okay Steve, Thor, Bruce, Stark, May and Fitzsimmons I need to speak with you... Skye can you coordinate with Jarvis and get a APB out on Loki so we can see where he is hiding Natasha, Clint, Ward-" but he was cut off "We will stay with Skye and help anyway we can." replied Clint crossing his arms showing he wasn't leaving so Colson nodded and everyone went with who they are assigned to . Skye was quiet as she walked to her backpack and pulled out her laptop and sat on the bed, Clint and Natasha went to get Skye, Ward and themselves some coffee and get changed out of their night clothes. Skye looked up from her laptop to Grant and with a smile patted the spot on the bed beside her " Come on Robot you're making me lose concentration." He sighed and sat on the bed beside her reloading his gun as entertainment, Skye groaned in frustration as she looked to Grant and said " I need some of my tech from the bus... be back in three minutes." she informed him and seconds later she disappeared.

Skye arrived at the bus and started grabbing various cords and gadgets " Hmmm I should probably change." she said to herself four minutes later she transported back to her room. " You said three minutes ... its been five minutes. Rookie we got to work on your timing." says Ward with a smile but her response was just a shrug of the shoulders as she connected the various gadgets before putting on what appears to be a Bluetooth followed by typing a few keys and saying into the Bluetooth "Jarvis can you hear me?" The AI responds and Skye smiles as she begins typing " Jarvis I need you to pull up all traffic cameras while I work on cell phones and internal building cameras, let's run his photo against against everyone in New York." she furrows her eyebrows as she begins typing rapidly till she groans " Yes Jarvis I am well aware of how long this will take... yes I know that we are going to have to hack into some surveillance systems... Jarvis I can hack into that grade of encryption in less than ten minutes it won't take hours." Ward smiles at the irony that a hacker is arguing with a AI that is basically a large computer and there's a knock at the door before Clint and Natasha entered with Coffee and a tray of various pastries, Skye saw the coffee and lunged for it. "Mmmmmm" she says as the hot coffee slides down her throat, as she goes back to typing. Meanwhile Colson and the remaining team and Avengers sit down in the greeting room, "Okay so now that Loki is on earth and Skye's his daughter what should we do ?" Asked Fitz and everyone looked to Colson "Thor can Asgard be helpful in this matter? I don't like that Skye's father is a mass murder and is intent on keeping her with him... she is far too kind and doesn't need his influence to destroy her." May , Thor and Steve nodded as Thor replied "As much as I wish Asgard could help... until Loki is found there is nothing that can be done by Asgard... but I offer what help I can for Lady Skye." Everyone was quiet till May said "Fury isn't going to like this... you don't think he will try to hide her away?" She asks looking to Colson with a hint of concern making Steve look to her in confusion " What do you mean Agent May?"

"Basically Agent May is saying that because of Skye's parentage especially since her father destroyed New York... he will basically see her a threat and especially now since she has powers... Director Fury will possibly want her someone secure and if that's the case she will be miserable." Sighed Colson making Thor frown and reply " Lady Skye may not be known as of yet but... she is the princess of the Frost giants and princess of Asgard therefore she can not be forced to go anywhere she does not wish to..." May shrugged as she replied " In all honesty we don't know how Director Fury may react... he may react like he has for Thor and let her remain in shield but kept close or he may want to put her somewhere similar to the fridge or he might take her off our team and have her working close to him for insurances." FitzSimmons looked worryingly to each other not really liking any of the options and Simmons spoke " To be perfectly honest sir none of those options are really that adequate to what we :-) use to..." Bruce had remained quiet till now but now it was time for his two sense " Not to mention that she only trusts seven of us implicitly..." Colson rubbed his chin in thought as he asked " which is our team and who?" Tony decided to speak up " You, Agent May, FitzSimmons, Bruce, Thor and Capt... Agent Ward being her boyfriend and all is not on the list because he is on a different level from everyone else." Steve raised his eyebrow and said " I thought he was her Supervising officer?" May smirked as she crossed her arms and nonchalantly replied " He is but she has always meant more to him then that... out of all the people she could of told about the torture the only two logical would be Colson or Ward... you know Father figure and significant other type thing." Thor nodded his head in agreement as Colson spoke " I have to alert Director Fury to these recent events ... thank god its nearly three am I will get voice mail and not have to have my ears go deaf from his most likely unhappy yelling... can one of you guys check on Skye's progress?" Bruce, Steve and Thor looked between each other trying to determine who should go but Thor suddenly spoke " I must return Asgard and consult Heimdal and my father I shall return by mid morning." He said before walking out of the building Bruce and Capt nodded before Bruce replied " We can both go and check on Skye ... maybe there is something we can help with... I am actually quite surprised how well she shot at Loki he must of really scared her or got her mad." Stever cut in "Or both... this is Loki we are talking about." Both Avengers nodded and went for the elevator leaving May, Stark, and Fitzsimmons in deep thought.

"So Skye how did Loki present himself because you screamed like the devil was attacking you..." asked Clint as he sharpened one of his arrows, Skye continued typing as she told them every word he said and every move he made making them smile at how much detail she remembered when Bruce and Steve knocked on the door before entering, Steve spoke " Agent Colson sent us to check on your progress." Bruce cut in " Also Thor has gone to Asgard he should return soon... Agent Colson is also apprising Director Fury of the situation." Grant, Clint and Natasha all turned into robots with no emotion as Skye sighed "Nothing yet and to be honest I don't think we will... he used his illusions ... powers so to speak to get in here... " she trailed off as a thought came to her and Grant looked at her with concern" Skye ..?" she suddenly smiled and exclaimed "THATS IT!" her loud voice made everyone tense and look to her wondering what she figured out, she closes her eyes and disappears momentarily before she reappears and with a huge smile says " We need to get to the lab ... I think I just came up with a way to track loki!" She grabs Ward and Bruce and the three of them disappear leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha to use the elevator , when they arrived Ward and Skye were arguing. "Skye that's dangerous!" "No its not I just have to be monitored! I can use my powers to locate him just as he did me! Fight fire with fire!" She yelled crossing her arms and Steve cleared his throat to get their attention to which he looked to Bruce " What's the possibilities of something going wrong with what Skye is suggesting?" Bruce took his glasses off and cleaned them with his lab coat as he replied " The only dangerous part is that in order to do it she has to have nothing else on her mind and to do that we need to inject her with a small sedative making her weak if Loki suddenly decides to reappear again." Skye was lost in thought till she said " The only other way would be for me to use my powers constantly till Jarvis can distinguish them from anything else and look for that particular energy marker... either way I will be weaker but the second option leaves me exposed to Shield if they ever decide I am a threat ... I would be giving them a method to track me... which is it?" Steve, Clint and Natasha all simultaneously replied " option number one ... Bruce get the sedative." Ward raised an eyebrow but reassured " Don't worry you won't be alone if he decides to visit again." he gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before leading her over to the observation table where she sighed and spoke " I might be under for a couple hours depending on how much he is moving around." Everyone nodded as she hissed when Bruce injected her, her eyes slowly closed as her breathing evened out.

( that's chapter nine.. for those of you wondering about my story Unknown I am taking a slight break on it because this story I have had more inspiration for as of late... please review.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Previously)

Everyone nodded as she hissed when Bruce injected her, her eyes slowly closed as her breathing evened out.

(Present)

Skye searches as her mind follows small footprints through New York city, every time she gets close the footprints changes positions. Everyone stares intently at Skye's lying form for two hours till all of a sudden she begins to struggle as her face scrunches in turmoil, in Skye's mind she is in a lab and as she turns she sees a man looking into a microscope. Loki looks up and she gasps and retraces her steps. Grant is growing concerned but suddenly Skye bolts up from her sleep into a sitting position making everyone jump to their feet. She looks around before saying "I found him... but we won't get there in time."Natasha hands her a bottle of water to which Skye drinks down greedily before Steve asked " Where is Loki?'' Skye unknowingly tensed before replying " A lab in downtown Manhattan running my blood... he will be gone in minutes ... but we don't have to chase my biological father around... he will come to me because he will want to know what happened to cause my powers. I also have a ton of questions that need answers." she covered her mouth as she yawned making Bruce look at her and ask the AI " Jarvis run a scan on Skye's energy level." rays consume the hacker and Bruce looks at the results before saying "Skye your energy levels are low... I am giving you doctors orders to sleep for at least four no five hours immediately... Agent Ward can you make sure-?" Ward stood up and responded "Of course... come on Skye."

" Erg... but I have stuff to do and no offense Robot but I don't need a babysitter." groaned Skye as she slipped off the observation table as she moved past everyone but Steve stepped in front of her and implored "Skye please you need your strength and you won't be missing anything." she crossed her arms before finally pinching the bridge of her nose and with a exasperated sigh " Grrr. Fine... come on robot you can guard my door." she gave him a small smirk as she entered the elevator and Ward rolled his eyes as he marched into the elevator. When they arrived at Skye's room she became very fidgety and finally asked " Ward can you read to me? I can't shut my brain off ... therefore can't go to sleep." Grant looked over to her from his seat by the nearby desk with a raised eyebrow but suddenly smiled as she gave him the puppy eyes saying "pleaseeeeee?" He sighed in defeat as he replied "Fine but only if you close your eyes and don't interrupt... hunger games or Shakespeare?" he asks holding the two books in question up, " Hunger games duh... come read beside me." She replied with an angelic smile patting the empty space of her bed, he followed her orders and four chapters and at six twenty am she was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. Four hours later Ward received a text from Natasha saying Director Fury is ten minutes out making him sigh as he got off the bed careful not to disturb his girl friend as he wrote a note telling Skye to go up stairs when she awoke before slipping out her down and heading up stairs to greet Director Fury when he arrives.

Ward exited the elevator on the helo pad level and stood beside Agent May who was beside Agent Colson and beside him was each of the Avengers, suddenly a helicopter landed and five agents exited and the Director stepped off as well " Colson we have a lot to talk about, Agent May, Barton, Ward, Romanoff ... Stark, Dr. Banner, Rogers...Fitz Simmons I must speak to Agent Colson alone ... these are my agents please keep them entertained" said the Director before walking straight into Starks office and starting a long conversation with Agent Colson. After two games of chess with Steve waiting Ward was about to go check up on Skye when suddenly the office door opened and Agent Colson's raised voice broke the silence "Director please reconsider! Skye is not in anyway a threat!" he follows a determined Nick Fury out of the office as the director replied "She is the daughter of a psychopathic mass murder! She has had her powers for forty eight hours and has no way learned to control them! Skye is removed from your team effective immediately, if and when I determine that she is not a threat I will think about discussing this further." he says sending Colson a warning one eye glare , May bit her lip and cut in " If I may ... Director Fury , Skye is not a threat she is a valuable asset... a excellent hacker and eventually a excellent fighter." Director Fury raised a eyebrow but replied " Your information has been noted Agent May but my mind is unchanged... her powers make her to high a risk to simply ignore. Agent Micah please take Agent Johnson and Agent Mitchell and retrieve Skye nicely ... if she resists cuff her." The three agents in question nod and start heading towards the elevator " Sir.." says Steve but Ward cut in " With all due respect Director... Skye doesn't trust people easily and you sending agents to get her will activate her powers which I would not recommend... taking her away from this team will make her turn to her father and as we all know wouldn't be good." his hands are closing to fists as he fights to keep impassive. Suddenly the elevator dings and a smiling hacker exits " Hey AC... sorry I missed welcoming the director." Everyone is quiet till Nick Fury nods to the agents now behind Skye who immediately surrounded her and Agent Micah spoke " Ms. Skye you have to come with us." Skye looked to them in concern before she looked to Grant and hesitantly asked " Ward... what's going on?" He growled " They want to take you Skye."

( there's the chapter... please review and make suggestions )


	11. Chapter 11 Protect

Hi all I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following my story so far and for those leaving encouraging reviews, here is chapter eleven and please reviews and suggestions about this fan fiction are much appreciated. Enjoy

(Previously)

" Ward ... what's going on?" He growled " They want to take you Skye."

(Present )

Skye side stepped the agent behind her and in horror exclaimed "What?! Why?!" Director Fury stepped towards her and said "Look you're the daughter of Loki ... this is not personal but i necessary precaution. If you come with us willingly we can have you back with a trusted SHIELD team in twelve to eighteen months." his reassurances just made Skye look to Grant in despair as she attempts to maneuver as far away from the director and his agents. " A year! Maybe a year and a half! No... no... no you can't make me go with you ! AC!" she looks to Agent Colson desperately with a plea for help. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff looked to each other communicating through eye site before Tony angrily stepped forward " Fury ...Skye was subjected to torture less than two days ago you are scaring her." Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying " This is wasting time! Agent Micah." Agent Micah grabbed Skye's arm and immediately the hacker began to fight back. " Leave me alone!" she sent a small electricity zap at the females agents arm as a warning as she backed up towards the nearest wall, Fury speaks into his com "Alpha and Fox trot teams requesting assistance."

Both Widow and Hawk tense up and look to May, Grant and Colson and Agent Colson spoke up " Director Fury this is not necessary... Sir you're just making her activate her powers in fear! Last time that happened was with her captures and she killed two dozen men by frying them with electricity... she can hurt your agents make them stand down!" Suddenly two fully armed level eight specialist teams entered making Skye go into preservation mode, she yelled " Ward! Bruce! make them stop! Please!" The armed specialist teams advanced on Skye and in desperation made a electricity whip and sent it at the agents attempting to surround her and Dr. banner intervene " Sir... Stop your getting her to the point of berserker rage!" The agents reacted on instinct and started shooting at her, she threw up a electrical field protecting her as she curled up into a ball leaning against the wall as she began to cry " I don't want to go... I don't want to leave the only family I have known... stop!" she cried out. Making Romanoff and Clint react immediately as they began fighting the specialist off, Ward and May joined in surprising the Director but he remained impassive as he watched how careful the four agents were with fighting his agents.

Skye is at a loss of what to do on of hand she doesn't want to hurt anyone but on the other hand there is no way she was going to let them take her from the team without a fight ,she sends short electric strikes at various specialist till she finally whispers " Heimdal please I need Thor's help." Finally Steve finally finds his shield and sends it at the specialists weapons making them fly through the air, Iron Man appeared out of nowhere and stands in front of the field, as does Dr. Banner, the fighting is at its peak when a swooshing sound and a loud voice boomed through the room "Put Down your weapons or I swear I will kill you for attempting to harm my niece!" Says Thor hammer raised and sincerity in his features making the specialists freeze in place and look to the Director for orders who growled and with a glare spoke " Stand Down ... Rogers ... Stark what the _ is going on?!" Starks helmet went up and he replied " You're not taking Skye anywhere." With a duh type tone before Fury turned to Hawk and widow and with a angry voice asked " Barton... Romanoff just what do you two think you're doing disarming my Agents?!" Clint looked to Natasha before replying " Sir with all due respect we won't let you take Skye from the only people she sees as family and return her as a cold assassins like you did with me ." Fury raised an eyebrow and spoke" What did a hacker do to gain your support... the support of all of you ?" Steve stepped up and crossed his arms "We know her loyalty ...we like her and Sir you making her cry is upsetting us all especially her closer friends."

Grant and Bruce walked over to the field and watches as Skye continues to cry in her scrunched up position fearing the outside world, Grant looked to the director and with gritted teeth said " Sir with respect... youre messin wit the wrong person! Loki may be her father but she just found that out less the twelve hours ago ... you're scaring the one person who can track Loki at any time." Fury look taken back that she could track her own father and looked Colson " Is this true Colson?" But banner cut in " Yes sir she has lots of Loki's powers and Is the only one who can track him, four hours ago he was at a lab in midtown Manhattan. The tracking and fight drained her so she went to get some rest and that's where she had been till coming up in the elevator." he said rolling up his sleeves, Thor marched up to the Director and said " You are quite foolish Director for threatening a princess of both Asgard and Jotunheim, she already informed you she didn't want to go with you and and she begged you to leave her be but yet you ignored her wishes and that has made me in one of my most sour moods ... I suggest you leave and Son of Could shall stay in contact with you about my brother." Thor's hammer is pointing to the helipad and hesitantly the Director looks to Skye and with a heavy sigh replies " Everyone let's go ... Agent Colson I expect to be in the loop and I will be back in two days... try to convince her to work for SHIELD." And with that the Director and his agents left making everyone sigh in relief and looked to Skye who was still on the ground cowering.

"Skye... Skye honey they are gone." Says Grant with a gentle voice and puts his hand to the field but can't pass through but is pleasantly surprised that he isn't shocked. May was at Ward's side and she crunched down to be at eye level with the hacker and with a reassuring voice spoke " Skye... you're okay and can come out." Skye remained in her defensive ball and mumbled through her tears " Go away ... I am not going anywhere." Bruce observed Skye's demeanor and sighed " She s literally scared to death ... she is still in the memory of the specialists trying to take her and there is nothing we can do till this Electricity field is down." Grant looked at how scared his girl friend is and begs " Skye let me in... I promise no one will ever take you away from us, Rookie listen to me everyone protected you and Thor some how arrived in time to help." When Skye heard "Rookie" she looked up and towards the field to see everyone she trusted looking at her in concern just beyond field. She spoke " He came because I called him, Robot please tell me My powers didn't kill anyone." Grants smiles at her selflessness and replies " No darling the worst you did was stun them... let me in ?" Skye looked around then looked to Tony " Stark... where did the director go? And why are you in your suit? ahhh I didn't shoot at you did I ?" Stark smiled before nodding a 'no' and capt stepped closer to the field " Skye... we made the director leave we were knocking them out till Thor came in and threatened to fry them all for upsetting his niece ." he said putting his shield against the wall and Skye looked to her uncle and mouthed a 'Thank You' to him before she looked to everyone else and she closed her eyes and the field dissipated and immediately Grant had his arms around her in a hug. Skye was stiff but soon relaxed before she had Steve help her to her feet as she looked to Agent Colson and with a murderous voice said " AC. If I see that pirate again I will shoot him personally and no one will stop me... I hate your director and I am beginning to hate SHIELD , Thor can we talk down stairs?" her voice turned gentle when she addressed her uncle and he nodded attaching his hammer to his belt and saying " Of course." Skye looked to Widow and Hawk and with a shy smile said " Thank you for intervening on my behalf it means a lot." Widow gives a slight smile " No problem... no way are we letting them turn you into an emotionless soldier... you have ideals that make you special and worth protecting."

Agent Colson stepped forward ready to speak but Skye held her hand up and said " I really don't want to hear anything to do with the Pirate you call a director, Shield or my father." Colson sighed in defeat as he nodded in understanding as Skye walked along side her uncle to the elevator and going down to the gym. Skye sat down against the nearest wall and Thor joined her and asked " Are you well lady Skye?" his concern was evident on his face and Skye couldn't resist laughing at how he refers to her " Thor just call me Skye or niece no need for titles... please?" The god of thunder chuckles and replies " Certainly niece ... now what did you want to talk about?" Skye's smile disappeared and with a heavy sigh she asks " How do you do it ?" Thor furrows his brows in confusion and asks " To what are you referring?" Skye's knees come up to her chest and she puts her arms over them and leans her chin atop her arms and groaned " How do you put up with people constantly comparing you to your brother? Always judging you by Loki's misdeeds and actions... don't you find it trying your patience?" Thor put an arm around her shoulder in a type of side hug as he said " Haha my niece you are already talking as a asgardian and yes I find it quite trying of my patience but I just remember a saying my mother told me. Don't let someone tell you you're someone you're not. Niece don't let people put you down just because you had the misfortune of being the daughter of someone as foolish as my brother, and if it continues to trouble you and fools question you ... you could always you the excuse that I am your uncle and you are more like me than Loki." He has a huge grin upon his face and Skye says " Thanks Thor ... I feel alot better ... now what to do with my father?"


	12. Chapter 12

(Previously)

He has a huge grin upon his face and Skye says "Thanks Thor... I feel a lot better... now what to do with my father?"

(Present )

" Loki is wanted for crimes against both Midgard and Asgard I don't know what to do with my brother... Heimdal says my father has fallen into the odinsleep and since I had no wish to be king Loki appeared and has been running Asgard actually quite well much to everyone's astonishment." Replied Thor with a bewildered tone and Skye looked to him in shock and said " So my father is ruler of Asgard?! Uncle this can not be allowed to happen! You're the rightful heir to that throne and he is the rightful heir to the jotunheim throne... Uncle we must talk to Loki before Shield gets involved." Thor looks to Skye as a glint appears in her eyes " Have a plan my niece?" he says with a mischievous smile as Skye stands up and pulls Thor up with her as she asked " I assume you have clothing suitable for going out among New York without getting unwanted attention ?" Thor crosses his arms and replies " Of course, now i wish to have words with my brother." Skye smirked and said "I have a plan all you have to do is get changed and meet me in the lab." Thor nods before calling after her as she begins to walk away " Won't son of Coul be against seeing my brother ?" Skye waves his concern off " I will handle it meet you in the lab at ten minutes ." Thor nodded albeit reluctantly as Skye disappeared from the room.

Skye ran past the main gym room and peaked her head in and said " I am going out... be back later!" And disappears leaving Steve, May, Natasha and Clint to look at each other quiz fully before Clint asked " Is she even allowed to go out?" May's fist clenched " No, no she's not allowed." Steve crossed his arms and said ". Its dangerous for someone as young as her to be walking around New York by herself ,do you have any idea how many possible things can go wrong?" Natasha pulled her hair into a ponytail as she said " I'd be more worried about how much damage she can cause if someone gets her into Berserker rage then what anyone can do to her when she has her powers." Clint sighs " Good point someone has to stop her from going out... Capt that's you." he says pointing to Steve who froze in surprise before he groaned " Right because I am a super soldier and can take a hit... fine but you all are my back up." They all chuckle before walking out of the room and towards the elevator, while Skye pranced into Tony's office where he and Colson were talking " Hey AC. Hmmmm should I call you Tony? Stark? Or Iron Man?" She says looking to the playboy philanthropist who smiled and replied " Call me Tony" The hacker nodded and then looked to Agent Colson " I am going out... I won't be alone and don't try track my phone its encryption is higher than Jarvis's highest firewall... don't worry I won't be causing trouble." Colson stands up " Skye I can't allow you to leave without some type of Shield escort." Skye ignored him " Thanks for helping with the pirate Tony... and No AC I am not getting babysat ." Tony chuckles at Colson's stunned face before the hacker disappeared and Colson groaned "She is a lot like you Stark... a lot indeed."

Skye appears in front of Grants door and knocks as she doesn't want to intrude on her boyfriends privacy by just appearing in there , moments later a voice carries from the " Who is it?" And she replies " It's me robot." Seconds later the door opens and Grant stands there in a pair of jeans hair wet and no shirt on and immediately moved to the side to let her in " Skye come in." she smiled as he closed the door behind her. He went over to one of the drawers and put on a black form fitting shirt before asking "Skye are you okay? You crying not twenty minutes ago made me want to punch the director in the teeth... you have no idea how relieved I was when Thor came in and threatened everyone with their lives and was starting to turn green which wouldn't of been good for the specialist ." Skye looked at the clock and saw she had enough time for a quick conversation she sat on his bed and responded "I am okay ... I refused to hurt anyone so I had a choice between the Berserker Rage and the emotional sadness of possibly losing what I see as my family... I didn't mean to worry you but I was so scared that I called to Heimdal on Asgard and asked him to send Thor ... if he hadn't come when he did I don't know what i would've done." a silent tear slid down Skye's cheek and Grants thumb was there automatically wiping it away.

Skye bottled up her emotions as quickly as she let them show and with a quiet sigh Grant spoke " Skye darling you always do whats right no matter what." Skye smiles and embraces him as she whispers " I love you Grant." he wraps his arms around her and whispered "I love you too baby... don't ever forget that." he kisses her forehead and after a few moments of comfortable silence Skye says " I am going around the city... I need to clear my head ... I won't be gone long and don't worry I am going with someone I trust ." she says giving him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing making Grant growl " Skye...!" he runs his hand through his hair before talking " Jarvis is Skye in the building still?" The AI replies " Ms. Skye is currently in the lab with Thor, Dr. Banner, FitzSimmons and Captain Rogers is on his way there now sir." Grant has his boots on and is out the door faster than light as he gets to the elevator and hits the number for the lab. Down in the lab Thor and Bruce are talking when Skye appears with a smile on her face she greeted " hi Bruce... fitz... Simmons." Bruce gave her a small smile as a greeting before saying " Thor tells me you're going around New York... isn't it a little dangerous for that?" Skye snorts and says " Thor is the God of lightning and thunder and I unfortunately have Loki's magic type powers that's like asking if someone other than Thor can fight Hulk and Survive... but as a precaution if we aren't back in exactly five hours use this and it will give you an exact estimate on my location." she passes Bruce the Pin drive just as Steve and Grant come in Skye puts a hand on Thor's shoulder and together they both disappear.

Steve groans "Where did she go now ... Jarvis?" Grant walks over to Bruce and asks " What's on the pin drive?" "Skye is no longer in the building sir." Responded Jarvis and Bruce shook his head " Its a precaution if they aren't back in five hours." Grant and Steve looked at each other in annoyance before saying " Colson isn't going to be happy... I am setting my watch to alert me in four hours and fifty five minutes." said ward as Steve said " Skye is very clever let's wait a couple hours till we start getting concerned." Skye and Thor begin walking through the streets of lower Manhattan and while doing so they talked about Thor's parents, Loki being a frost giant, Jane Foster, battle of new York, what its like living with the Avengers, by the time Skye had located her father it was coming up on four hours being out. " Thor he is in public we can't talk to him when he's in the diner ... I will go inside wait for me here." She says coming out of an alley near the subway, Skye enters the diner and spots her father grumbling over the fact that Cheese Burgers are peasant food at best which made her smile as she made her way over to his booth, surprisingly he was dressed in earth style clothes. " Hello Dad," she says as she sits down across from him and he smirks as he wipes off his cheesy hands and replies "Ahh. My daughter how lovely it is to see you again." Skye rolled her eyes and said " We need to talk Loki... like now its important. Meet me outside when you're finished eating."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as she walked out of the diner and naturally his curiosity had been peaked so he paid for his food before walking out of the diner and spotting his daughter as well as " Brother... daughter why have you brought him here?" Skye shrugged before replying " He is my uncle for one, he doesn't want to kill you , and three I barely know you and until I can trust you he is coming along with us." Loki gave a slight smirk as they began walking and Thor said " Brother when were you planning on telling me of your ascension to the throne ? Or that you are far from dead?" Loki turns into a alley and says " Well brother you believed I died honorably and I didn't want to surprise you in fact if Shakina here didn't call out to me in her mind yesterday I wouldn't of revealed my self . Speaking of which daughter you must tell me of your torture..." Skye groans in the 'not again' type thought as she says " Fine but first we must get out of the open I am sensing that we are being followed." Thor and Loki look to each other before Loki asks " Shakina how can you be certain?" Skye rolled her eyes and replied " Skye... my name is Skye ... and secondly because in the forty eight hours I have had my powers thirty of them i have spent using or practicing evading and detecting by the Avengers or my S.O . Three guys in black leather coats have been following us since we left the diner... we need to get out of this alley." Thor looks behind Skye to the entrance of the alley and exclaims " Too late for that... niece behind us now." Skye is about to protest when her wrist is grabbed by her father and pulled behind him as he happily asks " Is there something we can help you three gentlemen with?" with a smile upon his face as he watches Thor with the corner of his eye slowly and secretly sumon Mjolnir .

" actually there is something... blondy can walk away and you and the cute Brunette can come with us." Says the tall muscular guy with a large dagger tattoo parallel to his fore arm, Skye smirked as she stepped up from behind them and with gorgeous smile spoke " Firstly you don't call a lady cute before you introduce yourselves... were you raised in a barn or something?" her hands are now on her hips as she continues " Secondly who do you think you are that we are just going to follow you three? You're clearly outmatched ... Thirdly don't call my friend Blondy he really hates it. Now that we sorted that out you may now fix the lapses in your manners." The three men crossed their arms and Thor and Loki looked to Skye with admiration before the leader of the three spoke " Very Well... I am called Backslash, he is Murderous Mark and he is killing Kyle... you are completely surrounded and we are the Protectors you met Kathos a couple days ago. Now Skye and Loki surrender and you won't be harmed." Skye's arms crossed as her eyes narrowed at the leader " You work with Kathos?!" Loki is confused and whispers to Thor " Who is this Kathos and what does he have to do with my daughter ?" Thor shrugged as Backslash responded " Of course ...I was going to help him handle you but those idiot Avengers got in the way." Skye looked to Thor and whispered " you have ten targets on your right, he has fifteen to the left I have the middle." Thor looked to the men and said " It would be very unwise to remain in our presence any further and you have my word that no harm will come to you." The men laugh and forty people come out of the surrounding wood work and Suddenly Mjolinor landed in Thor's hand and Skye smirks while saying " Looks like we have to do this the hard way."

( You know the drill R and R and thanks for reading)


	13. Chapter 13

(Previously)

Skye smirks " Looks like we are going to do this the hard way."

(Present)

Loki and Skye both disappear and reappear on top of their prospective targets, Loki pulls out a knife but its shocked out of his hand when Skye growls " No killing!" She jumps into the air and kicks three guys in the face sending them to the ground clutching their faces, Loki rolls his eyes and uses his powers to get the jump on people . Thor was knocking people out with a blow from his hammer, Skye was having fun as she disappeared and reappeared behind another target and sent a whip of electricity at one guys leg making him howl in pain as he attempted to balance on one leg and punch at her she ducked grabbed the back of His neck and shocked him to unconsciousness . Loki and Thor occasionally look to Skye and smile as she astonished the men going against her , the fight continued for about ten minutes till Backslash sneaked up on Skye and stabbed a knife into her shoulder making her cry out. Loki and Thor both spun around as they heard Skye cry out in pain , they see a knife in Skye's left upper shoulder but what s does next surprises them both " ENOUGH!" Red Electricity burst forth from her hands and hits everyone in the alley excluding herself and the two of them.

Skye groaned as she saw blood spill from her shoulder , Thor and Loki both rush over to her "SKYE!" she looked at the men unconscious on the floor and with an idea coming to her she smirked " Father how many people can you transport at once?" He shrugged " If I have the coordinates I can send up to twenty people per a minute, daughter what are you thinking?" She holds her weakened shoulder " These people are part of the group that had me tortured and gave me my electricity, we need to interrogate a few of them but the rest have to be locked up ...can you help me transport them to the Avengers tower ?" Loki smiled "Certainly but first we must bind them. Brother?" He looked over to Thor only to see that in a obscenely short amount time his brother had managed to tie up the forty men, Skye spoke pain evident in her voice " I will transport Thor, those six and myself ... I will call to you when i am out of the tower again." Loki nods in understanding before Thor disappears followed by Backslash and five other men and Loki says " Daughter please hurry you need medical attention." She smiles before disappearing.

Two minutes earlier at Avengers tower everyone is gathered in the living room discussing that Skye has five minutes to return before they start searching for her when all of a sudden Thor appears making everyone jump into standing positions " Thor where is Skye?" Asks Colson and he replies " She is coming we were attacked ." Just then Backslash still unconscious is thrown into the room suddenly unconscious men are thrown into the room at various Agent and Avengers feet and May asks " Who are these people?!" Her questioned is answered when Skye appears behind them clutching the knife still in her shoulder and says "They attacked us and they are also involved with the people who kidnapped me in the first place." Everyone gasps as they see her shoulder and the blood pouring from it " Oh My God Skye you're injured!" Says Grant rushing to her side , Simmons and Bruce are on her injured side and are fussing over the wound "It seems to have imbedded itself in the only possible spot that wouldn't cause extensive damage." Observes Simmons as Skye hisses when she absent mindedly touched the back of her shoulder, " We should take her to the lab to extract the knife." Says Bruce he pulls her gently up starting towards the elevator when she stopped and pointed to Backslash saying "He seems to be the leader... when he's awake I want to talk to him... the rest I don't care about." Ward helped escort Skye to the infirmary.

Colson looks to Thor and says " What exactly happened? May find a place to put all these men tell we know exactly what happened." Agent May nodded and Steve, Widow, Hawk, Tony and herself started pulling bodies out. Thor sighed " Son of Col it is very hard to explain but I would prefer we make sure that my niece is okay." Colson nodded and they both headed for the elevator that was now empty. Down in the lab Skye is groaning as Simmons cuts off Skye's shirts shoulder and peels off the blood soaked fabric, and Skye leans into Ward for comfort. Simmons is prepping a tray full of gauze, medical tape, bandages , triple antibiotics, stitching supplies and anything else she thinks they might need, before Bruce asks " Skye we can sedate you ?" Immediately she stiffened and fearfully responded " NO. No please don't i need to be alert right now ." Bruce frowned but nodded in understanding as Simmons spoke " Skye this is going to hurt... hurt a lot... Ward you're going to have to brace her and keep her still." Skye bit her lip and looked to Grant who nodded and replied " Okay." " Bruce sighed whispering to Simmons " I really hope the pain does not activate her powers." They both nod and Grant wraps his arms around her avoiding her injured shoulder as he gently started whispering encouraging words into her ear " Baby you're doing great" Simmons brought her hands up the hilt of the knife and with a deep breath slowly started to extract it making Skye whimper, when all of a sudden " Simmons!" Jemma squealed in fright and pulled the knife out roughly making Skye Scream in agonising pain " AHHHHHH!" As tears flood her eyes Bruce growls " Agent Colson your timing could use work!" he puts a gauze to the now streaming bloody knife wound as Simmons apologizing profusely " Skye i am sooooooo so sorry!" Skye is crying into Grants neck her whimpers are loud as Bruce and Simmons work together to clean the wound on both the front and back of her shoulder knowing that the knife had been able to exit her body only a centimeter and then pulled back through the entry point and Skye is moving a lot from the pain , " Skye baby listen to me I know it hurts but you moving will make it hurt more."

Skye's right hand is gripping Grant's shirt tightly as she fought to keep calm, she groaned as Simmons applied a soothing gel to the wound and five minutes later Skye was all bandaged up and her tears had ceased. " AC you should know better than to startle Simmons when she is working ... it hurt." she scolded hand on her hip while her left arm is in a sling and Colson frowned " I know Skye and i Am sorry ... but we need to talk about what happened ." Skye sighed as she sat down at Grant's side and with a unreadable face spoke " Okay well we were talking to Loki and I noticed three guys were following us... we got stuck in a alley and the three guys basically told Thor to take a hike and for me and Loki to come with them...well me remembering my training about trying to get a much information from the bad guys casually I set them straight about manners about referring to Thor as Blondy and me as a cute brunette. Anyways he gave me their alias and that they work for a organization called the protectors.., apparently Backslash the guy I told you that i want to talk to was on his way to interrogate me with Kathos the guy that kept electrocuting me when the Avengers broke me out. " Everyone was quiet till Ward spoke " Why were you with Loki?" Skye replied " I have a lot of questions for him and to my annoyance this little attack kept me from asking them." her hand twitched with lighting and Thor stepped up to his niece and said " Niece please calm down I know you're angry as am I ."

The hacker calmed down " Anyways after I refused to go anywhere with them the fighting started and it was quite fun in all honesty because I was able to duplicate a couple moves from May and Natasha. But I lost concentration for a split second and that's how Backslash did this to me and then I basically let my berserker rage out by electrocuting ten of the guys simultaneously then with my fathers help we transported everyone here and here we are." she got up to walk out of the room but Grant pulled her back and Colson spoke " Skye you can't be talking to Loki... secondly where did you think you were going?" Skye raised her Eyebrow and with narrowed eyes she spoke challengingly "I have to contact Loki to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble thinking I am still hurt, and no offense but i want to shoot someone with my lightning and I am extremely annoyed from a lot of things." Colson stepped back in shock and with a sigh replied " Skye this is not how SHIELD works ." Skye opens her mouth to say something but decides against it and just walks out of the room mumbling something about feeling like a caged animal all of a sudden.

Grant followed her out and she walked out to the balcony and closed her eyes as wind made her hair flow, she sends a message out through her mind to her father saying " Dad... I am okay..meet me at that diner tomorrow at five in the morning we have to have a lengthy conversation." she stays quiet waiting for a response and when she does she is relieved that he says " Very well my daughter keep me informed... talk with you a little bit tonight ." Skye smiled and turned round to face an angry boyfriend and immediately she frowned and whispered only for him to hear "Grant...please don't look at me like that." Ward crossed his arms and said "Skye ... I am concerned for you ... please do not keep me out I want to know what you are thinking." Skye looked down at her shoes before replying " I don't mean to keep you out but I also don't want to get you into trouble robot." Grant shakes his head as h wraps Skye in his arms and says " Baby you don't have to protect Me ... i'm fine. Now sets go to one of our rooms AND watch a movie." He says with a small smile making Skye relax.

( please review and tell me what you think)


	14. Chapter 14

( Previously)

" Baby you don't have to protect me... I'm fine. now lets go to one of our rooms and watch a movie." He says with a small smile making Skye relax.

( Two hours later)

Skye is on her computer watching security feeds of Backslash's cell while watching Hunger games with Grant when she saw Backslash stir in the cell " He's awake ... want to come?" She says standing up and holding out her right arm since her other is in a sling and after turning the movie off he held Skye's hand and together they disappeared and reappeared in the cell. Backslash opened his eyes and groaned from the bright light as he spoke " Ugh... my head... what happened?" He looks around the room then focused on the brunette and the SHIELD agent beside her that has a stone cold expression " Hello Backslash... or should I call you by your real name... Jason A. Mason?" Says Skye with a smirk as the seemingly tough guy let his eyes widen but he stood up and sat at the chair in front of the table, "Jason we have lots of questions and let's start with why you want Skye and Loki?" Says Grant with a blank face and Jason said " My boss wants to make an example out of them... however he did not count on the brunette having powers of any form." Skye raised her eyebrow and asked " Why would he want to make an example out of me? What have I done to get on the Protectors radar?"

Jason smirked " Your father is why we took you ... and why my boss wants you both alive." Ward crossed his arms and said " Alive? Then why did you stab her inches from her heart?" Jason frowned and with remorse in his voice replied " It was my instincts... but she is alive therefore my boss won't be upset." Skye looked at him in disbelief before looking to Ward and angrily asking " Do you think AC will be mad if I fry his left arm, I mean as long as he is alive right?" Ward shrugged " I don't think he will be mad... I want the footage of it afterwards." Skye mischievously smiled as lightning crackled in her palm as she advanced on him and said " Tell us where we can find your boss and I won't completely fry you!" Her voice is dark and Jason gulps , meanwhile Agent May angrily marches into the main room getting everyone's attention " Colson ... Thor you have to see this ." She moves to the screen presses a few buttons and security feed from Backslash's cell popped up and everyone froze as they listened to the footage.

" Stop I will tell you!" Yells Jason as green electricity grazes his cheek making a scratch, Ward passed Jason a pen and paper and with a threat said " Everything and if anything isn't right I will let her father have your head for hurting her!" Jason nodded extremely afraid as he scribbled down everything he thought was useful, Thor watches the screen eyebrows raised in surprise, minutes passed as Skye glared threatenly at Jason every time he paused writing. " That's everything I know..." Skye narrowed her eyes indicating she doesn't believe him he throws his hands up and whines " I swear just please leave me alone !" Ward smirks at Skye and grabs her hand and together they disappear with the paper in Grant's hand. Thor turns around as Skye appears in front of him, and Tony walks up to her " Where did you learn to interrogate like that kid?" Skye looked to Grant before shrugging " I guess there are advantages to being the daughter of Loki... just like the director of SHIELD acted they assume because of your relations that you will be just as bad as them. Therefore if I play on his fears of Loki I will get the needed info... even tho I am more like my uncle Thor than my father Loki. AC here's the information let me know if you need my hacking abilities."

A hour later in Colson's office on the bus

" So you're telling me that here is a organization after skye and all you know is at they are after her because of Loki? That Skye went to casually and without permission went to talk to her father and at which point her, Loki and Thor got surrounded and fought off forty one guys without making a scene and then she was hurt but between her and her father managed to transport the forty one attackers to the avenger tower. She then interrogated this Jason A. Mason without doing any damage to the man other than a scratch?! Colson did i get all that right?" groaned Nick Fury as he massaged the side head, Agent Colson nodded and Director Fury replied "I mean what I say Colson... get that girl of yours under control or I will". the connection ends and Phil sighs "Skye is not going to like this."


	15. Chapter 15

(Previously)

"Skye isn't going to like this"

(Present)

Skye was in the lab with Stark and focusing on determining how her powers work. " Skye I want you to calmly activate your powers but contain them from surging out... Can you do that?" Says Bruce from her side and the hacker nods as she inhales deeply and closes her eyes seconds later her hands go out and green electricity surrounds her arms and hands, " Jarvis your recording this right?" Asks Tony from behind one of the monitors and the AI replies " Of coarse Sir." Bruce goes over to the nearest monitor and glances over the readings before stepping directly in front of Skye and saying " Skye ... You need to open your eyes. I have a theory that I want to prove right." Skye takes a shaky breath followed by slowly opening her eyes and focusing on her friend who has a big smile on his face " Wow... That's incredible ! Before your eyes glowed but now they literally change color ... When your powers activate your eyes turn a emerald green." Skye gives him a small understanding smile as he says " Now I want you to get angry but don't let your powers surge out and keep eye contact with me." Skye chews her bottom lip before she asked " Bruce that's dangerous... Are you sure? I mean I could loose control and hurt you of Tony" Bruce gives her a reassuring smile and focuses on her inner berserker rage. Her fist clenched as more wild electricity coursed through her arms as her breathing became deep and her eyes turned Stone Green completely cold.

Tony spoke up " Now Skye I want you to remember a time where you were scared and contain your powers" Skye mutely nodded and suddenly her breathing was quick and shallow her eyes fluctuating between every known emotion, her electricity buzzing up and down her arms frantically as she plunged into the intense memories further. Suddenly her eyes widen and her powers lashed out all around her sending both Bruce and Tony to the ground finding cover, the lights along Stark Tower are all blinking from the electricity sending more power to their circuits, Skye's mumbling " please no! Don't I won't touch it again I promise! Please Mr. Peters... Don't ahhh!" Her body is shaking a silent tears stream down her face and Bruce moves closer to her as he calls her name " Skye ... Skye it's not real! Calm down your overloading the arc reactor!"

Meanwhile upstairs Black Widow and HawkEye are sparring when the lights in the room start going on and off, They looked to each other before taking off towards the elevator but as Natasha pushed the down level elevator button she was zapped and she and Clint decided to take the stairs, Colson and May were discussing how to keep Skye safe when the lights blinking made them head to the stairs, Captain and Thor were on the outside balcony when they heard a sizzling sound from below. Steve looked over the side and saw electricity flashing around the lab level and he groaned " what did Tony do to get Skye mad now?" Thor shrugs but together they jump off the balcony onto the balcony a level above the lab and use the stairs running into Ward on the way and they all slid into the lab. Everyone is evading as various electricity bolts head at them, Thor, Ward and Steve are immediately on their hands and knees as Thor crawls towards yelling over the various noises " Banner what has transpired to cause my niece to act as such?" Ward watches as Natasha and May both do back flips to each others side as they continue to evade being hit.

"Stark what did you do this time!? I swear I am going to shoot you!" Yells Clint as he moves to Starks side who is calling for his armor. " We were running tests on her powers checking the difference in the different lethality as she used different emotions to activate them, we had her use fear and this is the result we got... She seems to be stuck in a past memory that is very abusive and we can't get her to stop." Replied Bruce and Stark yelled " Agent, Ward, Capsicle!, Goldylocks, talk to her see if your voices will pull her from the memory ... Doctor you to! "

" Niece hear me! You must calm yourself your friends are here and can be hurt!" says Thor as he stands up and uses Mjolnir to deflect any electricity blasts headed for him, " Skye you need to power down! It's Steve ! Come on your stronger then this memory fight it !" says Steve beside Thor, " Agent Skye stand down that's a order!" says Colson also standing up while Grant calmly approached his girl friend "Skye you said you would never hurt your friends but if you continue you will hurt one of us... Rookie!" he said calmly but sternly and suddenly Skye blinked.

Ward motioned for everyone to calmly approach and they did as the electricity bursts became less destructive as Skye whispers " Uncle? Grant? Steve? AC?" Her eyes are still green and full of confusion as she sees her green electricity surging through the room and immediately recognition washed over her and she took a shaky breath as every thing around her calmed down and her eyes are now brown as she opens them "Skye what did you see?" asks Natasha calmly as she is by the hackers side and everyone else is now in front or at her side and Skye shrugs "A nightmare of my past that's all... Stark did you get the needed data?" Tony looks up and says " Jarvis?" And moments later the AI replies " Data copy complete Sir..."

Skye groans as she sees the state if the lab " Sorry..." and Starks smiles " ehh it just needs a coat of paint and a couple monitors and it will be back to new... No harm no foul ." And Skye smiles but suddenly frowns as Loki sends constant messages and she closes her eyes as she reads the messages in her mind " Shakina! What's happening?! Avengers building looks like a electrical rode but the electricity is green!" he messages in concern and then another pops up " Daughter answer me immediately!" She internally rolls her eyes as another message pop up " Skye I am going to appear in ten seconds if you don't respond " Skye quickly sends " stop!" She opens her eyes to see everyone starring at her strangely " Daughter meet me immediately." she rolls her eyes and turns to her uncle and says " He is concerned he wants to meet." Thor immediately groans " He has the worst timing when it comes to making demands." he replies and Skye smirks as she closes her eyes and sends " Father we are quite busy at the moment!" She opens her eyes and Agent Colson has his arms crossed as he replies " is this HE Loki?"

Skye pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs " AC why does it matter? You should be thanking me is am monitoring where he goes and what he does and he hasn't harmed anyone." Thor smirked at his niece's audacity and Steve spoke " Firstly we are greatful Skye... Secondly you just had a major power episode shouldn't you be drained?" Skye looked to Bruce and said " Compare my energy levels now to those before we started to test my powers a half hour ago." Bruce moves to the monitor and gasps " Skye how is that possible?" Skye shrugged " When I was angry I drew power from my berserker rage and that episode as it were was pure emotions." Ward looked over Bruce's shoulder as her asked " How much of her energy did she use?" Tony was looking at results while drinking coffee and immediately sputtered" ahgh! She used about ten percent of her energy but what's even more surprising is that she super charged the towers arc reactor! It will be running a extra 6 years from the original estimate."

" Wow Skye your just full of surprises." says Clint with a huge smile and Skye sighed closing her eyes and yet another message from her father came up " Daughter now!" Skye gets off the med lab table and grumbles " he just doesn't stop" before placing a hand on Grants shoulder and Thor's as well she was about to close her eyes and transport them but a voice stopped her " Hey I am coming to!" says Clint arms crossed and in front of her . " Skye raises a eyebrow but nods in acceptance but everyone says " we are coming too!" Skye growls " No... Most of you want to kill Loki and right now that's not going to happen. I can only transport myself and four others safely since he is quite far." Everyone glares at her but he looks to Steve and Bruce " one of you two can come but that's it." Bruce immediately shakes his head and replies " Not me I really don't want to have the other guy come out when he sees Loki... Steve you go and take your shield." Steve nods grabs his shield and immediately the five individuals disappear.

" Sir there is press at the lobby doors... They are interested in the lightning attack on Avengers tower." Says Jarvis breaking the silence and immediately Colson sighs " Director Fury is going to explode" while Stark smiles " Jarvis I will be right down, I know just how to protect Skye."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all here is chapter 16 and I want you warn you there's mention of child abuse but it stays T me know what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter. Option A) Skye has to use her powers... Option B) Focus on why Loki wasnt with Skye's mom when the village was destroyed or option C) Director Fury and the avengers.

Let me know and now enjoy the chapter

(Previously )

" Jarvis I will be right down, I know just how to protect Skye. "

( Present )

Tony Stark walked out of the lobby doors and was swarmed with cameras, voices and presses mics, " Mr. Stark moments ago a entire floor of your tower was literally electrified and some cameras a caught sight of Thor and another jumping down from one balcony to the one above said floor , care to explain what happened? " Tony Stark spoke" Certainly a worker of mine figured out how to supercharge the power grid safely." Every reporter was quiet till the main reporter spoke " Who is this friend of yours I am sure a few people will want to know who discovered this breakthrough. " Tony smiled and replied " My worker would like to remain unnamed till she says otherwise . That is all.. thank you" Tony walked back into his tower with a mischievous smirk hidden on his face. Meanwhile Skye dropped Thor, Clint, Grant and Steve before she appeared alongside and everyone looked around but no one spotted Loki " Where is he? " Skye growled as her father brought a knife to her throat " Father. This is not necessary they arent here to harm you. " Thor spun around and spoke " Brother release my niece immediately what she says is true. " Loki smiled as he asked " Daughter why are they here? " Skye smiled and used her powers to disappear and reappear behind her father putting a knife to his throat as she said " because I trust them and SHIELD is not pleased about you being my father. " Loki smiled as he dropped the knife and Skye released him and Grant was at her side instantly and Clint spoke " Hello LOKI. So why are you bugging Skye insisting that you must speak with her? You know she did and does have a life before you came. " His tone showed annoyance and bitterness making Skye sigh " Clint..." her warning was clear to everyone and Steve spoke " Sorry Skye but I have to agree with the Hawk. Loki why are you annoying Skye? " Loki frowned and spoke " I detected her in great distress and I was concerned since she is still healing from her injury. Daughter what happened? "

Skye groans as she replied " It was just an old memory. Now what have you found out? " Loki turned impassive and replied " Only that the Protectors started over four years ago when Tony Stark first came to light as iron man. They have relations with Manhattan barber and light shop on main street. " Steve and Grant crossed their arms in disbelief but Skyw smiled warmly at him. Skye closed her eyes and sent a message to her father ,and it read ' We must talk but SHIELD has me on a leash. Come to my side. " she looked to Steve and asked " Will Director Fury be opposed to me talking to my father unsupervised? " Steve opens his mouth and puts his finger out to enforce what he was about to say when Clint jumps in " Skye you can't do that!" Grant also cut in " Skye you can't... the director will have your head if you ignore SHIELD agent protocols, !" Skye scowled and replied " Oh well. " She turns to Loki and throws up a electricity dome around her and her father she mouths ' I am sorry ' to her friends that are not pleased with her isolating herself with her father." She turns to Loki and crossed her arms " Loki what aren't you telling me that the rest of my friends can't know? You are hiding something and I want to know what." Loki frowned and spoke " I will tell you what else I know once you have told me what caused your defense powers to skyrocket less than a half hour ago." he collapsed his hands behind his back as Skye growled " That's none of your business! " Loki takes a step forward " I am your father! I deserve to know what caused you emotional pain! "

Skye's eyes turning a solid emerald green as she growled " NOW YOU CARE? ? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS ALONE AND NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME! ?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS HURTING BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! ?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WENT FROM FAMILY TO FAMILY? !? YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING FROM ME!" Loki takes a step forward and looses his temper and yells " YOU SELFISH GIRL! I DID TRY TO FIND YOU WHEN I DISCOVERED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER'S VILLAGE! " Skye's eyes turned stone cold green as electricity runs up and down her arm clearly extremely mad as she said " MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL ! I HAD TO LEARN TO SURVIVE AND I WAS SO BITTER THAT MY PARENTS GAVE ME UP! I WAS ALONE AND NO ONE LOVED ME." Skye let a single tear escape her furious eyes Loki pleads still yelling " SHAKINA I HAVE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU. .. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHILD BUT THAT SHE WAS ROBBED FROM YOU? ! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY. Please let me in don't shut me out. " Skye's eyes softened to their normal luring brown as she was shocked and quietly whispered " I won't shut you out but I have to process what you just said. " She looked out to her concerned friends and gave them a small reassuring smile as she lets the dome down.

Skye sighed as she looks to her friends and asks " Do you want to know what memory caused my powers to go into turmoil? " Loki quickly spoke up " I certainly do." And Skye glared at him her glare was murderous as she said " You haven't earned that privilege yet... I am still very mad at you so please remain quiet."she snapped making her friends raise their eyebrows in shock as Steve replied " I don't know about them but I am curious as to your past ." Thor , Ward and Clint all nodded in agreement and she transports the five of them to the lab in avengers tower that just so happened to be empty and skye released a breath as she came up with a idea and asked " I can't explain it...but I can show you clips of it will you allow me to send the clips to your minds?" Everyone nodded albeit a little reluctant but wanting to be able to understand Skye better.

Skye's eyes turn black as she projects the images into their minds. Clint watches intently as Skye no more than eight years probably younger dusts a greeting room when suddenly a large hand shots out and grabs her wrist tightly making the young Skye squeal in pain and fright as her head snapped to her foster father as he growled " Why did you touch my limited edition Stargate personally signed by Richard Dean Anderson model?! " Skye tenses and replies " Mr. Peters it was gathering dust and asked me to dust the whole house." Mr. Peters growled and squeezed her wrist tighter making her cry out " You know what happens when you talk back about touching my stuff!" Skye cowers as she tries to pull her arm away from her abusive foster " Please no! Don't I wont touch it again I promise! Please Mr . Peters ... don't ahhhhhhh!" She puts her hands out in the air in a stopping manner as Mr. Peters started punching her furiously, he grabbed her by her throat and she gasped out "Please ... st-op." He squeezed tell her vision started to spot and she crumbled to the ground as he growled " YOU NEVER TOUCH MY STUFF YOU WORTHLESS GIRL! " He started kicking her in the ribs ruthlessly her crying out in pain, she used her arms as a shield and there was a sickening 'crack' as hit boot connected to her arms and she screamed and everything went black .

The next clip Skye is in the hospital unable to move as when a woman in a black suit enters with a file in hand " Hello Mary... I am so incredibly sorry for what's happened to you... Jacob Peters is being charged with child abuse in the highest degree in four accounts, two accounts of rape to your foster sister Abigail Hawkins ." Skye quietly asks " What did he do to me?" The CPS worker frowned "Mary I don't think I should say.." Skye groans " Tell me!" her voice weak and painful and when the worker saw her eyes she softly replied " He broke three ribs fractured 2 others, a broken wrist, broken left arm , your larynx is extremely inflamed thats why it hurts to talk so much, a twisted ankle and you're going to need therapy for your hip. And over three dozen bruises along your face and body." ( End of memories) Steve has a sorrowful expression on his face , Clint and Thor have murderous looks and Ward has tears in his eyes, Skye takes a shaky breath and suddenly three other voices speak up "Oh my God" "That was ugly intense" "Oh Skye." The five snapped their heads in the direction of the elevator where the three voices came from, and Skye gasped as Stark, Bruce and Natasha all stood there with horror stricken faces and Skye shakily asked "Ho- how long have you been standing there? "

Natasha frowned " As soon as he started yelling at you." Skye groaned before banging her head against the wall saying " Stupid...stupid I should've sent it to their individual minds not broadcasting it through the room. " Everyone frowned at her reaction as she slid to the ground bringing her knees to her chest and Steve asked " How old were you when that happened.?" Skye sighed " I was seven... that was my first foster family after wards I was in orphanages . That was my first abusive foster family. To answer your next question he was sent to prison for 25 years he should've got life but Abigail Hawkins and Jill Smith both died a couple days before the trial by unexpected heart trouble. The police werent much help." She hadn't known she was crying till Natasha passed her a tissue and the hacker quickly dried her eyes and with a impassive face she said " That is what memory triggered my preservation powers. Don't tell anyone please." She vanishes wanting nothing more to hide under a rock. Everyone is silent gathering their thoughts on what they just saw.


	17. Chapter 17

A new team 17

(Previously)

Everyone is silent gathering their thoughts on what they just saw.

(Present)

"It's quite surprising ... when I first saw Skye I would of never thought she had been through abuse. She carries herself differently." Says Steve still in shock , Tony crossed his arms " I don't know about the rest of you but now I feel very protective of her. And I would love to blast Jacob Peters." Everyone mutely nodded before saying " By Valhalla no child should endure such treatment and certainly not a girl let alone a princess. In Asgard such offenses would result in immediate death and said child would be given a chance at a higher status. I wish personally to have at this man." Says Thor quite displeased with mid guards justice system ,Natasha sighed " It explains her resistance to trust anyone new... But she seems to have a gift to determine who she can put her faith in... She trusts Steve , Thor , Bruce, agents Ward, May, Fitzsimmons and Agent Colson... And she seems to sympathize with Clint and my's background." Clint frowned " poor kid... But I give her five stars at how well she has hidden it . I personally call putting a arrow in the next person who emotionally or physically hurts her... Which will most likely be Loki."

Grant spoke impassively " She won't allow that... She may act like she hates Loki and to be honest I probably would to if I went through what she did ... Actually I did but that's not the point . Skye is gentle , kind and Forgiving and she would never let us kill her father, if anyone will hurt her father it will be her because she will protect him if he is in immediate danger. She is stubborn and still reckless as a rookie but she is also mentally mature. Basically Loki can't be harmed if she doesn't want it ... " and Bruce speaks " I agree with Grant she protects and puts others before herself . She trusts us because she knows we will do what's right, so who's going to talk with her first? I vote going after she is calm because I prefer the other guy not have to meet her if she gets mad and uses her powers ." Grant sighs " I will talk to her ... Feel free to come up when you guys think it's safe." he leaves the lab and enters the elevator . Stark spoke " Nat... Can she become a Avenger? I mean she has powers and has already started fixing how we treat each other for the better ... She wants to protect anyone she can ... Would she qualify?" Everyone held their breaths as Natasha furrowed her brows in thought before

she spoke " clause D states that if at least four Avengers state that said person is qualified to join ... SHIELD can't legally stop anyone from becoming a Avenger since now Avengers are pretty much funded by Stark... We would have to classify her as a Junior Avenger till she has fully learned to control all her powers. But in essence Yes Skye can be a Avenger... If she was like Clint or I with no powers than shield could use article 7 to pull her into Shield." Clint smiled " A Junior Avenger sweet! Hey Nat that means you would get the younger sister you always wanted." the archer was silence with a nice elbow hit to the ribs making him grunt. " We would be able to protect her from the so called PROTECTORS as well t... I am all for it ...she has a lot of optional and wisdom.. Thor what do you think?" Thor rubbed his chin in thought before replying " I wish only to protect my niece, I support whatever decision she makes."

Skye knew Grant would find her and she decided that hiding wouldn't solve her problems so she started looking up Manhattan Barber and light shop on Main Street , and with the help of Jarvis she started looking through that businesses records. Grant found her about ten minutes later and he is knows that she is aware of his presence, he sighed " You know a few of us went through the same stuff in our pasts, my father was abusive and my older brother was just as wicked, he kept me from helping my younger brother who ended up dying because I couldn't help him." Skye concentrated on the screen in front of her putting up her emotionless demeanor and quietly replied " I don't want to talk about it." Grant frowned but replied " You don't have to become a robot rookie... That's my job... Please be your normal self everyone has grown attached to you and it's not easy for half the avengers to trust people." Skye stopped clicking buttons on the screen and with a small smile she turned around " Grant... Really I am fine... I just felt that you guys needed to know what I saw."

Skye gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before whispering " Want to go swimming?" He nodded and seconds later Ward and Skye were at their room doors to which they entered before meeting at the pool in their swimwear. " you know I need to time you on how long you can comfortably hold your breath and work from there." Says Grant with a smirk as he rushes Skye intent on pushing her into the water but she disappears and he ends up face first in the pool quite displeased " You okay Grant?" she says hands on her hips with a smirk upon her face, and he frowned " That's not fair! Get in here I might as well start training you how to hold your breath longer." Skye puts a toe in the water and scrunches up her nose in distaste saying " It's cold... Fine" she sees Ward's amused face as she whines about how cold it is as she swims over to him ... Her eyes turn green and suddenly she stops shaking " Never mind... Okay lets do th-" she couldn't finish because he found herself dunk under water.

Skye came up gasping for breath glaring at Grant " If I didn't love you I would probably zap you... A warning next time would be better." Ward raised a eyebrow before replying "hahaha now we can start come on hold your breath." Skye giggled as he accidentally tickled her before she was dunked again. Skye and Ward went underneath into the water looking at each other holding their breaths. Skye stayed under for a minute before she went up for air, Ward came up with her and replied " okay to be a agent you have to be able to hold your breath for at least two and a half minutes ... Lets see how much we can get you to improve." reassuring her with a small smile.

A hour later Grant and Skye were still in the pool but were relaxing now, Steve, Bruce,Thor, Nat, Clint and Tony are all watching the television when Steve finally spoke " Jarvis where is Skye and agent Ward?" The AI replied " They are currently relaxing in the pool Captain Rogers." Nat shook her head and Clint speaks " I bet you ten bucks they were training before they started relaxing." Bruce smirked and replied " I bet you she was the one to come up with the pool idea." Everyone nods in agreement before Tony says " Ehh who wants to eat out tonight? My treat." Everyone smiled and the billionaire left to make reservations for everyone at a nearby restaurant. Everyone else decided to go down to the pool and see what Skye and Grant were doing.

Three hours later Tony pulled everyone together and said " Okay dinner reservations are in forty five minutes Natasha your driving my Ferrari and taking Skye, Ward and Thor , Colson your Driving my Mercedes taking May and Bruce and Simmons . Fitz your with Clint, pepper and I in my silver sports car... Steve your driving your motorcycle . Let's go ."

Everyone nodded and went with there designated groups, everyone was in a little bit over casual clothing but still comfortable, everyone pulled up at the restaurant at the same time and they had Valet take the cars as they all entered. It was a lovely dinner everyone getting to know each other better the avengers were surprised that Skye hacked into Shield with only a laptop. On the way out Skye asked if she could site see around New York Manhattan and Colson was opposed to the idea but after Steve, Ward, Thor, Natasha and Clint said they were going to go with her he gave his consent. " So Skye have you ever been in New York before the past couple of days?"asks Clint and the Hacker nods " I came to a museum in New York City when I was placed at a nearby orphanage ... I kinda didn't stay in one place for very long. Where did everyone else grow up?" she asks and Steve replied " Brooklyn" " Russia" says Nat. " same as you Skye ... Everywhere" says Clint, Bruce shrugged " Washington for the most part then everywhere." And Thor smirked " Asgard of coarse." And Skye smiled.

They walked down Main Street and Skye froze as she saw a unwelcome face.

(Who is the unwelcome face? What does he or she have to do with this story? Well tune in for the next chapter to find out. Please review)


	18. Chapter 18

A new team chapter 18

(Previously)

They walked down Main Street and Skye froze as she saw a unwelcome face.

(Present)

Skye was smiling when suddenly she froze as a person spoke " hey... Skye?" a male voice stopped her and her friends in there tracks. A handsome mid twenties black head thin but not lacking in six pack , stepped in front of Skye and the hacker slowly tensed not going unnoticed by her friends as she replied nervously " Ummm ... Hey Jason.." Jason smiled " Haven't seen you in years... It's good to see ya , how have you been? Just visiting Manhattan ?" Skye bit the inside of her mouth and replied " I have been good and yeah just visiting for a couple days...oooh how rude of me. Jason these are my friends Nat, Clayton, Steven, Douglas , Blake and Chris... Guys this is Jason." Skye slightly turns to them flashing a fake smile that put them all on edge as Jason greets them " Nice to meet you all... Skye maybe we can hang out some time? Like the good old days... " Skye opens her mouth and says two words before he interrupts again " Actually I -" " Excellent tomorrow 3 pm at the coffee shop we always went to ." Skye puts her hands behind her back letting her friends see electricity pulse in her hand quietly and Nat cut in " It's nice to meet you Jason but we really must be going... We are running late to meet up with our friends ... I hope you understand." she gave him a sweet smile and everyone nodded in agreement with her as she gave him a adorable smile and he nodded " Of coarse ... See you tomorrow Skye." They all say good bye and Skye rushes away making everyone jog to catch up with her. " Niece who was that young man?" Asks Thor as he reaches her side.

Skye muttered under her breath " This is just not my day." Skye speeds up till Clint comes to Grants side and whispers " She needs to talk to us before we get to the tower... Alley?" Grant looks to him and nods before motioning to tell Steve and Nat since Thor was keeping pace with his niece, once everyone saw a perfect alley they leaped into action. Grant and Clint grabbed Skye's hands faster then she could ask them what was going on she found herself in a dimly lit alley with her friends surrounding her . " what in the world guys?" she looked at them frightened and Steve spoke " Skye who was Jason? How do you know him?" Skye looked at the wall behind her friend and replied "I don't know what you mean..." her fake innocent act made them all roll their eyes " Skye cut the innocent act and just tell us... You made up fake names for us and had electricity in your hand when he suggested hanging out." says Clint with a stern expression and caring eyes. And Skye sighed " Lets just say that I never wanted to see him again and I haven't for two years." Grant moved to his girl friends side " What aren't you telling us ?" And She pinched the bridge of his nose " Look I know you all are wanting to help me but it was a long time ago and as long as I have you guys as family and friends I have nothing to worry about . If the time comes when I need to reveal what happened then I will but ... Please... Not today." her sincerity warmed their hearts and they silently nodded but there is a tense silence till Natasha says " Okay Skye ... But only if you promise I get to shoot the next person that makes you summon electricity in secret." Skye looked at her curiously before bursting out laughing.

They laughed and had a good time all through their way back to the tower, they came up the elevator smiles on their faces and joy in their eyes making Stark frown and ask " What did I miss?" Skye turned impassive " Nothing much ... I just needed laughter with friends to make me feel better after the day I have had." Everyone smiled warmly at her and she turned and asked " Tomorrow morning I am visiting Loki... Would any of you mind coming along?" she bit the inside of her mouth and waited as they mulled it over before Bruce spoke " I would but I can't sorry Skye... I will when I can." Steve smiled "Skye I wouldn't mind coming." " I'll come along Kid." said Clint and " I will fly by as well" cuts in Stark and Thor " I of coarse will be coming as he is my brother." "Your not going without me Skye." says Ward coming to her side. Skye smiles warmly and says " You guys are simply amazing!" Everyone smirked and Natasha shrugged "If Clint is going so am I.. Package deal and all." she winked at the hacker slightly and The hacker had to contain herself from squealing and impassively says " I am going at five am ... Everyone have a good night." she yawned and walked towards the stairs to take the long way to her room.

Skye started pacing in the hall way for around ten minutes when Ward found her " Skye what are you doing?" Skye pulled herself from her thoughts and frowned " My brain won't shut off... Grant I don't think I will be able to sleep ... My mind is going a thousand miles a hour." she sighed in frustration and Grant was silent for a moment. " Skye go get changed into appropriate sleepwear and I will aswell I have a idea." Skye raised a eyebrow but nodded, she went into her room and got into her flannel pajama pants and Captain America tank top that she now thought was ironic and nothing like the real person because Steve is so much better. She left her door slightly ajar and two minutes later Ward knocked on the door and she let him in, he sat down on the bed and said "Sleep I will lay down by you till you sleep... I can read to you if you want."Skye rubbed her eyes tiredly making Grants mouth twitch as he fought to contain his smile, She moved over to her side of the bed and got under the covers, he grabbed the book but she stopped him " I love you reading to me but can we just sleep? I like listening to your heart beat." she said with a small hint of a blush and Grant smiled kissing the tip of her forehead before pulling her down beside him, she rested her head comfortably in between his arm and chest as she rested her hand on his body. Skye's mind slowly turned off and as she fell asleep Grant started to move not wanting to wake her but she suddenly mumbled " No .. Grant stay."she snuggled deeper into him and he smiled happy that his girl friend found him comfortable and happy that he could help her sleep just by being there. He leaned over the side of the bed flipped the light off and got comfortable under the sheets.

The next morning Skye awoke slowly feeling nicely warmed by someone and she smirked as she turned to far her boy friend, she was about to tickle him when he spoke " Don't even think about it." she jumped back his unexpected voice frightened her. She brought a hand to her chest her heart beating loudly as she exclaimed " Good Gravy! Grant you almost gave me a heart attack!" she pouts as he smiles and opens his eyes, he leans over to face her "Thats what you get for trying to sneak attack me with tickles... And man you have guts to even try it on your S.O... normally if you were just my rookie not my girl friend as well I would make you run laps and do a hundred push ups. " she crosses her arms almost challenging him to try to make her do that and he responds " But I won't ... did you know your kind of cute when you pout Rookie? " he bops her nose with his finger and pulls her towards him again. Skye try's to fight the urge to curl up around him but she fails and groans " Your soooooo comfortable... we can't be late though my father will explode thinking something happened to me and then I will have a headache from all the messages. By the way Thanks... I haven't slept that good in years, your amazing robot."

Grant smirks as he kisses her forehead before gently moving her off " I slept good as well... Now come on get up or I am making you do 20 push ups every minute you make us late. You have ten minutes!" he is off the bed and out the door faster then Skye can throw a pillow at his head. The hacker sighs and heads into the bathroom to get ready for what she hopes will be a wonderful and peaceful day.

( Review and I am currently at Comic Con so I will update hopefully by Sunday Thanks for reading)


	19. Chapter 19

A new team chapter 19

(previously)

The hacker sighs and heads into the bathroom to get ready for what she hopes will be a wonderful and peaceful day.

(Present)

Skye puts on some jeans a pink cami with a white sheer T shirts and her shoes before transporting herself to the kitchen where she yawned loudly as she spotted her friends " Good morning... Woah Ummm Clint what's with the bow and arrows?" she asks when she sees him with his archery supplies, Clint smiles at the hacker and says " Not to worry kid... I am just keeping myself occupied till we leave but I would be a idiot not to be armed when around a physcopathic maniac ... (Smack) no offense to you." the smack came from Natasha. Skye crossed her arms and spoke nonchalantly " You do know that I would fry him before I would let Loki harm any of you guys... Loki and I may be blood related but you guys are friends and family because you have my trust therefore if he messes with you I will fry him... You don't need to be armed but feel free to in case the protectors show up again... I am not in the mood to have my other arm in a sling Hi Tony ." She moves her slinged left arm and hides a wince of pain, " Has everyone eaten yet?" the hacker asks and the majority nods. " Okay give me a minute to grab a cup of coffee, but Steve passes her a cup " Agent Ward already made you one... He went to go tell Agent Colson that we are leaving to go talk with Loki." Skye smiled and took the cup gratefully as she took a sip of the hot liquid. Once Agent Ward returned Skye concentrated reaching through the city with her mind for her father, and when she located him she smiled and transported her friends there then herself.

Skye looked at her surroundings and frowned as she realized something was off "Father where are you?" she called in her mind as she realizes that they are in a apartment and the room looks tossed . " This doesn't look good. Capsicle, Legolas, Spidey please tell me that you brought your gear." Skye looked around and used her sense to track her father . " he is down stairs and there is something wrong!" She transports them and she zooms into action as she sees a unconscious Loki being put into the back of a black van, she looks to Thor and they are running faster than Clint could point out that they were weapon less .. Skye transported them their individual weapons before she electrocuted the get away vans driver " Thor the doors!" Her eyes are blazing as she throws up a electricity field as another Van speeds towards her gun blazing , she saw shots from behind her going at the Van. Skye transported herself into the van that held her father and got to work knocking out the dozen men but suddenly the van lurched backwards and sped off sending Skye to her knees by her father, there was gun fire and everytime Skye got to her feet she was knocked into the side of the van.

The men in the back were panicking as Skye held a ball of green electricity in her hand and started shooting at them, Skye is mad and that means her berserker rage is powering up. The shooting from outside stops and Skye immediately grabs her com from her jean pocket as she zaps the last guy unconscious " Stark, Steve, Nat, Clint, Uncle? Can anyone read me?" static enters her ears and she grows nervous so she crouches down by her father and shakes him . " Loki! Loki wake up!" she thinks real hard on how to wake him up when a idea pops into her head " Father I need you!" suddenly his eyes open and he jumps up " Skye?!" he says concerned, the hacker gives him a warm smile and replies " Father you have been taken we are in a van heading for who knows where, my powers are limited can you sense where we are?" Loki's brows scrunch up and suddenly he speaks " Wow these mid guardians have advanced as of late , my powers have been blocked by some chemical in my blood stream... It's temporary but I can not be of assistance my dear daughter." he frowns.

Skye touches her coms " Tony? Steve? Nat? Clint? Uncle? Someone answer me!" To her relief someone answers " Skye?! Thank god Kid where are you?" asks Clint and she replies " In the back of the van with my father... Clint can Tony track my com?" There is silence before Tony speaks " Skye you are in Brooklyn Thor and I are ten minutes out but you are moving all over the place a Shield team can be there in fifteen minutes." Skye growls and yells over the coms as she hits her head against the metal interrior " No Tony SHIELD needs to stay away from me and Loki... Family and friends only or I swear I will drop off radar... Umph owwww... Hurry it up please I am about to fry this driver into kingdom come!" Steve speaks over the coms " We have contained the situation at the apartment complex, Skye are you hurt and how's Loki?" Skye looks to her father who is glaring murderously at the men unconscious and Skye sighs " I am extremely berserker angry as my head is pounding from hitting the van several times unfortunately but I think Loki would have killed a couple men had his powers not been disabled. Guys please hurry up before I get a concussion ." " can't you just transport yourself out?" asks Clint and The hacker rolled her eyes and replied " Of coarse I can... I am not powerless but i am really wanting to fry this driver. Oh forget it ..." she throws her hands up exasperatedly and puts her hand to the panel behind the drivers seat " Father hold on to something this might get a little bumpy I will be right back." she transports herself right beside the driver and electrocutes him before grabbing the wheel and making a illegal turn and parking into a alley.

Loki waited patiently as he heard steps out side the door and smiles when his lovely daughter opens it. " Are you harmed?" she asked with some concern and he waved her away " no daughter I am fine." Thor lands and as does Iron man, " Niece are you hurt?" asks Thor embracing her and Loki scoffs " Well it's good to see you too brother. I am happy that you were not harmed either" and Thor groaned " Brother... everywhere you go you seem to cause chaos and madness you are putting your daughter into great danger and every time she goes to speak with you she returns injured." he crosses his arms in a scolding and protective manner and Skye interrupted " Uncle we shall discuss this later... Can you and Tony please do something with these men I have to take father somewhere safe then I shall meet you at the tower." She and her father disappeared faster than Tony could argue.

( please review and don't worry a lot more action in the next few chapters.)


	20. Chapter 20

A new team 20

( Previously)

She and her father disappeared faster than Tony could argue.

(Present)

Skye sighs as she brings her father to a abandoned house that she once stayed at in New York City, Loki groans from the headache that the drug gave him " Father are you alright?" Loki fakes a smile and replies " Of course Shakina... I mean Skye... That name will take some getting use to I must admit." Skye smirked as she sat down and replied " Okay... Spill I want to know why you weren't there when I was born and my mother was killed... And how did the Protectors manage to abduct you? You're far more powerful then I am with what we here call illusion and magic." Loki sat down head leaning up against the wall and spoke " As you know I am known as the god of mischief and lies but I am also good at illusion... Nearly twenty five years ago I used a secret pathway from Asgard and turned up here on mid guard . I met your mother and fell in love, her name was Maylyn... One night we consummated our ... Ummmm love and a week later she turned up pregnant. I was overjoyed but three months before you were born I was forced to return to Asgard in fear that my father would find out. It was six months before I came to mid guard again and by then I discovered your mothers village burned to the ground in ash and you were no where to be found... I looked and looked on and off for twenty years till all the events in the past five years came to light."

Skye is rubbing her head and asks "Why did you try to rule over earth? It's my home and my mothers... I was in New York when the battle happened ... In fact I was right outside this building when it all started. If the Avengers and some of SHIELD hadn't stopped you when they did I don't think I would be here... your madness would of cost my life!" She sounds extremely annoyed and her father frowns " Had I known I wouldn't of participated in Thanos' plans... Skye I don't ever want you to be harmed as much as I barely know you I love you more than life itself." Skye impassively says " I want to trust you fully but you have to earn it, but you have earned my trust enough that I will protect you against SHIELD. You know Uncle cares about you greatly... It is not fair that you have ruined your relationship with him as family by being jealous... You are technically the leader of Jutonhiem and Asgard should be your brothers rule not yours." Loki looks taken back and scolds " See here young lady I am your father and you have no right to-" Skye crosses her arms as she gets to her feet and stares at him very unpleased he clears his throat and restarts " Daughter you have knowledge above your years I am impressed ... You do realize that you are a princess of both Asgard and Jutonheim ? " Skye impassively replies "Yes I have become aware of that fact."

Loki evilly grins " Your friends must be worried about you, why do they seem so much more guarded of you then yesterday?" Skye turns away from him and replies " Because I showed them parts of my past and I was honest with them last night about someone we ran into. I would rather fry the guy than avoid him haha I guess I get that instinct from you, but I let him leave. Father may I ask you something?" Loki nods " Can you show me what you look like as a frost giant ? Only your powers are disabled you should be able to show me since it's in your genes." she looks to him in a pleading but curious manner and he sighs " Daughter frost giants are quite hideous I do not wish to scare you..." Skye calmly walked up to him and said " It's who you are partly... You're my father I can never be scared of you." she gave him a reassuring smile and Loki closed his eyes and his face and skin began to turn blue he opened his eyes to see her reaction. The hacker stared intently at her father before grinning " See your not scary... Now I am going to set up a field a electricity field around you that will last approximately twelve hours... You must stay here till your powers have come back once they do call to me so I can release the field." she said with care emanating from her eyes.

"Ha I need no protection I am a god ... But if you insist very well daughter I shall do as you say." He spoke self righteously before understanding that his daughter was concerned for him. Skye hugged him as his blue skin turned normal human color and she whispered " Please be safe... I have work to do." She disappears. Meanwhile Stark, Romanoff, Barton, Steve and Thor arrive at the tower after handing over their attackers to SHIELD agents , they get to the lounge on the 12th floor and immediately everyone goes emotionless as they see the Director and Deputy Director along with Agent Colson and his team , everyone was present except the hacker Skye. "Director Fury as I said before Skye is not happy with SHIELD at the moment especially after you tried to forcibly take her from this team." says Agent Colson sadly and the Director fumes " She doesn't have to be happy with SHIELD I don't care what she feels about us but that hacker will be leaving with us!" he exclaims making everyone but Colson darken their features. " With all due respect Director and Deputy director this is Skye's life she is not a threat in fact she is keeping Loki from killing and causing trouble... She is a asset that right now is more valuable than ever." Says Agent May emotionlessly and Director Hill replied " Agent May the Director has made his decision... Where is Skye?" Everyone is silent till Thor speaks " My niece is of no threat to Mid guard ... leave her be or I will carry out my threat." he narrows his eyes at the directors and their dozen agents.

Fury gets in front of Hill and said " Thor this is none of your concern... Stark where is Skye?" Tony Stark shrugs " You can't contain a free spirit such as Skye... But you can ask JARVIS he has the most advanced locating system on the planet." he says hiding a smile from the annoyed director. " JARVIS Deputy Director Hill activate order Alpha Charlie Fox Trot one one twelve delta ... Search Skye." Says Director Hill crossing her arms remaining impassive at Starks enraged face " You're forbidden from overriding my authority over JARVIS unless it's considered a matter of a Earths destruction! JARVIS ignore her orders !" he growls and two agent step forward ready to some how detain Iron Man if need be . " Sorry Sir... Your authority has been overridden... Director Fury I am unable to locate Skye. According to my records only one person other than Loki can locate Skye." Replies the AI and both directors look to each other before Hill asked " Who is that?" Everyone's quiet and Bruce steps back hand in his pocket clutching the pin drive. And JARVIS says " Dr. Banner has a way of locating Skye in the case of emergencies."

Both Directors look to Bruce and ask " Dr. banner?" And he crosses his arms " Not helping you Sir... This in no way qualifies as a emergency therefore No Sir." he says with a threat lingering in his arms. Everyone smiles at Bruce's courage, " This is insubordination! Just tell us where the hacker is so we can take her!" Growls Fury . Suddenly Skye's voice startles everyone " I See the pirate is back!" she says through gritted teeth as electricity is made known running up and down her arms . Everyone turns and sees how angry she is even with a sling on she looks ready to beat up the director, Steve speaks " Director it would be best if you leave... Immediately." The director shakes his head and nods to Hill who quickly draws her side arm and shoots her with two tranquilizing darts. Skye stares at the darts as she pulls them out in shock before she growls " Wrong Move Directors! I ask you to leave me alone and yet you don't you are convinced I am a threat and now you will understand!" Her eyes turn emerald stone and she breaks her arm free of the sling electricity surges through her body as she sends bolts of electricity around them. The avengers look between the hacker and the directors and no one particularly wants to intervene . The dozen agents start shooting at her , she surrounds herself with her electricity field as she yells at the agents " This is not your fight! Stand down or I will be forced to defend myself!" The agents ignored her and continued to fire at her, she sighed and sent a electricity wall big enough to consume them and only shock them enough to knock them out.

Skye looks to the directors as they look to Colson " Colson get your hacker under control!" Yells Fury behind cover " Director you asked for this when you didn't heed my nieces warnings! You threatened a member of two royal families in the galaxy she is far to powerful therefore it is unwise to threaten her!" yells Thor gesturing every word he says with his hammer. Skye pins both directors to the wall and raises her hand with a ball of lightning several Avengers now move to stop her but she surrounds herself and the directors with a field as she angrily speaks " You want me to be like Loki?! I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT LOKI WOULD DO!" She gets her anger under control and says " Ir I can show you why I would never be like him." She sends all the images of abuse, rape, torture that she has experienced into their minds then she sends all they great times with her team and the small amounts of fun with the avengers into both Directors minds. They are breathing heavily as they see the abuse she went through as a child and teenager, everything is so real and as soon as they weave through all the memories Hill looks to her in shock in pity while Fury looks at her with curiosity " I would die before becoming evil like them and I would rather die than massacre like my father did! Just because we are blood related doesn't give you the right to assume that I will become a mad man like my father "

She releases the field allowing everyone to hear her " I am not my father! I despise what he did but his actions should never reflect upon me. I have known pain , torture and abuse ninety percent of my life, but I overcame all the anger and all the bitterness and found something to keep me sane... My humanity. I look for the good in people and use that to reflect them instead of their actions... Director Fury it's buried deep but you have kindness in you and Deputy Director Hill you have seen the ghosts I have seen I saw it in your eyes when I showed you my past... Both of you are good ... That's why I didn't kill you because you deserve the same chance that everyone else gets from me." She releases them and says" Hear what I say now ... Your actions have proven that SHIELD wants nothing more then to put others like me with skills or a bad parentage in cages or on leashes therefore I will not join SHIELD. Earth is my home but I will not be treated like a criminal because I am half alien and half human. I have done nothing but defend myself and protect others from my fathers wrath and I deserve some respect for doing so. I have been through hell in the last ninety six hours. I have so much berserker rage inside of me that honestly the worst thing you could do is provoke me . Director I will be of assistance to SHIELD like the Avengers are but I will not be SHIELD, this is my decision and I suggest you honor it." Her eyes are narrowed and her arms crossed everyone stared at her with pride, Shock, amazement and support as Steve stepped up " Director Skye will be joining Avengers if she wants to but you have lost much respect from us." The two directors look at each other before Hill says " Skye we apologize for our actions... What shall we call you now that your a Avenger?"

Skye smiles as she disappears and reappears beside Hill " Emerald Shadow or Flaming Emerald which ever sticks." Natasha smiles and says " How about the Flaming Shadow?" The hacker thinks then replies " Perfect ... The Flaming Shadow it is... Now Directors I would really appreciate you and your men leaving immediately. And in all honesty Pirate I expect to see director Hill from now on... With all did respect ." Fury raises his good eyebrow and replied " I guess I can understand that Skye... Welcome to the Avengers Flaming Shadow and we will be in touch."

( yes a long chapter but I was just sooooo into it :-) please let me know what you thought of Skye's attitude and please review.)


	21. Chapter 21

A new team chapter 21

(Previously)

Skye confronts Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill about them treating her like a criminal , Loki had almost been abducted but Skye saved him and currently had a electricity field around him. Skye can now be a Avenger and is called Flaming Shadow.

(Present)

The directors and their agents leave the tower making everyone to sigh and relief as but Skye groaned as she held her stomach where the tranquilizer darts had hit her. " Skye are you okay?" asks Colson, The hacker rushed to the bathroom and lost her breakfast heaving it into the toilet . She wiped her mouth when she was finished everyone looked at her worried and she said " No... No AC I am not okay... " Skye suddenly got dizzy and collapsed to her knees, " Skye ?!" said Grant suddenly by her side. Skye growled jumping to her feet and walked to the lab " Of course could anything else possibly go wrong.." everyone followed after her she laid back on the examination table and said " Jarvis start a scan... something isn't right." Skye closed her eyes as rays ran up and down her body, " Ms. Skye the results are in." Skye jumped off the bed her legs a little wobbly as she moved to the monitor . "

" Great! "she growls exasperatedly, she closes her eyes and sends a message to her father " Father can you hear me? Have your powers returned by any chance?" Skye looks around and sees everyone waiting for her to talk " I am having a allergic reaction to the Tranqs and for some reason the chemical in them is attacking my preservation powers." Bruce and Tony go over to the monitors with Fitzsimmons while Thor asks " Why would a chemical do that?" Skye shrugged and looked to Bruce who guessed " It seems that her preservation side of her powers are blocking the Tranqs main target and by doing that the Tranqs are forced to attack the electricity block." Everyone blinked at him not understanding " Basically if I don't get this chemical out of me it will continue to attack my field till it gets through by literally breaking my powers ... Everyone remembers what happened last time my body had no way of containing the energy my heart stopped." Everyone was quiet before Skye sighed " I know how to fix it the problem is me staying awake long enough... My father could do it but he is indisposed at the moment."

Thor observes his nieces carefully placed words and asked " What has happened to my brother now?" Skye tenses " It's actually not his fault..." She closes her eyes and calls " Father I need you my powers are under attack." Suddenly a weak message is sent " What has happened daughter?" Skye sighed in relief " I was injected with a chemical and it's tearing into my powers if it continues my heart will stop." " Daughter I can help but what is required will cause great pain... Bring your uncle and one other only." says Loki and Skye opens her eyes and says " Uncle, Bruce... Loki knows what to do ... But I have to take you two as help.. Do you mind coming?" Both men agreed and Skye dizzily transported them to where Loki is. Skye groaned as they appeared Bruce immediately tensed when seeing Loki , " Father I believe you know Dr. Banner AKA the big green guy that threw you around like a rag doll during the battle of New York." says Skye with a slight smirk to her fathers annoyed face . " Dr. Banner I believe apologies are in order for what I called you... I apologize. " Bruce looks at him in shock and very on guard as he replied " I got to admit I never thought I would hear that from you ." Loki grinned slightly before Skye groaned " Father we must do it now..." Loki nodded and Skye laid on the ground and Loki kneeled down beside her as he sent her a message " You know what you must do?" She nodded up at him.

Loki brought his hands to the sides of his daughters head and a green glow surrounded her, Skye closed her eyes bringing both her hands over her stomach as her electricity surged into her body " Ahhh" she cries out as her electricity targets the chemical and very painfully destroys it. " Loki ... Stop your hurting her!" says Thor angrily but Loki hisses " We are plunging the chemical from her body if I stop right now she will kill herself!" Bruce in his medical opinion is completely lost at what Loki and Skye are doing, as any normal human would die by what they are attempting. Skye continues to groan before Loki finally stops, pulls his hands from her head and she passes out. " Dr. Banner please look after my daughter I must speak to Thor."

Thanks for for reading and keep up the encouraging reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

A new team chapter 22

(Previously)

Skye had a adverse reaction to two tranquilizer darts that she was shot with by Director Hill she was forced to electrocute herself with her father guiding her. She passed out and Loki left Banner with her while he talked to his brother Thor.

(Twenty minutes later)

Skye felt sharp pains through her stomach as she opened her eyes, she looked around and didn't immediately spot anyone , she groans one hand clutching her stomach and the other pushing herself to her feet. She closed her eyes and sends a message " father?" she uses the walls as support as she walks around the rooms." Bruce?! Uncle?" She says out loud and moments later she makes her way down the stairs.

She enters the once known living area and spots " Bruce?" she asks as she spots Dr. Banner reading a old book, " Skye!" he exclaims and moves to her side. " where is my uncle and father? My father does not seem to be answering my messages." she asks still leaning against the wall for support .

" Niece! How are you faring?" Says Thor entering the room with a smile upon his face and Loki following close behind him. " Uncle, Father how long have I been out?" Skye says with a small relieved smile, " Approximately twenty minutes daughter. You should be pleased to know that your extermination of the chemical inside you was successful but obviously painful."

Skye groans in agreement to the painful part "Thank goodness, Dr. Banner I don't suppose at the tower you have any good pain killers?" Bruce smiles understandingly "Of coarse Skye." Skye notices that Thor and Loki are looking to each other and immediately realizes that they are hiding something from her " Uncle? Father?... What were you talking about while I was unconscious ?"

Her eyes scrutinize their demeanor a and Loki sighs " We have decided that I should return to Asgard, I seem to be putting you in danger and I am not going to allow that to happen further." Skye's eyes widen as she stutters " Wh- what?!" feels awkward with this family meeting and excuses himself " I am calling Tony to let him know that Skye is alive." Bruce walks out of the room leaving and confused as well as upset Hacker, with her uncle and father.

" Niece l know this must upset you but it's for your safety." Says Thor reaching to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away, " No ... Stay I have just finally found you and now your leaving?" Skye is biting her bottom lip trying to keep from sounding desperate or hurt. Loki gave her a reassuring smile and stepped up to her " Don't worry daughter it's for your protection, you are welcome to visit Asgard at any time just be sure to bring your uncle to make sure you arrive at the palace safely... We can talk through our telepathic connection."

Skye looked at him quite upset as she crossed her arms and let her eyes narrow turning emerald Stone, " This is not fair... I am fine and can protect myself! You don't have to leave to protect me." she countered and Thor sighed " Skye... Loki is making the right decision, besides he needs to rule Asgard since right now my place is here on mid guard. Niece you understand that right?" He said.

Skye growled " Fine!, goodbye" she pushed passed her father and uncle extremely mad and walked out of the room to find Bruce, " Well that could've gonna better... I shall return to the Bi frost site, please watch over her brother I can't imagine what I would do if I lost her." Says Loki with sadness in his eyes, Thor nodded " I will protect to the best of my abilities, she is my niece after all... Go return to Asgard Heimdal will watch over her as well." Loki smiles before disappearing.

Skye was lost in her thoughts sitting down knees to her chest, but she could feel when the presence of her father left earth and a single tear dropped from her eye. The hacker felt miserable but one ray of light was that she could become a Avenger and be surrounded by people she now considered family.

Skye picked herself off the dirty floor went straight to Bruce and Thor with a completely determined attitude she whisked herself and them to the tower. " Kid glad to see your heart is still beating you can't keep scaring us like that... Stark can we ground her from missions for a week?" Says Clint arms crossed looking to the billionaire with a serious expression making the hackers jaw drop.

"What? Your kidding me right?" asks Skye in bewilderment and now all of Colson and the Avengers are surrounding her " I think that's a great idea Legolas... Skye no fighting for at least a week!" Says Stark with a huge grin etched with seriousness and Skye crossed her arms " You can't make that decision all the Avengers have a equal decision in this." says Skye with a smirk developing on her face.

" Fine , All in favor of grounding Skye from fighting for a week raise your hand." Says Clint and Stark, Clint, Colson, Bruce, Fitzsimmons, Ward and Steve all raise their hands. " All opposed?" He says and Skye , May, Natasha and Thor all raised their hands and Ward smirked " 8 to 4 Skye your out voted." he said obviously happy and she just glared at him " Really You voted against me Ward?" she sounded mad.

" Skye it's for the best besides you have been through a lot of near death and physical exhaustion in the last 92 hours and your body needs rest... Your still allowed to see Loki." Says Steve completely unaware what happened to the god of mischief. Skye tenses and Natasha catches it " Skye what's happens to Loki?" she asks hesitantly. Agent Colson is now on edge and Skye looks to Thor.

" Loki has returned to Asgard... He does not want my niece to be hurt further by him being here on Mid guard." says Thor answering for his niece who just nodded to his statement before replying " Fine no fighting for a week... I am far to tired to argue after arguing with Loki and Pirate that's enough for one day. But now that I am a avenger you guys are going to have to help me train or I won't be much help in real fights." She says crossing her arms.

" Of course Kid." says Clint with a smile and everyone nods in agreement. The next couple of weeks should be fun.

**There's the chapter ... As many of you know I have four stories I am writing at the same time so those of you that want daily chapters I am sorry but it looks like it will be a every other day thing of as soon as they are typed. Thank you all and continue reading... Please review thanks again**

**PiratePrincess16**


	23. Chapter 23 uh oh

A new team chapter 23

(Previously)

Loki decides to leave mid guard to protect Skye from harm and that tears Skye up inside, The avengers and Colsons team have grounded Skye from fighting for a week much to her annoyance but she complies.

(Present six days later)

" Woah kid! I give I give!" yells Clint as Skye takes him down and puts him in a full body lock putting his arm to the point of breaking under her grip. She smiles before transporting herself off Clint, " Here." she says helping him to her feet. " Wow why don't we call her Flaming widow ... I can't believe she just pulled off one of Natasha's own moves on Legolas." says Stark and Clint, Nat and Skye all turn to him with glares that could kill him.

"Shadow your getting good... You have only been training for about six days and you already have figured out Clint's, Nat's, Ward and May's fighting styles as well as mine." Says Steve crossing his arms impressed, Thor smiles as he replies " I concur with Steve Rogers... Niece you're mastering great battle techniques how ever you haven't practiced with your powers very often and that is rather peculiar. " he rubs his chin and everyone looks to Skye who shrugs " I don't feel in the mood to practice those powers... I have them mastered enough to take put anyone in here and that's all I need... There is no room for improvement the rest is far to advanced." she says glumly

Everyone nods in understanding before Stark claps his hands together and says " Okay I have a surprise for everyone if you would all follow me to the limos that are waiting for us out front we can get going." Clint , Nat, Ward and Skye all raise a eyebrow but follow the billionaire to the elevator where only eight of them fit so Skye volunteered to transport herself, Thor, Ward, Natasha down to the lobby. They arrived down in the lobby and Thor saw someone who he hadn't seen in a while " Jane! " "and hello Darcy" he exclaims before moving to embrace the astrophysicist.

Skye clasped her hands behind her back and watched her uncle and his girl friend interact when the elevator bell dings and Bruce and Tony see " Pepper!" " Betty!" both men walked over to their girl friends and have them a kiss, Steve leaned over and whispered into the hackers ear " Is this the surprise?" Skye turned to him and shrugged "Cool surprise for three of them but what about the rest of us?" she sighed kinda disappointed when Stark says " Don't worry shadow your part of the surprise is a shopping spree with Pepper, Betty, Jane, Natasha, Darcy,Jemma and Agent May... Us guys are going to have a night on the town." he says with a smirk and Skye whispers into Ward's ear " Behave and keep your cell on I don't want to be bored."

Ward chuckled as he nodded and whispered his reply "Of course Rookie... I love you and be careful." Skye got into the all female limo while Grant got into the guys limo and the two limos set off in different directions, the hacker was quiet like Natasha and May while in the limo. "So what's it like being the daughter of Loki?" asks Jane quietly and the hacker looks to her for a second before replying " It's interesting to say the least... lots of pros and cons I actually fought with about two and a half dozen level eight shield agents along with Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill twice in three days almost a week ago... I can honestly say knowing that I do have a father is scary but also it being Loki is amazing because that makes Thor my uncle." she says with a small smile making Jane already like the hacker.

" Okay first stop the mall" says Happy driving the limo minutes later the vehicle stops and the women file out in a orderly fashion with Skye being the first out and Agent May the last. " Okay Tony has given us each a ten thousand dollar shopping spree for the month... Here one is for each of you." says Pepper handing out Visa cards and everyone accepted them. " Tony is really generous as usual..." Says Natasha with a smile " Should we split up to cover more ground or?" asks Betty.

The hackers eyes widen as she quickly dismissed the idea and said "It would be best if we stay together... I know it will take longer but only three of us can actually fight and from what I hear Darcy has a wicked Tazer but if something were to happen strength in numbers are better plus my powers have their limits if I am trying to protect seven different areas...May ... Nat do you agree?" both specialists nod and everyone else agrees.

Three hours later the women are in the last store Victoria secret their arms are packed with clothing, accessories, perfumes and makeup and other random things. As they exit Skye tenses and hisses to the group " Nat I think we are being followed guys in black trench coats two stores down... we need to leave now ." everyone stares at each-other in alarm as May and Skye take the rear and Darcy and Natasha take the front with Betty, Pepper, Jane and Simmons stay in the middle of the group, they calmly make their way out of mall and to their limo.

They breathe a sigh of relief as the limo starts moving for ten minutes they are relaxed till Skye says " Happy take a left !" she is looking out the back window and as they turn a black Sudan follows them taking a left as well . "Natasha we are still being followed... Happy can you loose them and get us to the tower!" The hacker says as she pulls her phone out and dials her boyfriend 'Skye? What's wrong?' asks Grant over the phone loudly music blaring on his side.

Skye's eyes narrowed ' Grant where are you? Actually forget it I don't want to know... Get the guys and put me on speaker phone quick it's a emergency!' Skye opens her purse and tosses May a night night gun as she listens to the shuffling noise over the phone before there is a clicking noise and Steve's voice is heard ' We are all here Skye what's the emergency?' Skye takes a quick look through the back window and growls " We are being followed by two black vehicles definitely not SHIELD." But Natasha cuts her off " make that four two are on our sides!"

Skye shakes her head " Four cars and Happy is trying to shake them with his crazy driving skills to get us to the tower but I have a bad feeling that we won't make it to the tower."she replies with concern in her eyes before she passes Jane and Simmons Night Night guns where Simmons gave the astrophysicist a crash course on how to use the gun. " What are you all armed with?"says Clint as you can hear heavy foot steps on the line.

" We have a few night night guns, Natasha and May are fully armed but only have two clips each and I have my gear and my powers." responds Skye when Simmons and Betty scream as gunshots are heard and the limo starts swirving crazily "What was that?! Skye are you guys okay?!" exclaims Ward with concern and The hacker growls " They are shooting at the limos wheels... Happy is about to loose control. Where are you guys?!"

Suddenly the limo flips into the air and crashes in front of the tower, the women scream as Skye drops her phone and throws up a electrical dome around her friends but not big enough to protect herself so she flies around her side of the limo. Getting a gash above her right eye, as soon as the limo steadied she released the electric dome around her friends with a groan. "Is everyone alright?" Asks Happy from the front seat and everyone murmured a 'yes' before the screeching of cars breaks hit everyone's ears and Skye exclaimed "We have to get out of here... Natasha front? Everyone else stay close I will use my field to protect you. Hurry as soon as you see a opening run for the lobby." Everyone nods and Happy rushes out of the limo and all the women follow Natasha and Skye out.

They crawl out of the car and the shooting starts again, Skye throws up a field as they come out to a few dozen guns pointed at them. " Leave now and I won't fry you!" yells Skye eyes turning emerald Stone. A man in all black stepped forward and replied " That's not going to happen! Your out numbered and most of you are defenseless give up!" May impassively spoke "Never in a thousand years!" Without another word Skye sends electricity flying at the men, everyone with Night Night guns shoot at multiple targets while Happy starts escorting Betty and Pepper to the lobby.

Skye looks to the sky and whispers " Heimdal alert my father." she looks around and it looks like more and more men are appearing from the shadows, " Nearly out of ammo!" Exclaims Natasha loading her last mag into her gun and May nods in agreement, Skye tosses them her unused guns. The hackers head hurts from both the gash and the constant energy drainage but she sighs in relief as thunder and lighting become evident above them.

Suddenly all the gunshots were directed at Skye and she grit her teeth " I can't hold it much longer! Get into the tower Now!"she exclaims as she puts more energy into her electricity Dome. There is blood trickling from her nose as she holds the Dome determinedly.

**Thats the chapter :-) please review and I am currently on vacation this entire week so please don't get upset of I don't update for a couple days . thanks for Reading **

**PiratePrincess16**


	24. Chapter 24 mauhahahaha

A new team 24

(Previously)

Skye has been training with the Avengers for nearly a week when Stark decides to surprise everyone with bringing Betty, Darcy, Jane, and Pepper and having Simmons, Natasha , May and Skye go on a shopping spree while all the guys hang out. They are followed and fighting begins at Avengers Tower.

(Present)

Skye growls and forces her body to keep the dome up, Natasha and May try to move to help Skye but the hacker to concerned for her friends transported them into the tower. The men advanced on Skye till Iron Man and Thor landed and screeching tires were made known as Steve, Clint, Ward, Colson and Fitz all rushed out of the car weapons raised as they entered the battle. To say Skye was relieved was a understatement she had her eyes on everyone when she saw a pack of C-4 thrown in Wards direction armed and ready to explode .

She appeared as fast as she can and screamed " Bomb!" she looked around and all the Avengers were busy fighting she looked down at the bomb and it read twenty seconds, she looked up and saw everyone running towards her she yelled " I am sorry!" She through up a thick electricity field around them and as she was about to transport away she screamed as the bomb went off.

The blast threw everyone even with the field around them but it protected all the innocent bystanders and the surrounding buildings, there was concrete smoke everywhere and the Avengers were all coughing up a storm. " Skye!?" called out Grant looking in every direction for his girl friend " Shadow?!" Yelled Tony into the cloud of dust still roaming , " Niece can you hear me?!" Asks Thor highly concerned everyone called for the hacker but no response came and a few minutes later all the women came running out of the tower running into the arms of their boys friends all except Darcy that is.

Ward's heart was shattering as he walked through the debris and looked for his girl friend, SHIELD agents arrived a few minutes later dressed in full tactical gear and with them was Deputy Director Hill. She saw the tears in Jane, Pepper, Darcy, Betty and Simmons eyes and immediately knew someone died, " I want everything cleared ASAP... Captain Rogers, Agent Colson please bring your teams inside to debrief." Everyone mutely nodded but most were in a daze in complete horror of the loss of Skye.

Everyone say down in the lounge mutely and Director Hill took a head count and spoke " Agent Colson, Captain Rogers where is Flaming Shadow? She needs to be here." Everyone looked away from her but Ward found his voice and replied " Skye is not here Deputy Director." The director furrows her brows in confusion till it hits her " Oh my God..., tell me everything now."

Natasha and May explained what had happened up until Skye transported them away then Clint told her up till the last time they saw Skye... The explosion. "Wonderful! We just lost a great spokesperson and the greatest asset this year to a bunch of terrorists! I want to know who these people are... I want to know why they attacked and the person responsible for Skye's death will pay greatly." Growled Director Hill as she turned to her agents and started yelling orders to them.

Grant looked out the tower windows in sorrow as he looked down to the blast site, he frowned before quietly walking our of the lounge and into the elevator where he pressed the button to his rooms floor. Mean while on Asgard Heimdal watches Mid guard when he hears Princess Shakina's request of him to tell her father what is happening, he immediately requested Loki's presence at the bi frost site stating a emergency. He watches helplessly as the bomb goes off and his site of her is diminished completely clouded, he takes a shaky breath and suddenly Loki is there.

"Heimdal what is this great emergency that the guards pressed I must come here for?" asks Loki quite tired at being woken from his sleep ( Time difference in Asgard) Heimdal locks eyes with Loki and replies " Sire Princess Shakina... she called for your help but now I can no longer see her, you must return to Mid Guard for if she is still alive she won't be for long." The King takes a step back in shock and horror before he gathers his thoughts and orders " Send me to the Avengers Tower...I must help my daughter. Heimdal you know what to do in my absence." The gatekeeper nods as he puts his sword in and activates the Bi Frost moments later Loki finds himself in a empty room of Avengers Tower, he located his brother and transports himself their.

Everyone is looking at Deputy Director Hill in shock that she is actually upset that Skye is gone but suddenly a voice startles everyone to their feet " Where is my daughter?" asks Loki impassively as everyone turns to him. Everyone gulps and looks to Thor who calmly explains "Brother there has been a accident... we were attacked and Princess Shakina... Skye is dead."

**Mauhahahhaaa! Yes I am totally evil :-) please continue to read because everyone wants to see who did this and how mad Loki and the Avengers will be. Who knows what can happen :-) please review Thanks PiratePrincess16**


	25. Chapter 25 lets move

A new team 25

(Previously)

Skye is running out of extra energy for her electricity dome as men in black fire at her, Skye transports her friends to the tower just before the guys show up. They fight till Skye finds a bomb she yelled for help but no one could get their in time, Skye threw up a electricity dome around herself and the bomb and was about to transport herself out of danger when the bomb went off. SHIELD arrived and Loki returned to Mid Guard only knowing that his daughter was in great trouble.

(Seconds after the explosion)

Six men in black pull Skye's bloody and broken body and takes her through the sewage system to a secret base, Skye was unconscious as they put her on a operation table.

(Back to Loki's arrival)

Loki blinked letting this information sink in when all of a sudden he replies "Impossible!" he looks around angrily before going to the nearest window and called out to his daughter in his mind. " Brother she was consumed by a massive explosion... she protected everyone but couldn't escape herself, I am truly sorry Brother." Says Thor remorse in his voice

Loki is quiet eyes closed and hands clasped behind his back trying to sense his daughter or get her to respond to him, everyone watches Loki quietly hoping he won't go into rage from loss. Loki whipped around to face his brother "You told me you would take care of her and watch over her last we spoke! How could you let this happen ?!" he yelled his voice full of anger and sorrow and immediately Clint, Steve, May and Natasha shot up from their seats and moved to Thor's side.

"This is not Thor's fault... this is the fault of those terrorists that attacked us." defended Natasha arms crossed, everyone nodded in agreement to her defense and Loki sighed " You are right Agent Romanoff... I must attempt to follow the remnants of her energy signature." he said sadly before he disappeared. " We better find out who planned this attack before Loki finds them and there is nothing left." said Jane looking up to Thor who nodded in agreement.

Deputy Director Hill left immediately and for the next three days no one saw Agent Ward or Loki. All the Avengers were in mourning no one spoke except when Absolutely necessary, finally Grant emerged from Skye's room. May observed dark circles around his eyes, his eyes red from crying and his demeanor showed defeat, Agent May frowned at how lost he seemed.

Meanwhile in a secure room hidden where no one can find it medical equipment,heart monitors and various other monitors are hooked up to a unconscious Skye laying on the table.

The hackers heart rate is stable as she is on oxygen, suddenly the heart monitor starts beeping faster indicating increased heart rate when suddenly Skye's eye groggily open. She groans unable to move and her mouth dry from dehydration, the hacker blinks clearing her vision as she calls out in her mind " Father... it's dark ... Where are you?". Skye notices that she can not feel past her elbow on her right arm, she manages to pull that arm up and gasps. Her entire arm from Elbow below was completely gone and her elbow wrapped in a bandage.

Skye wanted to leave but suddenly the nearby doors flung open and faster than the hacker could scream two men in black came in and seconds later a needle was plunged into her neck. She was held down till her mind fogged and with all the concentration she had left Skye sent one final message " Help". Loki was walking around Manhattan when he felt called to Avengers tower, he transports himself there easily finding Thor where he begins to talk "Brother this makes no sense... umph"

Loki clutches his head as he receives to powerful message bursts, Thor steadies his younger brother " Loki... are you alright?" The Asgardian King blinked as he read the messages before exclaiming " She's alive!" his loud statement brought most of the Avengers into the room in curiosity. "Who's alive? Skye?" Asks Natasha reluctantly and Loki turns to her smiling " Yes she is alive! she just called to me albeit weakly and in uncontrolled bursts but only she can do that!"

Everyone stared at him with mixed emotions, Some shock, others uncertainty as well as horror and confuse meant. " How is that even possible and if she is alive where is she?!" Asks Steve in bewilderment and Loki shakes his head " I know not but... umph." he clutches his head once again as her last message arrives and immediately he frowns " She has been taken! Skye is calling for help but i can't follow her voice... It's as if..." he rubs his chin in thought as he paces in front of the couch before he growls as he has figured out what has happened.

"They are locking her powers! Some of you Mid Guardians are no better than the Chitari!" he spat out angrily at the window and Clint asks " What are you talking about? Locking powers?" he looked at him befuddled and Loki sigh exasperatedly "When I was taken the way they got past my powers was shooting me with a drug... It completely locks away your own powers from your own access. Skye sounded in great pain I am not sure if it's from the explosion or whatever they are doing to her but she sounds terrible." everyone was quiet before all chaos broke loose.

"What?!" " I must contact the Directors!" " We have to find her!" "Can you locate where the messages came from?" "Why do they want her!?" Exclaims Bruce, Colson, May, Steve, And Natasha. Grant was at the back of the room in complete shock the loud voices kept him from concentrating, he clenched his fist feeling his berserker rage come up. "Quiet!" yells Grant shocking everyone that they jumped from his loud voice.

Everyone turns to Grant and he speaks " Skye is alive and needing help and everyone is yelling. We need to get in contact with Director Hill and find out what the interrogators found out from the attackers... Agent Colson sir that's you. Dr. Banner didn't Skye give you something that would locate her in the event of a emergency?" Bruce's eyes widen as he nods and runs for his lab, " We need to focus on finding her lets move people." says Grant in a determined manner everyone scatters acknowledging the urgency.

Meanwhile in the hidden base where Skye is held captive a man in his mid twenties handsome, thin but six pack, with Shaggy black hair looks down at the hacker strapped to the operation table. "Mr. Peters your father has requested your presence." Says a guard carefully and Jason snaps his head in the guards direction, he sighs as he moves a stray hair from the hackers face before replying " Tell Jacob I am on my way." He walks out of the room down a hall to a door with the letter P on it, he knocks before opening the door and coming face to face with his father Mr. Jacob S. Peters.

Mauahahaah aha yes I didn't kill Skye :-) for those of you that said as much Amen to that :-) please review


	26. Chapter 26 Hope? No hope?

A new team 26

(Previously)

Everyone has been grieving for the loss of Skye when Skye awakens in a operation type room with multiple injuries, with all her strength she starts calling to her father. Loki can't locate her as her powers are blocked through a drug... Jason Peters is summoned by his father Mr. Jacob S. Peters.

(Present)

" Son I see your mission was mostly successful." Says Jacob Peters hands clasped in front of him sitting upon his large desk. Jason smiled "Yes Father, Skye has been obtained but I think instead of killing her we should use her powers to our advantage like we were going to do with her father Loki, her electricity was even more formidable than that of her uncle Thor and she somehow has become friends with all the Avengers and has the respect of the Directors of SHIELD within two weeks time." he says crossing his arms with his lips pursed into a slight smirk

Jacob leaned forward in curiosity and asked " What exactly are you suggesting we do to the loyalty she has with them? It's not as if we can just erase her knowledge of them." his furrowed brows made Jason clear his throat " We can brain wash her... turn her like Hydra did with the other one we have before we completely eliminated them years ago. It will be easy considering that we have Miles tracking SHIELDs every movement related to her and her father and now that our scientist and bio chemist Raina has come up with the power blocker Skye will be helpless without them."

Jacob smirked evilly " It seems that girl I abused all those years ago will finally be useful, very well how long will it take to have her battle ready?" Jason straightened into a soldier demeanor " two months sir and she will be ready to follow all orders under our organization... Long live the Protectors!" " you have a month take her to our second base this one could be compromised I will go to the one in Washington keep me informed... Don't fail me... Long live the a Protectors!" said Jacob before Both men manically laughed walking out of the room, Jason made preparations for Skye to be transported away.

A hour later

" We got a location on Skye! She is in the business district of Brooklyn!" Yells Tony and Bruce running out of the elevator into the main lounge, everyone lunged for their weapons and " Fitzsimmons, May, Ward get the SUV, I am sorry but Pepper, Betty, Jane , Darcy you will all have to wait here till we get that place secure. Stark Coordinates? Clint ,Steve, Natasha are you driving with us or on your bikes ?" Says Agent Colson in agent mode and immediately the three avengers replied " Bikes!" As soon as everyone had the location they grabbed their coms and zoomed out of the tower.

Thirty minutes later all the Avengers, Colsons team and Loki surrounded four story building, "okay here's the plan" starts Agent Colson only to be interrupted by IronMan "Attack and find Skye." everyone nods and rushes into the building weapons raised and starts taking out various guards. Loki transported to each room sending knives into any guards that spotted him, everyone cleared the first three levels and met at the basement level.

" I have been in every room but the one at the end of the hall, that must be where she is." Says Loki impassively and everyone instantly ran to the door at the end of the hall, it was locked and Bruce got angry and seconds later Hulk Smashed the door in, they were greeted by the horrid stench of blood. Everyone crinkled their noses and moved into the large room very hesitantly, Simmons gasped as her eyes landed on a puddle of blood and multiple blood soaked towels.

Everyone gulped in concern as Simmons grabbed her kit and took a few samples for testing, " I don't understand it this was Skye's last and most recent location... Where is she?" says Ward sadly and everyone looks at the blood as Simmons says "No one can loose this much blood and survive... whoever this blood belongs to is dead." She fights to keep her lips and voice from trembling and a tense silence hangs over everyone.

"I can not sense her... I have no connection with my daughter... Brother these what the mid guardians call Terrorists are trying my patience to it's limits." Growled Loki looking venomously at the unconscious bodies of the guards, Thor sighed and replied " I agree brother but Skye would not want us to cause trouble... don't do anything idiotic for if she was here she would be quite displeased and probably zap you." They all went back to the tower and a hour later Simmons came up from the lab with results on the blood samples "I have tested the blood samples and I can say without a doubt that the blood belongs to... Skye." a silent tear ran down her eyes and Loki stiffened before saying " I must return to Asgard ... I am sorry." seconds later he disappears to the roof before Heimdal pulled him home through the Bi Frost.

Two days later

Skye groans as she opens her eyes and finds herself in a cell, she looks around and spots movement in the cell next to her, she weakly asks " Who are you?" the man in the cell beside her shuffles closer to her cell and says " I am not enemy... who are you?" Skye cries out in pain as she tries to push herself up with her left arm only to discover most of that arm gone as shooting pains run up her arms, "Are you okay?" Skye groans biting her lip in pain before she says "No most of my left arm is gone, I hurt all over probably from the explosion, I have a massive headache, I can't contact my team and my powers aren't activating grrr!" she growls very frustrated.

She sighs " I am Skye... A Avenger which means I work with Captain America, Thor, IronMan... all of the cool guys what should i call you?" the man shrugged before replying " They call me the Winter Soldier but my friends call me Bucky."

**Authors note ~ Okay clarification No Skye does not have any metal limbs like some of my guests asked, I have been planning all of this since like chapter 18 so please keep reading because all this will work out the way I want it to in the end. Please keep reading and Reviewing and I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading ~PiratePrincess16 **


	27. Chapter 27 never

A new team 27

-Authors Note - I just realized that the last chapter I accidentally put Skye's missing arm being the left one but it's actually the right one... Sorry for the typo.

(Previously)

Loki returns to Asgard after Simmons confirms that the blood found was Skye's ... everyone believes she is dead. Two days later Skye awakens with very little of her right arm and meets the Winter Soldier Bucky.

(Present)

Skye suppressed a groan as her head snapped to Bucky and asked " Bucky? Bucky Barnes from the 107th infantry best Friend of Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America ... You were presumed dead." Bucky moved closer to the bars letting the light show his features, Skye saw his silver arm and immediately tensed "Yea that was me a long time ago. And I can't hurt you they have me sedated like you..." he said noticing her fearful expression and she crawled towards the nearest wall to lean against she groaned, Whimpered and cried out in pain as she moved to the wall. "Where are we? Who has us?" she asked in great pain.

Bucky shrugged "I don't known one moment I was frozen in stasis for years than about a couple years ago I was no longer under Hydras control but this new Organizations ... They call themselves the 's all I know..." he replied and Skye growled " Ugh not them! We have to find a way to escape." Bucky actually laughed and replies " It's hopeless I have been trying for two years and it's impossible... Just give up kid." Skye gave him a incredulous look but remained silent till a click alerts them to someone entering the cell block.

" Hello Skye... it's wonderful to see you again." Says a familiar voice and Skye backs up instinctively just causing herself more pain. Jason Peters walks into the light in front of her cell bars and she gasps eyes widen " Jason?! What? How?" she asked confusion evident on her face and Jason smirks crossing his arms with pride " You mean to tell me that you in all your knowledge haven't figured it out?" he asked mockingly and Skye hissed in pain as she clutched the bandage around her missing arm. "Let me guess you never put my last name to much thought ... Let me give you a clue . Mr. Peters no don't!" Skye's breath hitched and she spoke a little quieter " Your Mr. Jacob S. Peters son the one that left right before I was put into the hospital by that monster you call a father! I can't believe I didn't figure it out when you abused and raped me!" her voice held extreme bitterness but it didn't faze Jason it just gave more Pride to his ego.

"That's right Skye..." He replied and Skye shook her left arm wanting to activate her electricity powers along with her Berserker Rage, she pushed her arm out but nothing came out and she stared at her hand in utter terror and looked to the ground " What is it you want Jason?!" she asked coldness in her voice and Jason replied " I want you to become the Protectors weapon just like the Winter Soldier here is ... I want you to betray and kill your friends the Avengers and then when that's completed you will capture your father and bring him to us . Think you can handle all that Sweet Cheeks." Skye's eyes narrowed extremely angry that he used the name 'Sweet Cheeks' because that's what he always called her right before he ended up raping or abusing her. " NEVER!" She spat out defiantly.

Jason shook his head before saying "That's the wrong choice Skye... You will submit but I guess we will just have to do this the hard way." Two guards entered the room and fear flashed in Skye's eyes before she went impassive, determined that she won't give her ex Boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing her scared and weak. The two guards enter her cell and roughly pull her to her feet she groans trying to keep from crying out in pain, she is pulled from the cell block and into another room.

" I won't tell you anything... You might as well kill me right now Jason!" Growled Skye as she was forced onto a medical table where her limbs were strapped down. Skye watched as a doctor entered with a large needled syringe filled with a clear liquid, she pushes herself away but Jason purposely squeezes her injured limb remnants making her cry out in pain and her struggles lessened. " Let the procedure begin." Orders Jason and Skye grunts as the needle roughly pierced through her skin and suddenly a hot liquid is plunged through her vanes. Skye starts shaking for a few moments before her eyes turned wide with terror, her back arches as her body acts as if it's on fire. " AHHHH!"screams Skye and Jason smirks in delight to her pain.

In the cell block Skye's screams fill the room and Bucky frowns "Poor girl." He closed his eyes and tried to block out her ear piercing screams. Skye felt agonizing pain as all of her vanes were on fire, her body was shaking as the doctor said in a monotone "You will submit ... You will be our weapon... and you will help us rise from the Shadows." Skye groaned as her back arched in pain as she growled out " No Never! I will die before I let my powers be used for evill! Ahhhhhh!" her eyes showed her pain and a few minutes later tears slowly fell from her eyes.

A hour later Skye is dragged back into her cell where Jason entered as soon as the cell door was closed "Skye your not looking so great sweetheart... All you have to do is submit and I can stop the pain." he says with a sing song seductive voice and Skye lifted her head and says "I will never submit to you... I never did when we were together and I never will now." her eyes held great defiance and Jason's eyes narrowed as he growled out " In Less than a month you will be completely under my control and your defiance will make you pay greatly." he walks out of the cell block spiteful.

A week later

" Agent Ward... Agent Colson wants you to meet him in Skye's room in five ." Says Agent May and the specialist nods and slowly walks to his now Deceased girlfriends room. He gets there and Colson is staring at the room in grief and sadness and Ward clears his throat making his leader aware of his presence " Oh Agent Ward good your here... I wanted you to go through Skye's stuff and figure out what should be kept and what should go where... You were the closest to her and I know it's hard." Says Colson glumly and Agent Ward Stiffens " Sir... I just can't believe she is really gone... It's only been a week and a half and I just can't. I am sorry sir I need more time." he says before rushing into his room and locking the door.

He slides down the door and throws his head against the door in a attempt to keep his emotions in check but all that happens is he lets tears flow down his eyes. Ward starts shaking as his tears become even heavier as he mumbles " Skye... Why did you leave us... Leave me?"

**Please review :-) let me know what you want to see**


	28. Chapter 28 Plan

A new team 28

(Previously)

Skye meets Bucky Barnes, she learns that the organization known as the PROTECTORS has captured her and that Jason her ex boyfriend was the son of her abusive foster father Mr. Jacob S. Peters. Skye is unable to use her powers and Jason has plans for them but she insists that he will kill her before she betrays her family and friends. The agonizing pain begins.

(A week later)

It's been two and a half weeks since the explosion that robbed the Avengers of Skye and only two weeks since Skye awoke and found herself in a cell. It happens the same everyday, they feed her a meager breakfast followed by shooting her up with sedatives, then Jason comes in with a gloating phrase followed by her feeling three excruciating hours of various types of pain. Bucky will try to convince her to just give in to make the pain go away but Skye is stubborn. Then she is physiologically tormented from lunch time till dinner is brought in, the physiological torment is medically induced hallucinations of her friends and family sending her away, telling her how worthless she is and abusing her. What's really intense is that the ones that abuse her are the ones she is closest to being Ward, Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Colson.

Skye is standing in her cell , her arm still wrapped as some of the torture she experienced actually reopened the healing skin by cutting it open again and again and again till they realized that that wouldn't work to break her. But they finally determined a method that completely broke her or at least that's what they believe. Skye's eyes are blank of emotion but she is cautious as she lets her robotic self slip and she looks to Bucky " Ten minutes till they come in and resedate us again..." Says Skye nonchalantly as she hisses moving her injured arm, "Another hopeless day of being in almost complete solitude. It took them longer to break you than I honestly expected." says Bucky glumly.

Skye tenses "Their... Persuasion as I shall call it is quite thorough... No one can resist their tactics. Not even the daughter of Loki" she says quite convincingly, making Bucky's eyebrows swiftly raise. " That's great to hear Skye ... It's time for your examination." Says Jason with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Skye's face flashed a wave of fear before her impassive face slid into place. The hacker froze as Jason for the first time ever entered her cell, her heart beat quickened as he began to corner her like prey and she soon found herself pressed up against the cell wall and his mouth getting dangerously close to hers.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut as his breath touched her skin and suddenly his lips were touching hers, she was furious and with all her determination smacked him hard in the face sending his head flying to her right side. Jason's eyes darkened clearly angry as Skye moved away from him quickly, he spun around his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him. Skye cried out in pain as he squeezed her arm tight before back handing her across the face twice. The hacker groaned in pain as pain flamed through her face. " Don't ever reject me again! You are mine Skye and you shall soon see that... Guards!" Jason shouts.

Four guards enter and a needle is stuck into her neck, the sedative takes effect and she collapses to her knees in dizziness. She is taken to a room where they try a new method, Skye is put in front of a large tub of water, "This is what's going to happen I am going to show you a picture and your going to tell me friend or foe... if you answer correctly you will be rewarded if you answer wrongly then you will be punished." says Jason Peters lead interrogator Marcus Phelps, Skye is silent and glares at him in defiance .

Marcus raises a eyebrow before putting up a picture of the hydra symbol immediately she answered " Bad guy." the interrogator wrote down her answer word for word then put a picture of Tony Stark up. " Friend" she replied and seconds later she found her head being plunged into the water unable to come up for air. A minute later Skye was allowed up from the water and she gasped for air panting quite a bit, " Tony Stark is an enemy." Skye is silent and a picture of director fury was shown "Friend and foe" she replied smartly and Marcus asked " Why is he both?"

Skye shrugged " almost a week before you guys kidnapped me I almost fried him and deputy director hill." Marcus raised a eyebrow and wrote down her response before showing a picture of Jason Peters , Skye's jaw clenched as she replied " Monster" her eyes narrowed and suddenly she was kicked in the side followed by being pushed into the water unable to breathe. The next picture she was shown was a cross between Dr. Banner and the green raging monster the Hulk, Skye looked at the picture curiously before replying " Dr. Banner is friend Hulk is unknown." Skye found herself dunked followed by being punched and kicked in the ribs, she gasped for breath and groaned from pain.

This continued for about a hour and every-time she answered friend when shown SHIELD, Avengers or Her Family the consequences got worse. Skye was determined but her body was weak and when she was brought to her cell where she quickly laid down on her cot. Her eyes close and tears become apparent as she mumbles " Father... Where are you... Grant.. AC, Bruce, Uncle, Steve... I am not dead. Please don't stop looking for me I need you." Bucky listened to her whispers and felt bad for her suffering but there wasn't much he could do for her, Jason entered and happily said " You do realize that your so called friends and family aren't looking for you... They believe your dead. Your father has returned to Asgard , your Uncle still recedes in New York with the rest of those Avengers and Your team had gone back to completing missions. Your completely alone. Hahahaha!"

Skye looked at him and she ignored the sincerity in his eyes " No! Your lying!" she looked away from him and cuddled back into her lousy cot. Hoping that what he said isn't the truth.

(End of Week four)

" What's your name?" Asks Marcus looking at the emotionless Skye, "Skye code name Shadow." Marcus nods approvingly, " Who do you serve?" Skye stared straight ahead and replied " Jacob Peters, Jason Peters and the PROTECTORS sir." Marcus nods approvingly "Who are the Avengers?" He asks scrutinizingly and the hacker says in a monotone voice " They are the enemies I must eliminate and neutralize." Jason walks out of the shadows clapping "Very good Skye... Tell me who is your family?" He says trying to make her slip up but Skye replies unfazed " The protectors are my family Sir" Jason grins mischievously and claps a hand on the hackers shoulder. "Welcome to the PROTECTORS Shadow."

Jason walks into his office and calls his father "She is ready... We can begin our rise to power." he says proudly and Jacob replies " Good, it's time to send Shadow and the Winter Soldier to assassinate the President, once he is gone the Vice President will take over and we will control the US.. Long live the Protectors!" Jason straightens " Long live the protectors! Father after this is completed I would personally like to order Shadow to kill her friends." He asks and the fathers laughs " Of course... Two days everything happens you know the plans Get Shadow and Winter Soldier to DC immediately."

( Cliff hanger :-) Please review and read the next chapter


	29. Chapter 29 Let the fight begin!

A new team 29

(Previously)

After four weeks of torture physical and mental the PROTECTORS have finally managed to brainwash Skye to their side and she is called Shadow . Jason and Jacob have plans to have Shadow and the Winter Soldier assassinate the President of the United States so the Vice President can take over.

(Present)

Meanwhile Heimdal stands watch over the nine realms when he spots a abnormality on Mid Guard one that concerns him greatly and he calls for Loki to come to him. Loki has been low in spirit and temper but has yet to kill anyone who has defied or challenged him instead he has found diplomatic solutions much to Sifs and the warriors three surprise. Loki goes to Heimdal and asks " What is it gatekeeper? Has something in the nine realms transpired?" Heimdal raises an eyebrow and replies "My King my site has found a rather interesting Abnormality in Mid Guard... I see a slight shimmer of power but my site is blinded to the person or cause. I thought you should know because I think it has been slowly growing... Perhaps Thor should be informed?"

Loki quietly goes over the best way to react to this current situation before he carefully replied " If this power continues to grow in two days I will personally go down and investigate with my brother... Heimdal please keep me informed." The gatekeeper nodded turning his gaze back upon the numerous realms and Loki went back to the throne room to attend a meeting.

( a day later and one day till the planned assassination of the president)

"Ugh my head" whispers Skye clutching her head and Bucky gets to his feet and asks " Are you okay Skye?" Skye rubs her forehead before replying " Yes... In fact I think it's finally working." she said smiling and Bucky looked at her confused and she moved closer to him and whispered " I trust you so I will show you..." she closes her eyes and holds out her left hand out and suddenly a little spark of electricity appears in her palm. Bucky's eyes widen and he stutters in amazement " Your powers?! Bu but how?" he whispers and Skye opens her eyes and with a impassive face replies "I am the daughter of Loki who is known as the god of lies, illusions and mischief... I am the niece of the God of thunder and I am friends with Captain America do you really think I would let the PROTECTORS brainwash me? Absolutely not I fought to show them that my loyalty should never be questioned and that's what I am sticking to."

Bucky is quiet before he asks "I am in what's the plan?" Skye closes her hand diminishing the small amount of electricity and begins explaining her plan. ( Day of Assassination attempt) "Winter Soldier ...Shadow are you in position?" asks Jason over the coms and both Bucky and Skye looked to each other before they simultaneously replied " In position" they are quiet till Jason says " Remember when you go for the president that he will be on lockdown you will have twelve squads of ten men each under your command get him and then meet us on second street ... Is that understood?" " Understood sir" they both reply.

Skye looks down at herself and frowns at the outfit she is wearing as it looks like Natasha Romanoff's combat suit she wears when being Black Widow. It has a green stripe down the side and unfortunately she doesn't look as good as Natasha with a missing arm that still needs to stay bandaged. She has a overcoat over the outfit making her less suspicious. Skye closes her eyes and calls to her father as loudly as she can "Can you hear me?! Please hear me!"

Meanwhile on Asgard Loki is heading to the Bi frost when suddenly he hears a distant whispers saying " Can you hear me? Please hear me!?" the voice is female and familiar but Loki ignores furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he goes to Heimdal. Skye looks to Bucky and then cautiously says into the coms " Threat found... I am engaging" she moves to follow just a random women to the bathroom, little did she know that someone spotted her and was following her.

About a minute in following the women Skye sensed a familiar presence, she went through a empty hallway and hid. Seconds later Natasha walked past her and Skye's eyes widen and before she could stop herself she pulled the com off of her put it in her pocket and said " Nat?" The assassin spun around and froze upon seeing Skye, " Skye?! Oh my god Skye!" Natasha said in disbelief before pulling the hacker into a bone crushing hug making Skye whimper in pain. " Hey Nat... Sssss ow please stop." Natasha pulled away and before she could survey her friend Skye quickly spoke " Presidents in extreme danger I am being watched... Can't talk now and don't follow me."

The hacker quickly replaced her com into her ear and replied monotone " Threat neutralized returning to primary mission" she quickly ran off leaving a extremely confused and concerned Natasha . Skye inconspicuously moves towards Bucky and together they take off to protect the President. Meanwhile Natasha grabs her phone and dials Tony's number " Hey Stark how far are you from the White House? Ten minutes ? Okay get all the Avengers suited up the President is in danger." She hangs up the phone and dials Agent Colsons number " Agent Colson it's Agent Romanoff... Yes Sir... By any chance are you near DC?" She is quiet as he responds " Yes it's important sir... Yes sir I promise it's worth changing course... Okay see you in a hour please hurry and make sure Agent Ward comes with you. Sorry sir I can't say ... I have to go the president is in danger."

Natasha hangs up the phone then calls Clint " HawkEye did you bring your gear with you? ... Good... No I am fine but I just received intel that the President is about to be attacked... From who? Ermm someone we both trust but can't reveal identity right now. Okay meet me at the north west side of the White house three minutes." She hangs up and makes her way to the West side of the building. Skye watches carefully as the secret service surround the President and Vice President in four layers. Skye and Bucky are undercover as a news station Reporter and crew to get where they need to go thanks to Jacob Peters connections with the Vice President in his front pocket.

Jason's voice is heard over the coms "Silver Shot, back slash and bullseye are all in position Grim Reaper, Cleopatra and Porcupine are all in position for backup ... Winter Soldier and Shadow are you in position?" Both Bucky and Skye roll their eyes and instantly reply " Affirmative " the president of the United States starts walking down the steps and Jason orders " proceed" both Skye and Bucky tense up preparing themselves for what they are about to do. " Please Join me in welcoming the President of the United States." Says a announcer, Everyone claps welcoming the president to the pulpit. "Silver Shot take the shot." Says Jason and they jump into action.

'BANG' a gunshot rings out and hits the announcer sending everyone into a screaming panic, Skye jumps towards the President and Throws up a Electrical Dome as more bullets sore towards them. " Who in the world are you!?" Exclaims the President fearfully and Skye turns to him with a small smile " Don't worry Sir I am on your side... I am with SHIELD and The Avengers and so is he." She replied before gesturing to Bucky who was now fighting off Back Slash and bullseye. The Secret Service are Scrambling but Silver Shot is taking them all out, Skye calls out in her mind " Father! Follow my voice ... I am alive!" Meanwhile Heimdal is watching Mid Guard with a lot of interest when his eyes widen and just when he was about to summon Loki again Loki was there and the gatekeeper speaks " Princess Shakina is alive! She was the abnormality ... she is currently engaged in battle and unable to fight to her true potential because of her ... Injury."

Loki looks at him incredulously but suddenly he hears Skye calling to him and exclaims " Send me to Mid Guard!" Heimdal nods and the bi frost springs to life sending Loki to New Mexico where he quickly starts transporting himself around the world. Meanwhile Agent Colson is just under 40 minutes out from the White House when Nick Fury calls him "yes Sir... What!? ... We are already on our way there sir Agent Romanoff tipped us off ... No problem sir." His eyes widen before he tells May " Step on it! The president is under heavy fire!" The SUV speeds up sending multiple vehicles to honk their horns.

Skye with her one arm holds the Electricity dome up and talks to the president calmly "Sir... Where is your son? Is he safe?" The president looks around wildly and hesitantly replies " He was with my top Secret Service officer... I don't know where he is." Skye sighs before She transports herself and the President to Bucky keeping the dome up, Bucky Knocks out Bullseye and looks to Skye " Shadow what's wrong?" Skye groans " We can't find the Presidents son and we can't get Silver Shot or the Grim Reaper from this distance without exposing the President." Skye puts on her mask that's conceals her eyes and makes it harder for them to identify her.

Suddenly a arrow takes out Silver Shot and seconds later Clint is on coms with Natasha "The Sniper is down... Oh my God Nat is that Skye?!" He says Spotting the President inside a electric dome and his jaw slacks in shock and Natasha grunts in pain " Yea that's her... The guy beside her with the metal arm is on our side so don't kill him... We need to get to the President to protect him." she says as Clint sees men in black fully armed advance on Skye and the president.

" There he is ! My son is over there being held by that young guy with black shaggy hair and cocky grin !" Exclaims the President desperately and Skye turns in the direction that the president and Sure enough Jason and Jacob Peters stand there with a gun to the boys head. Skye turned to Bucky and said " Winter Soldier I need you to protect the President at all cost and get him to the safe room further in the White House... Sir I can get your son but you have to trust me . " the President looked her over and replied " I trust you Shadow... Please just bring my son to me unharmed." Skye nodded and confirmed " I will sir you have my word... I am going to transport you and The Winter Soldier to the south staircase where it's safest do you know where to go from there?" The President nods and Skye transports them there before dropping her dome and marching determinedly towards her target, Cleopatra got in her way and found herself electrocuted till unconsciousness.

"Let him go Jason! He is just a kid barely eight years old!" Says Skye pleadingly. Meanwhile Iron Man and Thor land in the center of the chaos " Widow, Hawk where is the President?! " says Tony into the coms loudly and HawkEye responds quickly " He is with me , Widow and the Winter Soldier we are getting him to the safe room. You need to take out the remainder shooters and help her she is trying to save the Presidents son.. HawkEye out." Thor and Iron Man look at each other in confusion and Thor asks "She?" Suddenly Steve, and Banner pull up and Banner immediately freezes seeing the situation " Sorry guys the other guy would tear this place up more then help." he says finding a place to sit and Steve shrugs pulling his shield and asks " What's the situation?" Tony replied " President is safe his son is held hostage and She is trying to get him we need to take out all these men in black they aren't on our side. Ready break!" he says the last line putting his hand out in the center and Steve and Thor put their hands in before they split up and start fighting the Protectors.

Skye looks to the boy who is on the verge of tears in fear and calmly says "It's going to be okay... Just be brave okay?" The boy hesitantly nods and Jacob laughs " Just a boy? Weren't you a year or two younger when I hurt you Mary?! It wouldn't be beneath me at all to kill this boy whatsoever." Skye's hand clenched in anger and her jaw set as she replied " Your a monster and you will never hurt another human being again !" Her eyes are murderous and electricity begins to run up and down her body angrily. Jason smirks " Uh ah ... Power down Shadow or the boy receives a bullet to his head."

Stark makes his way through the crowd of men in black and spots a boy with a gun to his head, he is coming from behind the kidnappers when Skye exclaims " You WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE ELSE EVER!" She disappears and seconds later Jacob Screams in pain as his right arm is fried, Skye quickly pulls the boy away from Jason and says " Close your eyes!" She spins around completely Shielding the Presidents son and she sends a lethal electricity wall at Jason who gets off one shot before he falls to the ground dead.

Skye turns and quickly checks over the boy before asking " Hey you okay? Your not hurt are you?" The boy shakes his head a cutely responds " Your my hero ! Thank you!" She smiles warmly at him and says " Hold onto my hand I am going to take you to your dad ok?" The boy nods understandingly and grabs her hand... They disappear and Tony is frozen in place in utter shock before he turns around and sees Steve, Bruce and Thor starring all wide eyed at the spot Skye and the Presidents son just vacated. "Please tell me everyone saw her?" Asks Steve hesitantly and everyone mutely nods

Skye transports herself and the son into the safe room startling the Secret service to draw their weapons she quickly surrounded herself and the boy with a electrical dome till Hawkeye and Widow both yelled " No Stop! She is on our side... she got the presidents son!" the secret service slowly holster their guns and Skye drops the dome. The President kneels down and the boy runs into his dads arms " Oh Sam I am so glad your okay!" Sam buries his head in his fathers shoulder before the boy replied " She saved me! Shadow is my super hero." he smiled proudly looking to Skye and the President stood up and moved towards her.

" Shadow you have my thanks ... I owe you my life and the life of my son is there anyway I can repay you?" Skye whispers keeping her face neutral " I have been shot sir but I don't want your son to know... " she speaks back into a normal tone "I really must be going but you can get in touch with me Through SHIELD or Tony Stark." The presidents eyes go wide before he nods mutely and replies " And whom shall I ask for when I need to contact you? " Skye smiles " My name is Skye... But my hero name is shadow Sir... It was a honor to meet you and your son. She smiles at the boy before her hand eyes closed and Widow, Hawk, Bucky and her disappeared from the room.

Skye transported them about Fifty feet behind the Avengers and turned to Bucky " It's time... come on I will reintroduce you." Bucky smiles and it's at that moment that Clint and Natasha both notice Skye's missing arm making them both tense luckily going un noticed by Skye as she and Bucky moved towards the group. " Cap I found someone that I think you would want to see again." she says looking to Steve Bucky remaining behind her and Steve smiled " And who's that?" The hacker moved aside and said " I believe you two know each other... Steve Bucky... Bucky Steve." The super soldiers eyes widen as his eyes land on his childhood best friend " Bu... Bucky?!" Bucky rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and replies " long time Steve."

Faster than Bucky can react Steve pulls him into a hug and pats him on the back " It's so good to see you Buck! I thought you died... it's good to have ya back bro. We have so much to catch up on, Skye where have you been all this time and how do you meet Bucky?" He said curiously and everyone looked to Skye who was breathing differently " I will have to tell you all that later." Suddenly a voice made them all turn around "And why is that Daughter?" Skye turned around and saw Loki standing there with a huge smile of happiness and arms out stretched.

" Father!" she moves to embrace him but instead clutches her stomach and realization hits her as she groans dropping to her knees "Niece!" "Skye!" "Daughter!" "Shadow!" everyone rushes to her side and Skye hisses as she forcibly peels off her overcoat and everyone gasps at the pull of blood around her left side shirt." Skye you have been shot!" exclaims Bucky and Tony is on his phone before replying " A ambulance is on it's way ETA five minutes." Skye winced as Clint begins applying pressure to her wound " I don't think I am going to last that long... father."

Skye's eyes closed and Loki looked to the sky " Heimdal!" everyone looks up and suddenly they are whisked away through the bi frost. " Heimdal we need a healer- you already have some standing by? You are very observant." Thor picks his niece up and places her on the portable table for the physicians to examine her. " If Agent Colson and his team are spotted bring them here to Asgard Hiemdal." says Loki before everyone rushed with Skye to the the healing room.

Twenty minutes later

"Where has Skye been all this time and what happened to her arm?" asked Tony out loud, Bucky frowned before he cleared his throat "ummm I can answer that.

**Please please review? Let me know what you like and think and Thanks for Reading PiratePrincess16**


	30. Chapter 30 Asgard

A new team 30

(Previously)

Shadow (Skye) and the Winter Soldier (Bucky) disobey the orders of the Protectors and save the President and his son Sam but Skye gets shot in the process. Loki brings Skye and the Avengers to Asgard so his daughter may receive medical attention.

(Ten minutes later)

" where are we?" asks Ward looking at the bi frost they were just brought through and Hiemdal steps forward and responds " You are in Asgard... Welcome. King Loki has been expecting all of you, please I believe you all have met Sif she will take you to the king." Everyone looks to Sif and nods "Son of Coul it's a honor to see you again... It's a shame that they are under such circumstances though." she says and her expression shows sadness. But everyone looks at her in confusion " Forgive me Sif but what Circumstances we don't exactly know why we are here." says Colson politely.

Sif turns to them before replying "I will let his Majesty explain everything to you... Come we don't want to be late." Everyone follows her quietly, Fitzsimmons were Oohing and Ahing all the way their as they saw advanced technology that peaked their curiosity, while Agent Colson, May and Ward were impressed with the weaponry. Sif brought them to the throne room where Loki sat very quietly, " I see the Mid Guardians have finally arrived... Thank you for escorting them here safely Sif you may go." the female warrior bowed and left. " Loki it's been a little while since last we saw you... Why are we here?" Asks Grant and the King looks to him before saying " Come there is something I believe you will all want to see." He got up from his throne and started walking to the healing room, Agent Colson and his team following close behind.

"Thor how is she?" Asks Stark out of his suit as Thor comes out of the healing room. " She has been gravely tortured through out the time she was lost to us... There is nothing they can do to fix her arm it's been healed and cut reopen far to main times. They say that she will have great pain in that arm for years to come, they extracted the bullet and repaired the damage but there is more. They have found a peculiar drug in her blood stream and several dozen injection points through out her body, so many lacerations that they stopped counting in short her torture was great." Replies the god of thunder gravely upset.

Bucky frowned instantly remembering the countless Screams and Cries of pain, he sucked in a shaky breath and murmurs " That sounds about right." Natasha and Clint were both frowning and Natasha asked " Who and why would someone do such a thing to Skye? She has done nothing to deserve any of this and now she has only one arm and a body that is desperate need of healing." Bucky cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention " And she might not trust half of you with all the physiological torture they put her through for weeks." he said with a frown.

"What type of Physiological torture and who is she most likely not to trust?" asks Bruce and Bucky looks to the ground " They gave her drug induced hallucinations where everything that they did were extremely real in her mind... She fought it off for two weeks but eventually she lost hope and she started fearfully believing everything the hallucinations said... The names she was always fearful of was Thor, Colson, Steve and Agent Ward... she also occasionally mentioned everyone else's names including her father..." Everyone looks to Doctor Banner with concerned expressions "Well from what we saw earlier she doesn't seem very scared of Steve because she walked straight up to him and helped you Bucky and she was extremely happy to see her father ... I will have to see personally how she reacts to everyone." he says cleaning his glasses, suddenly the healing room opens and the main healer stepped out "You may come in a see her of you like just don't get to loud." she said moving aside to let them enter.

" yes thank you." says Clint quickly going into the room followed by everyone else, Loki enters the hall with Colsons team and sees the Avengers entering the healing room " Brother has she awaken?" he calls out and Thor turns around to answer " Not yet brother... I am glad you could make it Agent Colson , you and your team are most welcome to Asgard . Come." he says and everyone follows him into the room. They spot who everyone is surrounding and Agent Wards eyes widen "Sk-Skye ?!" everyone turns to Agent Colson and his team that are all frozen in place in horror and shock.

"Natasha how ?" asks Agent Colson, " Oh my God Skye... what happened to her arm?" said FitzSimmons together and immediately Ward's gaze snapped to the hackers missing right arm. " Who did this?" he asks feeling extremely sick just seeing her missing arm. "We don't know much Agent Ward we have to wait till she wakes up so she can tell us." Says Clint with a frown. Everyone sat down around her and were lost in thought for a couple hours till suddenly Skye's heart beat elevated and her body began to thrash. Everyone jumped to their feet ready to ask the healer what was happening when she replied simply " She seems to be having a nightmare."

Skye's face crunched up in pain as she began mumbling " No.. stop." Loki looked down at his daughter with sadness before he put his hand to her head closing his eyes he spoke to her " Daughter it's just I nightmare ... You are safe calm yourself." Skye's body continued to thrash till Loki heard a reply "It's real.." Suddenly Skye's eyes fly open and she shoots up into a sitting position with a loud cry "Ahhhh!" Everyone jumps back and Skye looks around wildly and immediately backs away from them and groans in pain "good god please no more! I can't - I can't just kill me already because I won't betray my friends." she says curling into a ball.

Everyone frowned at her response and Thor took a step closer to her "Niece you are safe... We aren't here to harm you. Your father brought you to Asgard for your injury to be treated." Skye tensed and curled more into a ball making her whimper in pain due to her injury. "Shadow... It's okay you are safe your Uncle is telling the truth." says Bucky gently and immediately Skye's head shot up and looked to Bucky, " Bucky?" she asked on guard and Bucky nods, Skye closes her eyes taking a few calming breaths then looks to Grant. "Where have you all been the last four and a half weeks?! Do you have any idea what," she couldn't finish her sentence she broke down in tears and no one knew what they should do.

" Skye I am so sorry... we had no idea that you were alive. We did search for you but all we found was your blood everywhere. We didn't know." Says Grant pleadingly as he approached her but her hand shot out in a stopping manner . " I want to talk to you all but there is to many of you in here right now... Father, Uncle, Bruce, Grant, AC, Steve and Bucky can all remain. Nat, Clint, Tony, May, Fitz, Simmons... Can you all wait outside I am sorry I just feel extremely claustrophobic." explained Skye never looking at anyone just the floor, everyone nodded and half of them left.

" Daughter what he says is true you were completely hidden from everyone's site, I tried for weeks and couldn't locate you neither could Heimdal." Says Loki backing up Grant and Skye looked at them and frowned looking to Bucky as she said "All that time Jason wasn't lying... All that pain, torture, torment I went through it for nothing." Her eyes are murderous and suddenly she hits the nearest wall her hand surging with electricity. Everyone winces and Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder "Skye please calm down your hurting yourself and we don't want that." he says with concern in his voice.

Suddenly a healer walks up with a syringe and says "This should help with the pain, please let me see your arm." she approaches Skye and the hacker starts breathing heavily at site of the needle, Bucky recognizes that look and exclaims" No don't!" Skye moves away from the healer and says "Stay away from me." The healer looks at her shocked and replies "But your highness you need this medicine it will numb the pain greatly." Skye looks to her father and sends him a message "I have been injected far to much drugs that have harmed me... I don't know this lady therefore I don't trust her." Loki received the message and says to the healer " She would prefer if one of us do it." The lady raises a eyebrow but passes the syringe to the king.

"Daughter who do you want to do it?" he asks softly and Skye replies "Someone that won't hurt if my powers activate... I have been drugged far to much in the last month and the only reason it was allowed was because my powers were blocked." Banner sighs "I will do it I am a doctor and the hulk will protect me if you do unintentionally zap me." he says taking the syringe from Loki and carefully approaching her. "Skye what exactly happened? The last we saw of you , you were trying to shield everyone from the bomb and then the bomb went off and you were gone. Why didn't you transport out ?" asks Colson trying to draw her attention from the needle going into her arm.

Skye hisses as she feels the liquid enter her blood stream, her hand flickers with lightning before she sighs and replies "I did try to transport but my energy was nearly depleted it took longer for me and by the time it was ready the bomb went off I managed to shield most of myself but my arm... my arm was gone." she looked at the remnants of her right arm and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I am so sorry niece." Says Thor gravely saddened by her beaten and tortured state. "I didn't awaken until two days later and after that the torture began... I kept my word my loyalties belong to all of you my family.. Then when they thought they brainwashed me through constant torture they assigned Bucky and I to assassinate the president but we did the exact opposite... Two days ago I sent you messages I know they got through... Why didn't you respond?" she asks looking to her father who furrowed his eyebrows in thought before the realization hit him "The far off whispers... That was you? Daughter I am sorry I had no idea ." he said remorse in his voice.

Skye shivered " I don't want to talk about this anymore." She stands up and starts giving everyone hugs " I am so glad to see you uncle." Thor returns his nieces embrace before Skye moved on to hug Agent Colson who whispered into her ear "We are here for you Skye." She gave everyone hugs except Bucky in which she gives a hand shake and whispers " Thank you for helping we will have to talk later." Skye sat back down and her eyes suddenly felt very heavy, she yawned but suddenly her eyes widen "The Vice President! I have to go back to earth!" She jumped to her feet and started heading for the door when Loki got in front of her and Grant was at her side instantly " Skye you need rest or your body will shut down." he said with concern.

Skye groaned " But the president is still in danger he has a wolf in his heard and I have to protect him!" she tried to move past her father but her uncle stood in her path as well " Niece your body needs time to heal... Please rest and later you can explain to us how Mid Guards president is in danger." Skye frowned clenching her fist "No I need to go back now!" Unknown to Skye Bruce passed Grant a sedative and as Skye's determination got stronger everyone pleaded "Father please let me go... This is who I am I protect people! Now uncle.. Father let me pass." She says eyes turn stone cold green indicating her anger, Loki frowns looking to Thor.

Thor stepped up to Skye a mere foot away from her and Skye gasped as Grant injected her with the sedative, the hacker spun around powers activated as she looked at them with betrayal. "Something you don't realize... I am extremely resistant to sedative. How could you?! You all just tried to sedate me?! I thought we were friends!" Her body surges with electricity before she looks to them and growls "Don't even think about trying to make excuses!" she transports away from them leaving everyone with panicked expressions.

**Authors note~ Hi all my wonderful loyal story followers! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and it would be simply amazing if I got some more encouraging reviews as I am having a lot of fun writing this story but will have to stop if no one continues to review. Thanks ~PiratePrincess16**


	31. Chapter 31 Need to heal

A new team 31

(Previously)

Skye is on Asgard and doesn't like that her friends and family want her to rest instead of protect the President of the United States. They try to sedate her and it activates her berserker rage.

(Present)

"What have we done?" asks Steve greatly disappointed in himself, "Shadow has developed a immunity to the sedatives as I have... They were forced to physically knock her out and change sedatives every week. Out of all the things you guys could of done that was the worst possible thing. " says Bucky frowning with his arms crossed, Bruce sighed " We need to apologize to her... she is in preservation mode and her berserker rage is activating." Agent Colson uncrossed his arms and replied " I don't know what to say or do for fear that I might frighten her or get her upset... We don't exactly know what she experienced." Loki surveyed the room and smirked as he spotted a discrepancy near by " Umm pardon-" he tried to say but Grant cut him off "I want to kill the people who did this in the worst possible ways!" Everyone nodded in agreement but Thor replied " She killed Jacob and someone names Jason... She screamed that they would never hurt another human being ever again before she completely fried the one named Jason and fried half of Jacobs body."

"I wonder where Skye went.." says Bucky looking around the room when Loki clears his throat trying to tell them that she was near by finally he just raised his voice and got everyone's attention " If you would allow me to speak ?!" everyone is quiet and Loki points to the discrepancy and says " Daughter your illusions have improved greatly but you know that they don't work with me." he holds out his hand and seconds later Skye appears and takes it. " Niece are you alright?" asks Thor as he notices her impassive face. "I am fine uncle ... I am sorry for deceiving you all making you think I was gone but I had to see how you would react and what you all would say." she replied looking to her friends .

"It's okay Skye... We understand." says Steve giving her a reassuring smile. "I can't tell you guys what happened but know that I have never been so relieved to see you guys in my life." she said before looking to her father closing her eyes and sending "Can we talk somewhere else?" she looks to her father with pleading eyes and he shakes his head in amusement before he looks to the Avengers and says " Forgive me but I believe my daughter and I have some matters to discuss. Brother can you give our friends and guests a tour?" Thor nods before Loki puts his hand on his daughters shoulder and together they disappear from the healing room.

They appear in a private garden and Skye's eyes widen as she sees all the flowers, " Father where are we?" she asks and Loki looks to her with a smile " This was my mothers personal garden... She loved it here. When she died it was made into a memorial for her." he replied slowly walking around the golden fountain, Skye followed along side him. "Father you have no idea how much I missed you... You can't use the excuse I am going to Asgard to protect you because they knew apart we are weaker then we are together." Loki takes a seat on a nearby bench and replies " Shakina... I have never felt such loss before.. My mother came close but thinking you were dead it killed me inside. But you taught me to look at the good inside people and I thank you for that, I have been much more forgiving and understanding. Thank you Skye my daughter." Skye smiled before cautiously hugging her father which she really loved when he returned the hug albeit very gently.

"I am so proud of you father ... now I don't have to be concerned with people turning up slightly cut by that wonderful creation of a dagger that you always carry with you." said Skye with some slightly amusement in her voice making Loki raise a eyebrow as he said "Honestly daughter I love you far to much to risk loosing your trust over such a minuscule matter such as that... If it needed to be done I would have your uncle take care of it." he gave her a innocent smile at her astonished face. "Uncle wouldn't kill-"she started only to be cut off by Loki's laughter "haha you honestly think that your uncle Thor would hesitate taking a murders life if someone he cared about life was in danger. Daughter you have much to learn from Asgard indeed." he said and Skye furrows her brow in thought.

She stood up but groaned as some of her blood soaked shirt rubbed against one of her many unhealed cuts, she clutched her side and Loki surveyed what was harming her. "Daughter we must get you into looser fitting clothes, come lets find lady Simmons and she can help you choose from a wardrobe full of clothes that is in your room that I had prepared for you before what we thought was your death." He said holding out his hand to which she took, "Father I want to stay in Asgard to learn about everything ... Plus you must teach me how to master my illusions... But I will have to make a short trip to earth soon to finish something that you would consider as revenge but it's also for the safety of the president." she said calmly and Loki sighed in defeat.

They transported to the hall that had access to all the rooms that the Avengers and Colsons team staying in, Loki looked at all the rooms and sighed not sure which one was the Biochemist "Simmons?" Skye said loud enough for anyone to hear in their rooms, suddenly a door on her right side opened and Simmons came out quickly " Skye?! Oh Skye I have missed you so much... What's wrong?" she says pulling her into a bone crushing hug making the hacker groan and hiss in pain. Loki cleared his throat getting the Biochemist attention "Simmons can you help me?" asks Skye pulling from the hug. Jemma smiles cheerfully "Of course." Before she could say another word Loki snapped his fingers and both Jemma and Skye were whisked into a private bed chamber, Skye walked over to the wardrobe and gasped before replying " Oh yeah I could get use to Asgard."

**~Authors Note- Hi all I hope you liked the chapter and please keep the reviews coming... Btw to the guest reviewers thank you for reviewing :-) ~PiratePrincess16~**


	32. Chapter 32 understanding

A new team 32

(Previously)

Skye is starting to understand that she needs to heal and is starting to slowly like various things from Asgard.

(Ten minutes later)

Skye transports herself and Jemma back to where her father was, Loki was talking to Thor, Sif and the warriors three when Loki sensed his daughters presence really close by. The king turned around and came face to face with his daughter, she wears a emerald green dress with the exact style that Jane wore when she was in Asgard. Her hair is brushed out and flowing and thin green material shields her arms, in one word Beauty. Skye smiled at her father as she approached "Skye can you transport me back to my room please?" Simmons whispers and Skye closes her eyes making Simmons disappear and reappear in her room. "Oh and who might this beautiful young lady be?" Asks Fandral noticing Skye's presence, Thor turned and saw Skye and broke into a huge smile.

Skye walked to her father before saying "Hello I am Skye and you guys are Sif and the warriors three... Uncle has spoken much of you." she looked to Thor and Volstagg asked "Your Uncle?" Loki interrupted "Volstagg, Hogan, Fandral, let me introduce Princess Shakina my daughter... Though she goes by her midguardian name Skye." he said pulling his daughter into a one arm hug and looking to his friends innocently. Volstagg chocked, Fandral's eyes widen and Hogan looked to Thor in disbelief asking "Loki has a daughter? She is your niece?" Sif rolls her eyes and it makes Skye stifle a laugh, "Yes my friends she is my niece." Volstagg looked at the God of thunder incredulously and scoffed "Impossible!"

Skye raised an eyebrow before looking to her father with a mischievous grin, she sends her father a message 'May I convince them father?', Loki looks down at her with curiosity before agreeing with the slightest of nods. Skye steps in front of them and within a blink of the eye she is gone, Hogan, Fandral, Volstagg all back into each other hands on their weapons hilts, "Where did she go?" asks Hogan, there is a laugh from behind him they all spin around to see her in the center of them. " I assure you I am Loki's daughter... My abilities prove as much. I may not take after his name of God of lies but I can certainly cause mischief when needed. Though in personality I more like my uncle Thor." She says arms crossed with a slight smirk.

Everyone is silent for a moment before Volstagg is bold enough to ask " I believe you Princess... May I be so bold as to ask how you lost your arm?" Sif smacked her face at his obliviousness, Hogan and Fandral looked at him as of he grown another head but was also admittedly curious as to how Loki's daughter had lost her arm. Thor Tensed and looked to Loki who turned and glared at the unfazed Volstagg before he looked to Skye who replied "Actually it is a battle injury." she shrugged and the warrior three suddenly surrounded her with all types of question. "Battle injury? How awful! What is your skills?" "I would love to train with you!" "Honorable deed Princess!" "Whoever would take your arm is a fool of the highest degree indeed!" "I would be honored to fight beside you!"

Skye's eyes widen as she began to feel claustrophobic, she put her hand up in a stopping manner and asked "Please step back." her soft voice got their immediate attention and they all stepped back. "Of course Princess... Our apologies." Says Fandral bowing to her with a small smile, Thor moved to Loki's and Sif's side and watched his niece as she began to speak "Okay in order to your questions ... My Skills are actually wide in number but mainly Hacking, Electricity, Transportation and illusion, yes I would love to train by your guys side when I have the chance, thank you, Yes the person who stole my arm from me was a abusive fool and I agree it would be a honor to fight beside you." she says smiling to each of the three warriors, Thor crosses his arms impressed with his niece.

Sif moves to Skye's side and asked "Would you like us to give you a tour of Asgard Princess Shakina?" Skye directed her attention to the female warrior and with a smile replied "I am afraid Lady Sif that I must return to the healing room, however I would love a tour perhaps tomorrow?" she carefully chose her words and that impressed Loki and Thor, "Princess you have not recovered from injuries and you are walking about? You definitely have Your fathers wit and your uncles resistance to pain." Observes Hogan quite impressed, Skye shrugged "It's a blessing and curse at times... It was a honor to meet you four ... I would like to speak to my uncle and father if you don't mind." She said with a sweet innocent little voice.

Sif and the warriors three smiled before Sif said " Of course Princess we shall take our leave." they bowed to the three royals before exiting the room. "Niece you look quite stunning in Asgardian attire." says Thor and Loki agrees "Indeed daughter I must say you make quite a beautiful princess." Skye's eyes twinkled with appreciation before she replied" Thank you... However having only one arm will take some getting use to... Yes I have only had one arm for a month but during that time I didn't do anything other then sit in the cell or get tortured. I have to admit it is quite strange indeed." she poked the stub of her right arm looking at it curiously. " Daughter you have far much more patience then I do... I probably would've enslaved mid guard if such a thing happened to me." Skye raised a eyebrow and played with her electricity in her hand "And you know far to well that both Uncle and I would not have let that happen... And I fully intend on finishing my revenge." she replied nonchalantly making Thor smirk completely agreeing with her.

"Daughter we should head back towards the healing room your friends will have many questions for you." Says Loki nudging his daughter to the far hallway "Of course father but firstly how long till I can go back to earth? I know I just got here but I have a mission to complete before I can come to Asgard for learning and being with you." Both Thor and Loki stop in their tracks and frown equally not happy with where this is going."Niece I don't think it's a good idea to leave Asgard before a few weeks time." Skye's eyes widen in utter horror a she spun around mouth open to retort when Loki jumped in " Nonsense brother she can return tomorrow for a short duration before coming back to fully heal." he said hoping to gain his daughters favor and was quite successful.

Skye looked between her astonished Uncle and her gracious father before saying " Thank you both." Loki looks at her confused and asked "Thanking us both?" Skye laughed before replying " I am thanking Uncle because he cares enough about me that he wants to keep me safe by staying here and letting me heal and I am thanking you because you are letting me finish something that means a lot to me... There for you both have good causes and both deserve my thanks." she said with a infectious shimmering smile. Meanwhile in the visitors bed chamber hall all the Avengers are talking and all of Agent Colson are as well except for Grant, the subject of discussion was Skye. Everyone was relieved but worried for the hacker and it was driving them all insane, moments later Skye transported herself ahead of her father and Uncle to the center of the hall.

"Ummm hi?" She says and everyone spins around to face her, everyone stared at her quietly before Tony engulfed her into a hug, he squeezed tight and it was hurting so she groaned "Tony... Can't ... Breathe " she said and seconds later Tony let her go and apologized "Sorry Skye... You have no idea how amazed we all are that your alive." Skye smiles as she says "It's great to see you Tony... How's Pepper?" she asked missing the billionaires girl friend "She is okay... Omg we have to tell Pepper and Jane and Betty and Darcy that your still alive and kicking!" he says before beginning to pace around thinking how he can make a phone call from another planet. Skye looked to the next person which was Clint and was pulled into a non bone breaking hug, "It's good to see you Kid! I have missed your stubbornness." Skye smiled "I have missed ya to Clint... You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw you take out Silver shot."

Clint moved aside and Fitz stepped forward and gave her a quick hug before scolding "You can't do that to us ever again! Don't ever make me think that I lost someone I view as a sister... Understand?" Skye bit her lip in a sense of guilt before she replied "I understand Fitz... It's good to see you too." she gave him a small smile before Natasha stepped up crossing her arms " Question why didn't you contact us immediately after you were brought to Washington with Bucky?" Skye raised a eyebrow at her impassive questioning before replying "Actually Natasha that's what I was doing when you found me... I was trying to find a phone that wasn't under surveillance by the Protectors. You just so happened to find me and everything worked out that way. Thanks." she said with a small shrug quite impassive Natasha smiled "it's good to see you Shadow we will have to talk later." she said before moving aside for Agent May.

"You sacrificing yourself for everyone here was incredibly stupid ... But heroic. It's good to have you back Skye Agent Colson has refused to have another hacker on the Bus." she said looking to Agent Colson who looked at her in innocence. Skye raised a eyebrow before saying "I will try not to be so heroic next time ... Pain is not fun... It's good to see you May." Skye looked around the room and noticed one extremely important person missing, she looked to Natasha and asked "Where is he?" her emotionless tone threw everyone off but Natasha simply pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Skye nodded and said "I will be right back." Skye disappears and everyone knows immediately where she went.

Grant sat on the Asgardian bed and stared at the golden print in a daze, there was a slight noise that threw his concentration off making him look to the door and freeze. Skye stood there waiting for him to say something and finally he did "Skye..." He stood up and took a step towards her and she did the same, "Grant..." she said fiddling with her dress quite nervous, They stared into each other's eyes and seconds later they embraced in a hug. "Oh Grant I love you... I missed you so much." she said caressing his cheek, Grant had his hands running up and down the back of her dress before his lips lock with hers. Skye holds onto him tightly hoping never to disappear again when Grants hand touches a sore spot on her back sending a shoot of pain through her body. Skye hid a cry of pain before pulling back from the kiss, "I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Skye... Please don't ever make me believe your dead again I don't think my heart can take that type of pain again."

Skye's lips trembled with emotion before she threw herself into Grant's chest and cried like never before. Her heart ached, her body was on fire with pain and her mind was emotionally drained to the ends of the earth, Skye clung to Grant like she was drowning in pain and he was her pain relieving lifeline. Skye cried her heart out using a month worth of built up pain, emotions and fear and for a hour Skye cried into Grant's chest while he caressed her soothingly and whispered kind things into her ear trying to comfort her. Finally she stopped crying completely drained, she looked up to Grant to see him looking down at her with a small reassuring smile, she groaned moving from his embrace as she yawned "Agh... I should find my father as he is probably curious as to why I am not in the healing room."

Grant and Skye exited his room and went to find the team but discovered that all their friends were not in their rooms, Skye tried to locate her father but she could not detect him. The hacker began to worry so she tries to transport to any of her friends finally she located Steve and transported her and Grant to him. They were at the Bi frost and Steve was talking to Heimdal "Heimdal where are my friends and father as well as Uncle?" asks Skye carefully scrutinizing Steve's tense demeanor, "They are on mid Guard Princess." replies Heimdal impassively making Skye's eyes widen in terror as she looks to Steve and hisses "And why are they all on earth without the three of us?" her eyes are dangerously narrowed now as her one arm is on her hip very upset.

"SHIELD was about to send out a search party for everyone and Agent Colson had to apprise him of the situation. Skye don't be mad we didn't tell you because we didn't want you leaving before you were healed." says Steve putting his hands out in both a protecting but imploring manner. Skye's eyes turned emerald green and immediately Steve gulped as she growled " I have had enough of this!" Grant touches her shoulder and she flinched away which made him frown before she took a shaky calming breath and replied " I am not mad at you Steve nor am I mad at them .. However I am mad at whoever decided not to tell me and quite displeased with my father using his illusions to make it seem as though he was still here... Heimdal please send me to mid guard."

Heimdal looked to Steve with a raised eyebrow before looking to the princess and saying "Yes Princess." he puts his sword into the slot and the bi frost swarmed to life, "Skye I don't think that's wise ... I was told to make sure you remain here in Asgard." says Steve with a frown and Skye looked to him impassively and in a monotone replied " You can either come with me and Grant or stay but I am going." The super soldiers shoulders dropped in defeat as he moved to her side and seconds later they were whisked off through the bi frost to Earth.

Please review only about 5-10 chapters left in this story


	33. Chapter 33

A new team 33

(Previously)

Skye has met Sif and the warriors three and everyone is already liking Loki's daughter the PRINCESS . She made a agreement with her father that she could go back to mid guard the next day. They have all gone to mid guard without telling Skye and she is mad now she is off to follow them.

(Present)

Agent Colson walked down the halls of the Triskillion and came to Director Fury's door, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Come in" came a cold reply and Colson entered the Directors office "Agent Colson where in the world have you been? Do you have any idea how much of a headache I have because you completely went off grid for almost five hours?" Said Fury angry but relieved that his most trusted man was safe, Colson raised an eyebrow not realizing that they had been in Asgard for so long so he quickly tried to explain "I am sorry Sir... You see where my team and I disappeared to was not able to access Internet or cell towers. " he began only to be cut off by the director who stood up from his chair hands on his desk as he said "Why weren't you completing the assignment with the attacks on the president? All the Avengers were there have you gotten their statements? Agent Colson?"

Agent Colson was quiet for a short moment before he opened his mouth to respond when another voice cut him off "Hello Pirate I believe I can answer AC's question." Both Agent and Director spin around towards the large windows where Steve, Grant and Skye stand. The hacker would cross her arms but unfortunately she couldn't since she only had one so instead she just went impassive as the Director's one eye widen unbelievingly, he spoke " Flaming Shadow?! But how? We have reports of your death as well as evidence that supports it." Skye smirked before she discretely rubbed her wound through her dress and replied " Yes pirate it's me... I would be happy to explain what happened . May I sit?" The director looked to Agent Colson before replying "Of course please sit."

Skye gave a curt nod before taking a seat, Agent Colson moved to Captain Rogers side and hissed " You were suppose to keep her in Asgard!" Steve looked to the agent and replied monotone "Sir...she is very mad was best not to stand in her way. Besides I would've had to fight her to keep her there and then she could've been hurt more." Agent Colson sighed and listened as Skye began to speak "Long story extremely Short, when the bomb exploded my arm was torn off and I was captured by the PROTECTORS, I found out that my abusive foster father from when I was seven years old leads it and that my ex ex boyfriend was his son and he was also extremely abusive and followed his fathers footsteps. I awoke a couple times in the first two days but didn't fully regain consciousness till around the third or forth day that's when the torture started. Jason wanted me to become the PROTECTORS ultimate weapon to betray my friends and family to make them the most powerful organization in the world, as you know Pirate I already swore my loyalties to my team and the Avengers so for four and a half weeks I was subjected to every known form of torture."

She took a shaky breath remembering all the horrors and continued "Finally they thought that I had been broken... There mistake you see three days ago my body had finally become immune to the injections that were blocking my powers but I was too weak to do anything at the time, yesterday Bucky and I were briefed on our assignment ... Jason and the PROTECTORS wanted us to assassinate the President so the Vice President and the PROTECTORS could take over the US. I wasn't going to let that happen but in order for my plan to work they needed to believe that I was loyal to them, so I agreed but when the time came which was about four or so hours ago I protected the President. Sam the presidents son had been grabbed so Bucky protected the president once I transported them away from the danger while I went after the son. Jason and his father held the boy at gun point and it activated my Berserker rage, after all the pain those men put me through I was determined to never let another person be hurt by them so I reacted. I saved Sam but was shot I got him to his father and safe before I slowly started to feel the effects of the bullet. One thing led to another and my father whisked all the Avengers and myself to Asgard and as soon as AC's team arrived at the white house they were pulled to Asgard without any heads up."

Director Fury had his hands clasped together as he quietly processed all the information before he finally spoke up "So are all the protectors dead? We found a total of three hundred disguised men and women dead throughout the Warehouse grounds over a hundred and eighty of them died by electricity and seeing as how reports say that Thor didn't summon any lightning I have to assume that was you." he grabbed the remote on his desk and turned on the news. A female reporter is on screen reporting that there has been a extreme attack on the president, they enhance pictures of each of the Avengers but then the reporter says "We have confirmed reports that a new Avenger who is believed to be the one armed women in this photograph was believed to be the one that not only saved the presidents life but that of his sons. They call her Shadow."

Skye's eyes widen as the video footage shows her using her electricity dome with Bucky and the president inside protected by her, it switched to another footage that showed the Presidents son held at gunpoint and everything that follows. The reporter speaks " As you can see the Avenger called Shadow is a hero and she deserves our thanks. " the recording stops and Skye slowly pulls her eyes from the screen to look at the Director " Skye you saved the president single handedly ... literally and the President has already called wanting to know how the Avenger was that saved his life and that of his son, naturally I wasn't informed on any condition so I told him I would call him back when I had test results." said Fury rather gently which surprised everyone in the room but no one dared to say anything.

"Technically Director she shouldn't be here she should be resting and recovering from the torture and bullet wound that she sustained not more than five hours ago but she is as stubborn as Captain Rogers when it comes to healing and pain." Says Agent Colson looking to Skye with a disappointed look, Steve chuckled at the use of him being compared to the hackers stubbornness. " Actually Pirate for once I agree with AC but the President is still in danger and I might as well finish the mission I started. Sir the Vice President is the last high level PROTECTOR, when the president was to die he was going to proclaim SHIELD a terrorist organization after what happened four years ago." says Skye and everyone looks at her in confusion " What happened four years ago?" asked Agent Grant Ward talking for the first time since before entering the directors office.

Skye looked at them in disbelief " You know the fall of hydra... About five years after SHIELD was founded hydra informants began infiltrating this organization and by four years ago over a quarter of this agency was all loyal hydra. The PROTECTORS found out about hydra and eliminated them didn't you notice the rise in deaths of Agents four years ago? They exterminated all of hydra without your knowledge... That's why the Winter soldier was found. Bucky was held in stasis for years till four years ago." she replied watching everyone's facial expressions, and just as she thought they were all shocked. "You mean to tell me that up to four years ago my agency had a bunch of Nazi's running around?! Shadow you and I are going to have a very thorough briefing soon." says Director Fury quite furious.

Skye raised an eyebrow but impassively replied " Pirate I need to speak to the President as I can give him proof that the VP is a terrorist. Also it would probably be best if someone with better diplomatic skills went with me incase the VP gets me into berserker rage." Agent Colson opened his mouth to object but with a quick nudge from Captain Rogers he stopped, Director Fury stood up from behind his desk and walked right up to Skye " Shadow you don't need someone with diplomatic skills because you already have one and that's you. Only four people in the world have been brave enough to stand up to me diplomatically and certainly none of them were civilians with no training. Skye you have your fathers gift for words and in reality that is rare, go keep the President safe but after such time I expect you to take care of yourself and rest." he said his one eye giving her a glare that just begged for her to challenge him.

"Of course Sir... I have to return to Asgard for my recovery and being a princess has it's pros and cons. Please inform the President that I will be arriving there in twenty minutes and that it's important." she said standing up and subconsciously rubbing the creases out of her Asgardian dress. Director Fury nodded and Skye without another word transported herself and her friends out of the office leaving the director alone to make the call, Skye transported them to the lobby of the Triskillion where everyone else was. As soon as the hacker appeared with a glare plastered on her face everyone tensed, Simmons was the first to recover and say "Skye... you should be resting." Skye turned to Simmons and looked at her blankly before looking at Thor and Loki who were both holding their breaths.

"Capsicle you were suppose to make sure that she didn't leave Asgard." Says Stark with a frown, Steve threw his hands out in surrendering manner and replied " You try keeping Skye somewhere she doesn't want to be when she is murderous that her father used a illusion on her!" he exclaimed waiting for their reactions, Bucky cleared his throat and replied " I agree with Steve it's best not to interfere when it's between father daughter besides it's not like he would use his strength to keep her there she is far to injured for that." Skye ignored them and moved to her father and uncles side, Thor looked uncomfortable as she glared at her father " Uncle I am not mad at you ... Please let my father and I talk." she said impassively and seconds later her uncle walked over to the rest of the Avengers.

Loki looked blankly at her watching her every move " Daughter.." Skye shook her head indicating she didn't want to hear it before she replied "Don't! You completely deceived me and the first thing you say to me is you trying to appeal to me." her voice held anger but disappointment making him frown " Daughter I was trying to protect you... I really was going to let you return here tomorrow but you need rest." Skye sat down on the chair beside him and replied " Yes I do... But father I have had enough deceit in my life. You could've told me what was happening and I would've happily stayed in Asgard with Grant till tomorrow but you had to make a illusion to try to make me think that everything is okay... But father everything is not okay! I have lost my arm I have been hurt in many ways and everyone till the last year has been a lier! They have all had their own agendas and not one of my friends in the past as of yet have had pure intentions. Father I can't survive if everyone keeps lying or coving things up ... It will destroy me." she said desperately and in plead as her eyes watered in despair.

Everyone heard Skye's admission and immediately everyone understood why she was upset about the lies and illusions that everyone was okay. Loki looked at his daughter in remorse at what he had done and quickly wiped her unshed tears away "Daughter I am truly sorry I never thought about this possibility... Please don't cry. I will try to never lie or deceive you again I promise." said Loki helplessly and Skye sniffled before taking a shaky breath and putting on a small smile " I will hold you to your promise... Now I require your assistance." she said with a small mischievous grin appearing on her face. " but firstly... Once I complete what I need to do I will need complete bi frost access so I can recover in Asgard but come here to earth for missions and friends... And another condition is that the Avengers and AC's team can visit and stay in Asgard on and off when I ask... If you agree to those terms I would have no objection at all with being a princess in Asgard." she quickly said and Loki rubbed his chin in thought before a approving smile appeared on his face before he said " Of course I agree daughter ... Anything to have you come to where I was raised and grew up... Besides Hogan, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg would be quite displeased not being able to train and fight with you. Now what assistance can I provide daughter?"

Skye impassively replied " I need you to disguise me in my suit ... The one that I was wearing when I was shot as it hides my identity. Can you do that?" Loki rolled his eyes before standing up and saying " I am the god of lies and mischief but I am a master of illusion... There how is that?" he gestures to her suit and she smiled before giving a curt nod and looking to her friends as he moved to their side and spoke " Okay I know I am injured and such but I have one last thing to do before I can relax for a while. I am going to talk to the President ... Director Fury has already called him to tell him to expect my presence. No one can come with me ,But I will meet you guys wherever you guys are when I am finished and don't look so concerned I am not going to get hurt." Everyone quietly and reluctantly nodded hoping that what she said was right.

Thanks for reading please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is written


	34. Chapter 34 Mr President

A new team 34

(Present)

The President was awaiting Shadow's arrival as he argued with his head secret service agent "With all due respect Mr. President but everyone who visits you goes through thorough back ground checks and has to be checked before seeing you it's for your protection you can't trust everyone as you can be killed!" argued Agent Montoya and the President rolled his eyes " Jake this person isn't a threat she got shot protecting my son and myself and she deserves the benefit of doubt. She is welcome here and that's final ." he said with a authoritative and confident tone, the secret service agent groaned "Sir this is extremely dangerous!" Suddenly a feminine voice startled the secret service agent and his immediate reaction was to jump in front of the President and draw his weapon at the intruder " He is right Mr. President you have to choose who you can trust or else you could be harmed." Says Skye by the office door.

Jake firmly asked "How did you get past my security team?" Skye pursed her lips and took a step forward as she said "The same way I Protected the President when you failed to do so, the same way I rescued the President's son Sam getting shot in the process... My abilities. You can put the gun away I would never harm the president if I wanted that he would've been already." Jake narrowed his eyes not convinced and Skye sighed " I lost my arm because I swear my loyalty to this country and my friends... The organization that attacked today caused my major pain because of my loyalties... I got shot protecting the President for goodness sake. I am Shadow. Now get out of my way this is a emergency and you are preventing me from protecting the President further." she growled in warning and the President said "Jake stand down she won't harm me."

The head secret service agent reluctantly holstered his gun and stepped aside so Shadow and the President could speak " Mr. President I am glad you have not been harmed but I am afraid I bring bad news that I must discuss with you." Said Shadow moving to shake his left hand. "Of course Shadow. Jake leave us wait outside." The secret service agent opened his mouth to protest but Shadow interfered " Allow me " she said before transporting Agent Montoya outside the office and by the door. The President smiled before gesturing to take a seat on the nearby expensive sofa, Skye waited till he took a seat before she did as well. " Please Shadow tell me what this bad news is that you have to cut your recovery extremely short?" he asked politely, Shadow sighed "Mr. President there is still one person from the PROTECTOR's that has not been killed or arrested... If I can borrow your computer I can give you proof that he helped founded and has also bought poisons and various other things that will assure you of his allegiances." she replied the president went over to his computer and unlocked it for her before indicating to come over and show him.

Skye started going through various programs before pulling up funding records for the Vice President and shows the President that this person has been fully funding the terrorists for the last two years and two years prior partially funding "As you can see Mr. President this man has been funding the terrorists and if you let me change the screen his email and phone records show that he was in daily contact with Jacob the leader of the Protectors." she said with a frown as she started pulling up purchases and such. The President was furious as he asked "Who's account is this Shadow?! Who hasn't been locked up?" Shadow completely tensed before facing the President emotion wiped from her face and replied " Vice President Nathan Marks... Sir the deal was that he would take over as President after your death and declare SHIELD and the Avengers terrorists... He wanted to keep people like me Sir on a leash or dead. They had plans that would cause a civil war and if they had succeeded I would be dead. Sir your Vice President is the last PROTECTOR left." The President stood still in shock before he asked " What!? ... Shadow are you sure?"

Skye stood up and straightened "Sure enough to complete ignore my doctors orders and come down here to protect you and your son Sir." she replied with a serious tone. The President slams his fist on the table in rage as he yells "Agent Montoya !" The secret service agent burst through the door ready to shoot anyone ready to cause danger to the President. "Sir?" He asked directing his attention to his charge who quickly replied "Get the Vice President in here with six of your men immediately." The agent walked out the door and started to talk into his coms. Shadow remained impassive as he said " Shadow I want you to get him to admit to it in front of all of us... You have my permission to do anything deemed necessary except kill him... Understood?" he gave her a stern look and she nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later Vice President Nathan Marks entered followed by six secret service agents, " Mr. President you called for me? What's going on John?" asks Vice President Nathan Marks looking at his bosses tense demeanor, "Nathan ... Shadow here is going to ask you a couple questions and you will answer like your life depends on it because it does." says The President arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Shadow stepped forward and asked "Have you ever had any contact with Jacob S. Peters?" the Vice President gulped and "No... John what is this?!" he asked and The President frowned looking away from him as Shadow spoke " That's a lie... You work for the PROTECTORS don't you?" Nathan's eyes widen as he growled "you dare accuse me of being part of the assassination attempt on the President?! You have no proof and no right !" he looked to her murderously as he got in her face.

Skye's hand clenched into a fist as she growled "I have every right! Your terrorist organization has tried to kill me multiple times! You terrorists took my arm from me and tortured me greatly because of my loyalty to my friends and country!" Her hand began to sizzle as electricity surged in her hand as she got in his face and continued "Now are you going to tell us who you are or am I going to have to Fry you?!" she brought her electrified hand a mere centimeter from his face letting him see her electricity run up and down her arm. "Guards stop her !" he commands looking to the Secret Service but after a quick look from the President they remained impassive and unmoving completely ignoring the Vice Presidents command. Shadow brought a electrified finger to the Vice Presidents neck and he started to groan as pain ran up and down his neck "Say it!" she growled and finally he broke as she pushed her finger deeper into his skin " I work for the a PROTECTORS I was suppose to take over as President once he was killed! PLEASE STOP!" he exclaimed and Shadow smirks. "Vice President Nathan Marks you are under arrest for treason and Conspiracy. Jake take him out of here and give him to SHIELD." Says The President as Nathan is pulled away "Noooooo! John I never wanted any of this to happen! You have to believe me please!" he yelled but it went to deaf ears.

As soon as the Secret Service dragged the Vice President from the Oval Office Skye looked to the sadden President and said "I am sorry sir I know you two were childhood friends." her voice full of sadness and The President pinched the bridge of his nose before replying " It's fine Shadow... You have down your country a great job. I want to set up a couple press conferences in a week or two and I also want to give you metal."

Sorry for the ending but eh it will do ... Only two more chapters left in this story. If a sequel is wanted I need a to get several reviews saying so. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chaper please review. ~PiratePrincess16~


	35. Chapter 35 Fans and explanations

A new team 35

(Present)

" Mr. President I don't need any metals... I just did my job. But I am not far whenever you or your son need help just call any of the Avengers or The Director of SHIELD... If you allow it I can stop by once a month and check your security and such?" Says Skye generously and the President smiles "Of course I will allow it Shadow... I owe you my life and my sons. Speaking of which my son Sam wants to be your first official fan club member, he also would love to ask you multiple questions if you have a little spare time?" he says moving towards the door, Skye impassively replied "I have a few minutes to spare if your Son would like to ask me a few questions I will answer them to the best of my abilities sir." The President picks up his phone and asks for Sam to come to the Oval Office.

Shadow walks to the window and peers outside looking at the beautiful green trees and grass, she remains quiet till about five minutes later the door flies open and the little eight year old boys runs in "Hey Dad you called me?" asks Sam holding his sketchbook as he goes to his father who just smiles. " Hello Sam" Says Shadow politely from the window letting her presence be known as she approached. Sam spun around and gasped as he saw his hero "Shadow!" she crouched down and opened her arm just in time for him to ram into her with a hug, Skye winced in pain as he hit her wound and she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out in pain. "Sam I am glad to see you... Can you make sure not to touch this side? I got a little hurt from the fight and it needs to heal okay?" she says pointing to her bandaged bullet wound, the young boy looked at her with a frown before replying "I am sorry you got hurt, but your a superhero so you will be fine. Did you catch all the bad guys?" Shadow smiled graciously at him and said "Don't worry I will be fine and yes I caught all the bad guys so your safe for now. I hear your my first fan so your the president of my fan club. Do you want to know some stuff that only a few select people know about me." she whispered in a secretive manner and Sam nodded enthusiastically and pulled her over to the sofa.

Shadow sat down beside the boy and whispered "I am related to Thor but you can't tell anyone okay?" Sam replied "I will never ever tell your secrets... What's your favorite color? And who's your favorite avenger? Are you dating any of the Avengers?" he asked pulling out a pencil ready to right down her answers in the sketch book. Shadow looked to the President with a amused smile before replying " My favorite color has become green... My favorite Avenger? Well that's not exactly fair since I am close friends to all of them and related to one of them but I am usually fighting along side Captain America, Thor, Iron Man . And no I am not dating any the Avengers but I do have a boy friend he just isn't a Avenger." Sam's eyes widen by the information as he wrote it down word for word before asking "I know it's rude of me to ask but how did you loose your arm?"

Shadow unexpectedly tensed as she furrowed her eyebrows wondering how to explain something like this to a eight year old when finally she spoke "Do you remember a month ago when I assume the news reported on a car chase and explosion right in front of Avengers Tower in Manhattan? Well you see I was there and the bad guys that tried to hurt you and your dad earlier today tried to hurt the Avengers and my friends and threw a bomb at us... I protected the area but my arm was gone due to the blast. I lost my arm protecting a lot of people and I will never feel sorry for that." she smiled a beautiful grin at him before Sam asked "Who was the man with a metal arm ... The one that was helping to protect my father?" Skye sighed thinking about how to explain Bucky as she replied "He is called the Winter Soldier he is the best friend of Captain America and a friend of mine as well. Okay one last question then I have to go."

Sam frowned but bit his lip as he tried to weed out one last question to ask his hero "Can you take me to meet the Avengers?" he asked with puppy dog eyes and a small smile that made Skye almost melt before she composed herself and said "Well if you behave for your father maybe next time I can take you to Avengers tower to meet them... But only if your father allows it and you behave . Okay?" Sam nodded cheerfully and Shadow stood up "when will I see you again?" asks the eight year old peering up at her with curiosity in his eyes. Skye ruffles his hair with her hand before replying "Probably in a few weeks maybe sooner if your father needs me... Until next time Sam. Goodbye Mr. President." she closes her eyes and transports away from the whitehouse. Skye located her family and friends in a mansion on the far side of the city, she transported herself there and smiled when everyone noticed her presence "Skye!" everyone says obviously relieved that she didn't come back in a body bag or shot again. "Hi all ... Wow you guys all act as though you thought I was going to get shot." She said with a insulted but playful face.

Simmons rolled her eyes before just pulling Skye into a hug, Skye looked around and noticed that Grant was missing so she looked to Agent Colson and asked "Where's Agent Ward?" Clint was the one to reply "He was called in on a emergency special ops mission he left twenty minutes ago by plane... he said to tell you that he would be back in no time." he smiled and Skye sighed kinda disappointed before she asked "Bruce, Tony, Thor how would you like for Pepper, Jane, Betty and Darcy to stop by for a few minutes before I go back to Asgard? of course you are all welcome to visit." They all nodded and Skye located Jane and Darcy first, followed by Pepper and Betty all of whom were just out shopping in different parts of the United States. Suddenly the four women appeared in front of everyone all father confused at how they got there, Skye was hidden behind everyone else as she asked her father to let her fashion illusion disperse so she could be comfortable in her Asgardian attire to which he agreed "Woah how did we get here and this isn't Avengers tower." says Darcy looking around the room seeing the Avengers "Jane! Darcy!" says Thor moving to stand in front of them with a huge grin on his face. " The view from the windows suggests that we are in Washing DC." observes Betty and Bruce moves to her side "Okay so we are in Washington DC... And all of the Avengers and part of Phil's team is here... Does this have to do with the attack on the President earlier today?" asks Pepper a little concerned as she looks to Tony for answers but to her surprise a female voice from the back of the group spoke "Actually yes and No."

Skye slowly moved past everyone to stand in front of the four surprised women who gasped and stepped back "Hi Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Betty... it's been a while." Says Skye with a sheepish smile, and for about five minutes everyone was silent as they watched the four ladies eyes scan up and down Skye before furrowing their eyebrows in confusion before scanning over her again." Oh Skye..." says Jane taking a step towards her but stopped short of embracing her, "your alive!" exclaimed Betty pulling her into a bone crushing hug that made the hacker cry out slightly making Betty release her immediately and step back to find where she is hurt "Skye where have you been?" asks Pepper stepping towards her but Darcy completely oblivious said the one thing the others were careful to avoid mentioning "Shadow did you loose your arm?" asked Darcy looking at Skye's right arm in fascination before gently poking it.

Everyone sighed as Skye began to explain everything before she introduced them to Bucky "It's nice to meet you all... Skye told me a lot about everyone here." says Bucky with a small smile as he shook Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Betty's hands. "Skye is there anyone left that I can Tazer from that terrorist organization?" asks Darcy petting her lovely Taser which everyone chuckled while Skye frowned "Nope the only one alive is the Vice President as he is going to jail, and I completely fried most of the others while they dealt with the rest." she replied and Darcy sighed in disappointment.

(Two hours later)

"Welcome back to Asgard Princess Shakina." Says Heimdall with a small smile as Skye, Steve, Bucky, Simmons, Jane, Darcy, Thor, Loki and Fitz all exit the bi frost , it was decided that the avengers would take turns who would be in Asgard with Skye for a week at a time and it was Fitzsimmons, Steve, Bucky, Jane and Darcy's turn first then Stark, Pepper, Bruce, Betty, Colson and May will be coming the following week. It was late in the evening when they arrived at Asgard and Skye was completely drained so she politely retired to her bed chambers for the night, but not before checking with Heimdall to see how Agent Ward was and finally she fell into a peaceful sleep the first time in over a month.

-Authors Note- Hope you liked the chapter. Only one chapter left and this story is done but a few people of requested a sequel so if my loyal followers want a sequel please PM me or review and say as much :-) thank you so much for reading and please review. ~PiratePrincess16~


	36. Chapter 36 duh duh duh

A new team 35 the final chapter

(Two weeks later )

" Greetings Princess Shakina... Forgive me Princess Skye... Have you come to travel to mid guard for a visit?" says Heimdall being gracious enough to smile, Skye was styling her emerald Asgardian outfit that was much like Sif's except a lot fancier and had the royal crest upon it, she wore a light black cape and her gold crown, brown boots and her hair pinned up in a elegant and complicated swirly bun in a word she was dressed as a Princess. "Hello Heimdall and no I don't travel to Midguard till tomorrow apparently the President is giving me a metal for all that I have done to protect him and his son... Now that the trial for Nathan Marks is over with him getting life in one of SHIELDs darkest prisons, we can now move past that horrible organization known as the PROTECTORs tis quite strange that they chose such a name that went against everything anyone knows as protection." Says Skye with her gorgeous smile brightening her face. Heimdal nodded in agreement "It is curious how you humans think... Tho I suppose I can not refer to you as a human since you are also frost giant but have the personality of a Asgardian." he says remaining impassive.

Skye gave a slight bow before looking out at the other realms, for ten minutes they just stand in silence before the Princess sighs "I bid thee farewell Heimdall until tomorrow." she says doing a slight curtsy in his honor before walking back to the palace. "Farewell Princess" he says as she walks away. She arrives back at the palace and Pepper immediately greets her "Skye! How was your walk?" she asks with a smile and the princess replies "Beautiful as always." Pepper pulls Skye "Come on Tony has something for you before we head back to earth tomorrow." The Princess follows the CEO to Tonys room to which they knock before entering "Hey Shadow! I have something for you." Says Tony seeing them enter, he pulls off a cover over something long on the table and goes "Ta da!" Skye's eyes widen as she looks at a fake arm as she looks to Tony and in confusion asks "Ummm it's a ?"

Tony rolls his eyes and replies "It's a robotic arm... I knew it would be hard to fight with one arm since you can't send energy out with your right shoulder so if allow me. Just put that here and that here ... This might hurt for a second. There now your completely connected to the arm, what's really cool is that every detail down to the finger prints are unique and no one will know that you ever lost your arm... It will take about a week before it's completely fused to your bone then it can never come off unless you saw it off. It has extreme durability and it give you the strength of two full on wrestlers , in completion it runs off of your electricity powers and can never be short circuited. So what do you think?" he asks as Skye looks to her new right arm wide eyed as she flexes her hand and it looks completely normal no robotics at all.

For a few moments she just tested it using her powers then looking in the mirror to see that the skin tone was spot on, she looked at the arm with disbelief before tears spilled from her eyes as she threw herself at Tony crushing him in a hug. "Thank you Tony... Thank you so much!" she said through tears and the billionaire smiled happily as he patted her back . Skye pulled away quickly wiping away her tears and putting a truly happy smile upon her face " Your welcome Skye, I am sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you because i was working on this... Bruce helped me with some of the calibrations and after a few tries we got this model." Skye smiled before looking to Pepper and saying "Thank you both this is amazing." Pepper pulled her into a hug and replied "Your welcome." Skye let Tony's room and ran all the way back to the bi frost so she could contact Grant but on the way there she ran into "Princess Shak- I mean Skye what's the rush?" asks Volstagg beside Hogun, Fandral and Sif, all bowing to her.

Skye stopped and curtsied before replying " I was heading to the bi frost as I have something special to show my friends." she waves her right arm in front of them and they all gasp before Sif says "Your arm has been returned to you? How is this possible?" She looks at the arm with furrowed eyebrows before Hogun said "Remarkable as this is not her arm... It is a attachment of sorts." he says pointing to were the mechanical arm attaches only showing the scar of the skin pressed together. Skye smiles "Yes it's not my real arm but it can do more then my other arm, it's stronger, faster and more durable as well as my powers course through it. Dr. Banner and Tony Stark designed it for me, so does it look normal?" She asks looking at them kinda nervous at what type of reaction they will say. Fandral smiles "It looks like you have never lost your arm Princess, congratulations are in order." he says and Hogun, Sif and Volstagg nod in agreement . The princess replies " Perhaps when I return from mid guard in a hour, we could spar to see how good my arm is? My Father and Uncle have not been told as of yet so please don't say anything about my arm." she vanishes and Volstagg says "Her disappearing act always unsettles me ... It's like she is going to jump out of no where and zap someone." Everyone laughs and goes on their way.

Skye arrives back at the bi frost and one look at Skye's arm and Heimdall activates the bi frost, Skye appears in New Mexico and immediately dials her phone to call Ward. "Hello?" asks Grant on the other side of the line, "hey robot." she replies and there is a sigh of relief of the line "Skye ... Love how are you? I can't wait to see you tomorrow my mission is almost done. I also have something for you." he says and Skye takes a step into the shade of a nearby scrawny tree, " I am great in fact I have to send you a picture of something that Tony gave me. Hold on." she takes the phone in her left hand points it at herself so it shows her right arm and snaps a picture before sending him a picture. A few seconds later Grant says "Hold on ." He looks at the picture and gasps "Skye you got your arm back! Oh love I am soooo happy for you." he says happily, Skye smiles and replies "Yep and it's exactly like my old arm except stronger and more durable... I miss you so much you have been gone for two weeks what are you working on?"

"Skye I wish I could tell you but it's classified plus it's dangerous right now I am sorry .. I will be in DC tomorrow to see you get your metal I promise you okay I have to go." Says Grant with some remorse in his voice, Skye sighed " Okay you better or else I am going to be mad robot... You better come back tomorrow. Grant I love you, get back to work and be careful okay?" she says trying to keep seriousness in her voice. "Okay Skye love you... Bye" he says before the line goes dead. The princess sighs before transporting herself to Avengers tower, "Steve have you found-" Says Bucky coming into the room only to freeze as he sees Skye "Hey Bucky." She says, "What was that Bucky?" asks Steve walking into the lounge. Both men stare at Skye seeing her arm and look to each other confused but before they could ask she replied "Tony and Bruce designed and made it... Bucky we match now." she playfully states, Bucky smiles "Yea we do... Do he had any powers to it?" he asks looking at her arm with curiosity, "Yep Strength and Durability plus it seems that my right arms reflexes are faster. We will have to spar to figure out exactly how much." she says with a mischievous grin that both men return "Gym? Lets go!" Says Steve and they took off towards the gym.

(A hour later)

"You guys sure you four won't be harmed if I actually use my powers?" Says Skye looking at Sif and the warriors three with a little concern "Certainly Princess as we are some of the best warriors in Asgard... We love a challenge." says Volstagg with a smile and the others nod in agreement and Skye goes to the center of the royal training area and activated her non lethal electricity sending it surging up and down her arms and her eyes turn gentle emerald showing she was incomplete control. Hogan runs straight at her with Fandral and Volstagg running at her from the sides and Sif attacked from behind, Skye launched a electricity whip all around her throwing them to the ground, Fandral jumps to his feet and exclaimed "This is more like it! Haha!" Since Skye trained with these four particular warriors she knew how they operated and she used her knowledge to beat them.

Skye swung her electricity and latched onto Sif's leg startling her as she was swung up in the air and landed in both Hogan and Fandral's arms. Skye threw up a electricity dome around the three completely eliminating them from the fight before she turned to Volstagg who had a stunned look upon his face,he raised his axe and they began watching each other as they moved around in a complete circle. Skye shot a electricity blast at him and he rolled away, she smirked as he swung at her and she threw up a electricity wall to hold against the impact. Skye backflipped away from him and grabbed Sif's sword with pride she diminished her wall and swung at him making him quick to block, he swung at her legs and she backflipped back barely missing the cut. Skye's perennial vision saw green and she turned to see Thor and Loki observing the spar with interest at the bench nearby, Skye moved to the side as Volstagg lunged with his axe. Skye disappeared making Volstagg spin around quick to defend himself, he turns just in time to see two electricity volts coming directly at him, he threw himself to the ground face first. He rolled onto his back to come faced with the edge of Sif's blade wielded by Princess Skye. "Great match Volstagg... You are a fierce opponent and a great warrior." says Skye moving the blade from his neck and putting her hand out to help him. He was hauled up and Thor and Loki approached clapping "well done Niece, you are becoming the fiercest of warriors." Says Thor embracing her in a bone crushing hug to which she winced as her body even after two weeks were still healing in the most severest of wounds. " Indeed daughter you are extremely powerful... You would impress Odin himself with such skills. I am so proud of you." says Loki with a smile and on that day Skye was so happy and felt like she truly belonged like never before.

(Next Day)

"Shadow you made it! Wow your arm is fixed I will have to fix that in the sketches." Says Sam jumping up and down happily. Skye smiles hugging the Presidents son before taking a seat in the front row, she looked around and spotted the secretary of defense, a general from the air force, Director Nick Fury, Agent Colson, Steve, Agent May, and several other people from various agencies and people in the higher up, she was glad that her suit covered her identity. Shadow was called to the stage, she impassively took center stage and stood proud as the President gave her a metal and tons of camera flashes went off. Skye surveyed the crowd and with a frown couldn't find her boy friend anywhere. There was a lot of clapping as she shook the Presidents hand as soon as she stepped off the stage the air was knocked out of her, Skye looked to Agent Colson and Director Fury who both saw her frantic look and made there way through the crowd to her. Skye hopped this feeling would never be felt as her eyes began to well up with tears, there was great pain inside her making it hard to breathe.

"Shadow what's the situation?" Asks the Director concerned but Skye can't speak as her heart rips apart in pain forcing her to transport them away from such a public place. She transported them to the Triskillion and collapsed to her knees as she mumbled "No... No ... No!" she clutched her head as she tried to keep control over her emotions. "Skye what is happening?! What can we do to help?" asks Agent Colson crouching down beside her to make eye contact. Skye suddenly feels the pain stop and her eyes widen in horror as she starts to cry, suddenly Agent Colson's phone rings and he answers, for few minutes he his impassive till he looks to Skye who snapped her head to him and he gulped before hanging up the phone. "Agent Colson what has happened?" Asks Fury looking at his agents horror stricken face, "Sir... Agent Wards been found dead."

-Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I am posting the Epilogue as well... I just have to say it's been wonderful having all you fans and there will be a sequel up in a day or two called A New Life . Please please review and Thanks for reading. -PiratePrincess16-


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

-**Authors Note - I just have to say that I cried nonstop writing all this and I hope you enjoy it. On with the reading.**

A new team Epilogue

Skye screamed in terror as Fury and Phil turned to her, "Nooo!" she transports them to where Grant should be and her pain is extreme as she sees agents of SHIELD surrounding the body. "Move aside." says Agent Colson to the agents in front of him and they do as they are ordered, Skye runs to Grants body with tears streaming down her eyes. She falls to her knees as she sees that he was shot execution style bullet to the head, "Grant!? Nooooo! You promised! You promised!" she screams powers activating instinctively. Meanwhile on Asgard Loki feels Skye's terrible excoriating pain and clutches his stomach, Thor turns to him and in concern asks " Brother are you well?" Loki with a pained expression looks to his brother and replies "Something terrible has happened we must get to Midguard now!". Skye's electricity is pulsing angrily around the entire area making all the agents take cover, her heart and mind clouded by unimaginable grief as her powers begin to supersize electricity spiraling into a large circle around herself and Grant. Fury yells over to Colson "Thank God this is a remote area or else we would be in huge trouble! Try to calm her down!"

Skye's eyes are dark emerald stone angry like never before as a electricity tornado begins to conform around her and the body , Colson takes a step towards the tornado and yells "Skye! I know your hurting and I know you lost Grant but he wouldn't want this... You could hurt someone power down!" Skye's head snaps towards him and angrily replied " He's dead! He promised he would stay safe and now he's dead!" Suddenly Loki and Thor arrive at the New Mexico bi frost site and Loki is overcome by his daughters pain "Ohhhh Daughter... What has happened to transpire such pain to yourself." He whispers before locating all the avengers with his powers and transporting himself, Thor and them to Skye's location. The agents around Skye were completely and utterly terrified of the once kind and gentle hacker that has now turned into the person standing before them. Loki and Thor are the first to arrive before Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Stark all appear looking at their surroundings rather confused but all eyes land on Skye.

"Son of Col what has happened ? " Yells Thor moving to Agent Colsons side, "Agent Ward has been killed! Skye felt it and now she is angry, terrified and depressed all at the same time !" All the Avengers heads snap to the body that lies two feet away from Skye and everyone frowns " Daughter I know how you feel! I know the loss, pain, emptiness, and guilt you are feeling right now! Please let us help!" yells Loki pushing as close to the tornado as possible, "HE IS GONE FATHER! Nothing you can say will change that! No one can help! He was killed and I wasn't here to save him! I am all alone again!" Everyone looked to each other concerned before Thor pleaded "Niece you are not alone! We know Agent Ward is gone but you must power down before you harm someone!" "Shadow you can't save everyone! Don't put that kinda weight on yourself because you can't servive it! I know you loved Grant and he loved you but this isn't solving the problem and you know Grant wouldn't want you to do this as a remembrance to his death! I know you are hurting but seeing you this way is hurting all of us! Please Shadow!" Yells Bucky and everyone holds their breath hoping that their friend will calm down. Skye has tears pouring down her eyes as she closes them and slowly her powers diminish , Skye has her hand over her mouth has she tries to lessen her sobs. " I am sorry."

(Five minutes later)

Skye looks to a pet carrier near Grants body and walks over to it she opens the cage and a little Miniature Dachshund black and brown comes prancing out, Skye looks at it curiously looking at the gift bow on it's collar reading "For Skye I Love you Grant" The hacker looks at the little dog and cries picking it up and walking away from her friends and family wanting to be alone. Grant was gone and now Skye had to mourne.

-Authors Thoughts- Well that's all for A New Team... There will be a sequel called A NEW Life so please be looking out for it, it should be out in a day or two. Please tell me what you thought of this story and any things you hope to see in the sequel as well. I have a few other stories on my profile so feel free to check those out as well. I will update one last time to inform you all that the sequel is up. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	38. Chapter 38 Authors Note - Sequel Up

**Hi all **

**I want to once again thank all those that read and followed this story you are all amazing!**

**secondly my sequel to this story was just posted and is called. A New Life. Please check my profile for it and I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks again **

**~PiratePrincess16~**


End file.
